Crashing Love
by Love0088
Summary: Bo and Dyson have a six year old daughter that they are dragging through a nasty divorce, and Kenzi and Hale are newlyweds. Bo is struggling with her failing marriage, but when an accident almost costs her, her daughter's life...Bo's life is turned upside down by a beautiful homeless woman.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for clicking on Crashing Love. I don't have a beta, so the mistakes are….whatever lol**

 **(CRASHING LOVE)**

 **A Bo & Lauren story.**

 **Rated M**

 **Kenzi/Hale. Dyson/OC**

 **Drama/Friendship/Romance Story.**

 **Summary:** _Bo and Dyson have a six year old daughter that they are dragging through a nasty divorce, and Kenzi and Hale are newlyweds. Bo is struggling with her failing marriage, but when an accident almost costs her, her daughter's life...Bo's life is turned upside down by a beautiful homeless woman._

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Bo**

It's one thing to struggle to be civilized with Dyson when Bethany was around, but it was just plain disrespectful when he brings that bitch with him to family functions. Dyson knew better, that's why he has been dodging me since he walked his raggedy ass into Hale and Kenzi house two hours ago. It was Hale's birthday today, and him and Kenzi threw a little family get together at their new house. We all were in the backyard watching Hale cook on his new grill that Kenzi and I brought together for his birthday. Everybody was coupled up...except me.

Lonely ass Bo Dennis.

But truthfully, I rather have it that way because for twenty years of my life, I have been attached to Dyson. Since second grade, at recess, by the sandbox, we exchanged shovels...and the rest was history. I'm still baffled trying to figure out where everything went wrong, but I stopped dwelling on it and accepted what I can't change. But, damn does it hurt like a bitch though, I thought we were those forever couples. The one's that grow old and die together, but I must've missed the memo about stepping out on our marriage. I do believe Dyson and I got married too fast, right out of high school and had Bethany our second year of college. Dyson has been all I know...all I wanted, it will be a difficult transition back into the dating world.

"Bo Bo! Can you grab some hot dog buns from the kitchen, there in the pantry!" Her sister Kenzi yelled over to her, looking down at the small child in her arms, Bo stood up from her lounge chair but was stopped by her grandfather.

"Give her to me" Trick requested, Bo gave the man the sleeping child. Trick was like a new Father all over again, Bethany had both Trick and Dyson wrapped around her finger. Hale was her best friend, they did everything together.

Kenzi for sure picked a great one.

Opening the screen door and walking into the kitchen, I was met with Dyson and his slut all lovey dovey. It made me want to vomit in my hand and throw it them. Rolling my eyes, she had the fucking nerve to looked ashamed and bolted out of the kitchen.

Fucking right.

"Please can you try to keep the make out sessions down to minimum. Thank you" I said sarcastically walking over to the pantry. Dyson rolled his eyes, and opened the fridge to get some more beer to put it in the cooler.

"Sorry, didn't know this was your house"

"Don't matter...it's called being considered to people's feelings Dyson, you should try it sometimes" I said grabbing the hot dogs buns. Ever since I caught Dyson and what's her face, that bitch been spook by me every time she sees me.

I see her nose healed quite nicely...bummer.

"Who's feelings though? Yours?" Dyson asked hiking up a eyebrow, I closed my eyes not really feeling in the mood to get into this pitty pat game with him.

"Whatever...grab some juice boxes for Beth will you, she should be waking up in a minute" I asked walking out the pantry and over to the door. Before I could walk out, Dyson grabs my arm stopping me.

"I didn't invite her, she heard from Tamsin and asked me, I couldn't tell her no" Dyson explained as I snatched my arm from his grasp.

"First off...don't touch me, second, I don't care just keep the lovey dovey shit down to a minimum please" I said opening the screen door, I cursed Tamsin under my breath. Wait til I see that tall lanky blond bitch!

"Oh before I forget, Hale told me that Jeremy was by the house last week. I told you I don't like him around Beth Bo" Dyson said narrowing his eyes at me, swiftly turning on my heels and glaring daggers at his hypocritical ass!

"How dare you! You have some fucking nerves!" I yelled, How could he asked that when his mistress was all out and about with the family. Jeremy was just a bartender at the Dal, that I learned father owns a construction company. He was at the house because I was renovating my house and I wanted someone I could depend on to do it.

"Whatever...I seen how he looks at you, I don't want that kind of stuff to be around Beth. I don't care what you do in your spare time, just don't subject Beth to it" Tears was filling my eyes, but I be damn if I let this bastard see me cry.

"Jeremy is just a friend who helping me renovate my house with his FATHER, but believe what you want" I walked out and threw the damn hot dog buns at Kenzi, ignoring her confused look, I grabbed Beth back from Trick.

"Dyson being an ass again?" Trick asked, I held my baby close as she squirmed at the tight grip.

"I don't understand him…"

"Love is a very complicated thing to understand Bo" Trick said. I had hopes that things were going to work out but now...I see very clearly that Dyson and I were so done.

"The only love between Dyson and I, is our love for Bethany" I said quickly wiping my tears away, Trick was furious when he found out about the divorce and the cheating. Dyson was like a true son he never had, and vice versa for Dyson...but after all this shit came to the light, only people who actually talks to Dyson is Hale and Tamsin.

"And that should be enough"

"Mom called me this morning" I changed the subject. Dyson wasn't worth being talked about anymore. Trick sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah I know, She came and saw me yesterday...she's in town" Trick said

"And when were you going to tell me and Kenzi?" I asked, our mom Aife was a fucking disaster. Two months ago she had overdose sending the whole family into a complete panic, I had to leave my important business meeting to catch a flight back to Toronto. Kenzi didn't give a damn and I don't blame her but she was still our mom and I couldn't be heartless like Kenzi. Once she was okay, I dropped two thousands dollars...again to enter her into a drug rehabilitation center. She stayed for about two months and poof! she was gone again.

"I just figured she was going to called you guys"

"Well she did, and she says she has something big to tell us" I said as Kenzi came bouncing over at the right time.

"Saw you guys having a serious conversation...so I wanted to be nosey" Kenzi said sitting down next to me, Kenzi was the split image of her Father. Short, skinny and had long black hair. John was a fucking mess all around the board, he was broke, homeless, and was a crappy father to Kenzi. My father Derek was a drug dealer turned holy, my mother met him before John. Derek was a sight to see, feared by many but respected all the most, once I was born, he tried to turn his life around but he was killed before he could get out. He had put millions in a bank account for me before he was shot down, my mother been trying her hardest to get into it since I was seven years old. He had left her a couple of thousands but then she met John and they ran right through it. When I became of age, I took all the money and moved it into a private account. Now the money just sits for Bethany.

"Well nosey, your mother is in town" I said smirking. Kenzi really hates our mother, she tolerates her only because of me and Bethany.

"Sniffing around for money again, what she wants now?"

"Actually she wants to talk to us about something, apparently it's huge" I said

"Well I'm gonna need a drink before trying to sit and have a normal conversation with mommy dearest" Kenzi said

"I seconded that" I said, it was difficult trying to talk to our mother. Her mindset was almost like a child something, she was so fucking dense.

Her beauty got her everywhere.

"Are you taking Beth?" Kenzi asked

"She asked to see her personally"

"Awe, look at Aife trying to be a good grandmother...too late"

"Just try and keep the curse words to a minimum"

"I'll try but you know that bitch takes me there" Kenzi glared at no one.

"Yeah I know, that's why I need to drink beforehand"

-8888-

She's late...again

"Typical Aife's behavior, thinks everything is always on her time" Kenzi said rocking Beth on her knees. We decided to meet up at a cafe not too far from Trick's house, personally I picked this cafe because it was out in the open...so no fights or throwing blows was gonna occur.

"That's our mother for you" I said smiling at Beth who was holding a soccer ball in her hand.

"Mommy can I play with my soccer ball now?" Beth asked

"Yes, but don't go outside the gate okay. Play right here around the tables" I told her since there were no other people sitting down. Once Beth was out of earshot, Kenzi scooted up to the table.

"So what's going on with this pending divorce? What's taking so fucking long?" Kenzi asked. Rolling my eyes, I knew she was going to bring Dyson up.

"We're still not coming to an agreement about the money I have stashed away. Plus the money I gave Beth from my father, Dyson's lawyer trying milk me for everything"

"Wait...wait...wait! Dyson is seriously trying to take money from his own daughter!"

"I don't know if it's Dyson or that slimy ass lawyer of his but neither of them touching shit of mine. I paid in full for that house, all those cars are has nothing and that's what his lawyer trying to run with"

"That's fucked up. He cheats but gets fifty percent of your shit after the divorce" Kenzi said shaking her head. I sipped on my drink and watched Beth kick her ball back and forth.

"Crazy...I would have never dreamed that Dyson...of all people would stoop this low"

"People change"

"What did I do for him to change like that? I try to be there and cater to him but obviously it wasn't enough, he wanted a puppet bitch that do what he says...Bo Dennis don't do shit like that"

"Damn right!" Kenzi yelled throwing her drink back, from the corner of my eye, I saw our mother walking into the cafe.

"Here comes your mother" I said as Kenzi turned to see her walking over to us smiling. Kenzi snatched my drink and drowned it, I was about to curse at her but I was pulled out my seat.

"Oh my beautiful Bo!" Aife gushed excitedly as I hugged her back and quickly let go. Kenzi got up to get Beth, Aife pulled away and smiled.

"Wow your hair is so healthy! You look fabulous sweetie"

"Umm thank you mom...you too" I sat down looking at my empty cup sadly, Kenzi came back over and Aife squealed crushing my daughter to her chest.

"My grandbaby!"

"Hi grams" Beth said laughing at her grandmother, Kenzi folded her arm and waited for the snide comment. Aife pulled back from Beth letting go, throwing Kenzi a sour look and waving her hand lazy.

"Oh...hey Kenzi" Our mom said uncaring as Kenzi gave her a fake smile. They knew better not to hug or even touch one another. They both sat down as Beth went back to playing her game.

"So what's the big news?" I asked waving down the waitress for more drinks, Kenzi sat quietly in her phone.

"I'm pregnant" she said excitedly

Kenzi dropped her phone as I stared at her in disbelief. I looked at Kenzi as she looked back...and for about three seconds tops, Kenzi fell out her chair laughing. I tried to keep my face natural but it was difficult, A laugh broke out loudly from my lips. Kenzi was busting up as tears ran down her face.

Aife was not amused at our reactions. What did she think? We were gonna be happy?

"How did you let this happen?" Kenzi laughed as our mother ignored her.

"Bo, I met this really handsome guy last month and guess what! He's rich!"

"Fucking gold di-

"That's great mom! Do he know yet?" I said cutting Kenzi off.

"No…"

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked as Kenzi went back to her phone not interested in the conversation.

"Yes eventually but there's this thing...he's married" She said and immediately my chest caved in. Kenzi saw the look on my face and quickly stepped in.

"Really? You fucking inconsiderate, drug addict, gold digging bitch!" Kenzi yelled standing over our mother, Kenzi knew how sensitive I was about marriage and cheating. So for my mother to come here and say that was like a blow to the stomach.

"Watch your mouth young lady! I wasn't talking to you...why are you even here?"

"Bo wants me here, trust I don't want to hear anything about your drug prostitution life" Kenzi said about to walk away but Aife spoke freezing her to her spot.

"You are just like your father, disrespectful and would never amount to shit. It's a surprised that Hale even married you...but you call me a gold digger" Aife said as I sat there in shock, Kenzi didn't waste no time and lunged. Luckily I was faster and grabbed her arms, Kenzi was crying by the time I could try and calm her.

"I am ten times the woman you would ever be! You fucking drug addict! Hale actually loves me...can you say that for all the dicks you been sucking? I bet they all have wives and children and you are just the side bitch they fuck on and then throw away" Kenzi threw at our mother as she pushed me off her.

"I'm leaving...and taking Beth with me, she doesn't need to be around such filth" Kenzi said stepping away from the table. I sighed and called Beth's name, when I didn't get a answer I immediately started to panic.

"Beth!" I yelled as I saw her outside the gate, her head shot up at the tone of my voice, she kicked her ball a little too hard as it bounced off the rised concrete and rolled away from her and into the streets. Kenzi ran to get the ball but Beth took it upon herself to get the ball. I saw the taxi before anybody else.

"KENZI!" I screamed leaving my mother and jumped over the small gate, my heel broke but I didn't care. Kicking my heels off and burst into an all out sprint, I prayed that Kenzi got there. Beth was not listening to our screams for her to stop, she wanted to save her ball. The taxi was trying to stop, the tire rubber burning as it tried to stop but it was too late.

Glass shattered and honking horns were like sirens in the air. I froze in mid-stride falling to my knees.

 **Lauren**

Tears and sweat soaked my thick sweater, opening my eyes and looking around my surroundings, I sat up a little and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Raising my right hand and looking at the watch on my wrist, I saw that it was two forty in the afternoon.

Damn...I was late

Quickly jumping up and stretching my aching limbs, I folded my covers and cardboard into a small square and stuffed it into my Army bag. Sleeping in alleys was not ideal but it suffice, it was home. Quickly combing out my dirty hair with my fingers, I put my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag. My name is Lauren Lewis, I am a medical surgeon veteran, I was discharged years ago and became the top surgeon in the east coast. I met my beautiful wife Jennifer on my second deployment to Iraq, we got married a year later.

It's a long story as to how I became homeless...and I'm too hungry to get into all that, so let's walk over to Terry's food truck on 5th street.

I've been homeless for about two years now, and I love it. The freedom, the fresh air and freshly bloomed flowers. I never had the pleasure to ride the train or bus while growing up...I was born to old money and my parents were successful doctors.

Again you asked...how the hell am I homeless? I'll get to that.

But right now I'm starving, I walk towards the food truck, and scan the crowd. I love people watching, never knew how calming it was and interesting it is to create stories for every person that walks by. To them I'm just some homeless woman, but little did they know...I use to save lives. Making my way towards the truck, I walked to the back of the line, not because I was ashamed or anything but because I just didn't need any commotion to start. I try to wait until the truck line was completely empty to order my food. Digging into my dirty grey pants pocket, I pulled out three wrinkled dollars and some change. While I was counting my money, I heard a woman's scream. Everybody head snapped up and to my horror, there was a little girl running into the street. I saw the taxi speeding straight at her, my heart dropped into my stomach as I watched the girl's mother try and beat the speeding car.

She wasn't going to make it.

I didn't think, and I dropped my money and ran. Back in high school I was the fastest running student in my school. My legs were long and they could stretch. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could to get to the little girl. Just as I grabbed her pink shirt and lift her up to my body…

I turned and braced for impact.

I felt my spine shatter as the back of my head hit the windshield and everything went black.

 **Oh no!**

 **Let's see what happens. Let the Cliffhangers begins lol**

 **What do you guys think? Interesting?**

 **Reviews your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the love! I'm already loving this story.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **CRASHING LOVE**

 **Bo**

Kenzi was still screaming as I stayed frozen on my knees, my whole body stuck...my heart beating erratically. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, screams of panic but all that was suddenly muted when I heard a child's cry.

My child's cry

It was like my body came back to life, my strength coming back in full force. I ran with all my might tripping and falling towards Kenzi who had pulled Beth from the death grip of the woman who saved her. I fell next to Kenzi and took my baby in my arms, she was had blood everywhere on her.

"Ma'am I have to take the child" The paramedic ordered but I wasn't listening, all I was worried about was my baby and trying to console her.

"Bo, they have to take Beth to the hospital...she's fine Bo" Kenzi whispered in my ear but I wasn't giving my baby to no one. I stood on wobbly legs and followed the paramedic to his truck, once Beth was loaded and hooked up, Kenzi hopped in with me and the ambulance took off.

-8888-

We arrived at the hospital quickly, Beth was so scared and afraid but I was just relieved that my baby was awake and talking. They immediately took Beth to the back when the doctors arrived, my heart broke even more as she cried and screamed for me. Kenzi and I was forced to stayed behind, my hands hasn't stopped shaking since I saw that taxi hit that woman and Beth.

The woman!

"Kenzi the woman! Was she dead?" I asked worried.

"I don't know Bo, I was too focus on Beth and getting her away"

I felt horrible but grateful for the blessing I got today. The woman had saved my daughter's life.

"Has she came in yet? They were right behind us, I hope she's oka-

I was cut off by yelling and a bunch of doctors and paramedics rushing past me. I got a glimpse of the woman, blood coated every inch of her body. The doctors were rushing around yelling codes and pushing on her chest, I let a cry leave my lips as I watched them disappear behind the ER doors. Kenzi had pulled me to sit down in the waiting room, once my ass hit the hard plastic chair...I let my tears fall freely.

"Bo Bo, she will be okay, you saw her, she was talking to you and moving...Beth will be fine"

"I should've been watching her Kenzi! How the hell did this even happened?" I shouted pushing her hand away from my knee, I knew I couldn't blame either Kenzi or Aife but fuck! I was too busy trying to keep Kenzi from ripping our mother's hair from her head.

"Listen, if you want to blame somebody...blame me for this. I shouldn't have gotten riled up like that in front of Beth in the first place" Kenzi said remorseful.

"It's no one's fault but my own, I should've been watching my own child closely. Oh my god! Dyson is going to have a field day with this in court! Oh...Fuck I...I…c...can't breathe" I clutched my chest suddenly.

"No the hell he's not! If he knows what's good for him."

"He's gonna take my baby from me! Kenzi I can't live without her!" I cried as she pulled me into her chest, this did not look good at all for me. Dyson's lawyer was going to jump on this like flies on shit.

"It will be okay Bo...please stop crying" Kenzi asked sadly but I couldn't, my baby was in a hospital bed because of me! Because, I wasn't watching her closely. Both Kenzi and I jumped at the loud sound of the hospital doors being slammed against the wall, I looked up to see Dyson storming right at me. His eyes looked almost black with rage and anger, I couldn't even brace myself as he yanked me out my seat.

"What the hell happened?" Dyson yelled with panic in his eyes. I yanked my arm from his grasp and pushed him away from me, Fuck! That hurts! Rubbing my arm, I started to panic...I didn't know what to say.

"I...We...there was a taxi..

"Spit it out! What the fuck happened Bo!" Dyson yelled but Kenzi pushed at his chest trying to get him away from me.

"Don't fucking yell at her! You fucking prick! Beth ran outside the gate when Bo told her not too, her soccer ball rolled into street and Beth ran out to get it" Dyson eyes widened like saucers as he gasped for air.

"My baby got hit by a car!" Dyson cried out in shocked, I burst into a sob because the fear in his eyes was just too much to bare. Falling back into my seat sobbing, I felt Dyson's arms wrap around me. I immediately pulled him closer.

"Is she okay Bo please...is she okay?" Dyson pleaded as I looked up into his green eyes.

"She was awake and talking to me, a woman grabbed her before the car hit her" I explained, Dyson nodded his head relieved that Beth was actually awake and moving. I quickly pulled away from his grasp, wiping my eyes, I saw Trick, Hale and my mother running into the hospital.

"How is she?" Aife asked worried, I ignored her and ran to my grandfather.

"She will okay Bo" Trick whispered into my ear

"I was so scared Trick" I cried hugging him tighter as Kenzi told them all what happened. Dyson pulled me from Trick to sit me down, he raised his hand to wiped the tears from my face...I looked at Dyson confused.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your arm like that" He apologized lowering his hand from my face awkwardly, I shook my head and nodded.

"It's oka-

"No It's not, I know for a fact I hurt you with my grip. I wasn't thinking clearly"

"Okay Dyson" I said trying to end this conversation, Hale was pacing back and forth and my knee started to jump again. Dyson put his hand gently on it to stop it from bouncing, it's been almost three months since Dyson and I touched each other...intimately. So for him to softly stroke my knee through my jeans was making my body betray itself, I quickly moved away and sat down between Trick and Kenzi. He was definitely hurt by my actions but I wasn't going to set myself up like that...not again. We all sat down and waited, my mind was everywhere...in the last hour, I think I got up to harassed the nurse like twenty times.

Damn! What's taking so long!

"I need to talk to someone! It's been two hours" I yelled about to storm over to the nurse station again, but Kenzi pulled me back to my seat.

"Bo please...sit your ass down" Kenzi ordered wrapping her arms around my body tight.

"Something's wrong, they haven't said anything yet!" I said panicking, Dyson was sitting with Hale talking quietly and my mother was talking Trick ear off. Closing my eyes, I felt my chest cave as the scene kept playing over and over behind my eyelids.

"Bethany Thornwood?" I shot up out my seat first, Dyson right behind me.

"Yes! I'm her mother" I said quickly as the doctor smiled at me, that should be a good sign right? She smiled.

"Your daughter is fine" She said as I fell back against Dyson who caught me and held me to him.

"She did break her right arm and her index finger but, other than that, she is okay. No concussion, no bleeding...just some bumps and bruises. You are lucky"

"Can we see her?" Dyson asked as the doctor nodded. Everybody got up at once and started to move towards us.

"Whoa not everyone, two at a time. Mom you can set up sleeping arrangements if you want for overnight, we will keep her tonight for observation" She explained as Dyson and I quickly followed her into the ER department, I felt so much weight being lifted off my chest and heart. Dyson pulled me into a crushing hug and kissed my forehead.

"She's okay" He whispered into my ear, his lips touching my skin and making me shiver. Once we got to her room, I pushed the heavy door open and ran inside. Once Beth saw me, she smiled and reached out her arms for me.

"Mommy!"

I didn't waste no time gathering her up in my arms, my tears falling into her blond hair. Her grip was tight and I knew she wasn't letting go for awhile, so jumped into the bed and we just held each other. Dyson slipped in quietly as Beth reached out for him, we all tried to squeeze into the tiny bed.

"I'm sorry mommy for not listening" Beth started to cry. I wiped her tears and kissed her nose.

"You scared me to death Beth, I thought I lost you. Never do that again" I said firmly as she nodded, her blond curls bouncing. After about twenty minutes, I left to track down the doctors but I managed to bump into a doctor in the hallway.

"Excuse me sir!" I yelled running to catch him, he smiled and closed the clipboard he had in his hands.

"Hi ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I know I'm way out of my league here, but a woman was brought here with my daughter, they were both in a car accident. I am just wondering how she is?" I asked making sure my eyes looked concerned and sad, he gave me a once over and smirked. I rolled my eyes and stood there letting him finish his eye roaming.

"Yes, a woman was brought in today due to an car accident, are you any relations to this woman?" He asked, the words were out my mouth before I could stopped them.

"I'm her girlfriend" I said quickly, I wanted to laugh out loud because his face turned sour immediately at my words.

Where the hell did that come from?

"We usually don't give out patient's informations to non-relatives but in your case, I can make an exception. Come and follow me" I looked back at Beth's room and sighed, I should be in there with my baby. I wanted...no I needed to see this woman and thank her for what she did, I owe her my daughter's life. We had to catch an elevator up to the ICU area, I really hoped this woman was okay.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"I don't think that's any of your business doctor, can you tell me how my girlfriend is doing please" I said wishing this fucking elevator go any faster, he cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Um...she's in pretty bad shape, the car hit her spine full on. She cracked her skull due to the impact of the windshield, she's just got out of surgery five minutes ago."

"Will she be paralysed?" I choked out

"Depends, we won't know anything until she wakes up"

"And when would that be?" I asked walking off the elevator.

"We don't know if she will" He said guiding me into a enclosed room, there she was hooked up every machine imaginable. I felt my heart drop as I walked closer.

"She is not breathing on her own right now. Her head injury is our main concern, she can fall into a coma any second now, so we are going to monitor her all around the clock. Will you be staying with her?"

"Yes" I whispered looking down at the woman.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." He said leaving the room, I grabbed the black chair by the sink and dragged it over to the bed.

"Hi" Was all I could think of to say, cursing myself under my breath. I gently touched her hand and held it in mine. Immediately felt warmth seep through my veins.

"My name is Bo, and I'm the mother of the little girl you saved today. I just wanted to see you and thank you for your sacrifice" I said as my voice started to crack and tears started to fall down my face.

"I...I can't even try to understand why you did it, you don't even know Beth but, I can't sit here and say that I'm not thankful. You are my hero and I will be here to see that you get the best service here" I squeezed her hand, I gave her a once over and saw that she was very beautiful.

"Please wake up, I really want to see into the eyes of my daughter's savior. I have to go but I will be back to check up on you" I promised letting go of her hand, I suddenly felt cold as her hand fell back on the bed. Shaking off the odd feeling, I stood up and left as the nurse walked over to me.

"Please take good care of her" I asked as the nurse smiled disappearing inside the room. I watched through the window at the nurse, something was stopping me from leaving. I didn't know what, shaking off the feeling, I slowly took my hand off the handle and made my way to the elevators.

 **Thank god Beth is alright.**

 **But poor Lauren.**

 **Bo is feeling some type of way.**

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **CRASHING LOVE**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

"Mommy are we going to go see Lauren today?" Beth asked setting the table for breakfast, I quickly put on a cup of coffee and poured Beth some orange juice while we waited for the eggs to get done. Flipping the last fluffy pancake, and draining the grease from the bacon, I sat the food down and pulled up a chair.

"Yes, I'm going to go see Lauren this morning but you are spending the day with your father...remember?"

"Nooo, I want to see Lauren! It's been forever!" Beth whined stuffing a whole pancake in her mouth. It was difficult for her to do certain things like get dressed, and shower with her pink cast. But my little soldier pulled through every time, nothing is too difficult for Beth.

"Really, you just seen her yesterday"

"Like I said, it's been forever, plus I have a new stuffed bear to give her. It's upstairs, I'll be right back!" Beth yelled jumping out her seat and running up the stairs to get the stuffed animal. Ever since Beth was introduced to the woman that saved her life, she has been obsessed in making sure the woman had many teddy bears and flowers in her room. It's been a month since the whole car accident and Lauren still haven't made any changes. True to his words, Lauren fell into a deep coma later that night. Dyson was cuddled up in bed with Beth, so I stepped out to check up on her and Dr. Roberts gave me the sad news. I cried for a long time because, this woman didn't think about her life when she jumped in front of that taxi for my daughter, and now, she's in a coma with a fifty percent chance of recovery. So I made it my duty to see over all her care and cost, Dyson and I argued about me taking on her medical bills. I, personally didn't care about the costs, it was a dent compared to my daughter's life. Dyson could go argue with somebody else because, I was and will continue to pay for Lauren's care. Kenzi had started to hang out with Beth and I as well, stating that she wanted to give her thanks and gratitude. I swear, Lauren was like super woman to Beth, she was big news in our household. Hearing little feet patter, I smiled at the small red teddy bear with a heart stitched on it's belly.

"You think she will like it? I named him Mr. Cuddles" Beth said excitedly, I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly.

"Yes she will love it. That's so sweet baby" I said emotional, Beth has been nothing but caring and kind to Lauren, even though Lauren never says anything back.

"You think today might be the big day?" Beth asked stealing a bacon off my plate.

"It could be"

"See! I should be coming with you, I need to introduce her to all of her friends I got her" Beth tried to persuade me but I wasn't budgeting.

"None of those stuffed animals are going anywhere" I explained as she sighed dramatically.

"Okay…"

"Why don't you want to spend the day with your Father?" I asked confused, all last week she been bugging me about Dyson. Beth went silence all of sudden, I turned her so she was facing me.

"Beth?"

"It's not that I don't...Dad always have to bring Ciara with us. I want it to be just me and him" Beth confessed as rage seeped into my blood, that lying ass douche bag! He promised me that it was just going to be Beth and him.

"Okay sweetie, I'll talk to him about it, just go upstairs and finish getting dressed" I said as she placed Mr. Cuddles on the counter and went to her room.

Doorbell rings…..

Right on time!

I quickly walked over to the door and swung it open, my anger guiding my movements. Dyson stood there with some donuts in his hands, he tried to give them to me but I slapped them out his hands.

"Well good morning to you too" Dyson said following me into the kitchen. He sat the crushed box on the counter and sat down, picking food off both Beth and my plate.

"Why do you lie so much! Like everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie Dyson" I said folding my arms over my chest. He sat back in his chair and sighed loudly.

"What the hell did I do now?"

"Beth told me that Ciara had been on all of you guys Father daughters dates!"

"She only came on two dates!" Dyson fired back as I threw a piece of toast at him.

"Two is still too many Dyson! She is upset with you because you always including that bitch! Stop doing it or Beth will not be going on anymore dates with you" I threatened as he stood up quickly glaring down at me, I stood my ground unmoving and not afraid.

"You can't do that"

"Try me. I'm not playing Dyson, Beth is already asking questions about why you don't live here anymore. Just please...keep her away from you guys dates" I said more calmly sitting back down and running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked smirking at me, I looked at him confused.

"No...why?"

He looked down at my chest, I followed his stare and blushed deep red. My nipples were hard as rocks and you could clearly see them through my thin grey tank top. Quickly closing my robe and glaring at his perverted ass, I threw another piece of toast at him.

"You don't get to look at me like that anymore" I stated as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"We're still married so, technically I can look at you" He replied biting into the toast as I glared at him.

"No, you chose who you wanted, so this candy jar is forever closed to you" I said grabbing my plate and turning away from him. I heard him get up and walk around the table towards me, he leaned against the fridge and smirked at me.

"If I recall, I was in your candy jar not too long ago, my fingers, my tongue...my di-

"Daddy!" Beth screamed excitedly breaking the tense air, I felt tears fill my eyes as Dyson smiled brightly at his daughter.

"Hey shorty, you ready to go? Say bye to mommy" Dyson put her down as she ran to me, I quickly wiped my eyes so she wouldn't see and smiled at down at her.

"Bye mommy, don't forget to give Lauren her teddy bear!" Beth hugged me tight and ran back to Dyson who picked her up and walked to the front door. Once I opened the door for them, Dyson turned to me with remorseful eyes, he knew he fucked up.

"Bo, what I said in the kitchen, I didn-

"Bye Dyson" I tried to close the door but he kept it open with his foot.

"I'm sorry!" He said but I ignored him, how fucking dare he throw that night in my face like that. Finally the door was shut as I walked back into the kitchen to grab Mr. Cuddles. I sat down on my couch and clutched the red bear to my chest.

-8888-

Walking into the hospital room, I was met with two doctors talking quietly between themselves. I sat Mr. Cuddles on the window ledge with the other stuffed animals, and walked over to the two doctors.

"Hi doctors" I said getting their attention, I walked over to Lauren and kissed her forehead. Over the months, I have become very protective of the mystery woman. She has been my diary for the last couple of months, I had revealed all my secrets to her. I have told her my feelings on Dyson, my mother's abandonment and my fears. I always wished she would just talked back to me.

"Good morning Mrs. Dennis"

"Good morning Dr. Roberts and Dr. Sanders, how is my girl today?" I said moving her blond hair from her face.

"She has shown a huge improvement this morning, her brain activity has skyrocketed. It's a good chance she might wake up today or tomorrow" Dr Roberts said excitedly.

I smiled down at her, my heart started to feel tingling and warm. I was so happy to hear that...Beth was gonna have a field day with this. The doctors left me alone as I took my jacket off and started to straightened up all her gifts and flowers. Between Beth and Trick, Lauren's room was going to become a flower shop pretty soon.

"Open the curtains so some sunlight can come in" I told her, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains back. The nurses always made their rounds at around the afternoon, so I try to get here early in the morning, when it's quiet and peaceful. Walking back around the bed, I gently grabbed her foot. Softly as I could, I started to massage it. Dr. Roberts told me that it was good to massage the muscles in her feet and legs so I didn't waste anytime.

"Beth was sad that she couldn't come and see you, but I told her tomorrow she could spend the whole day with you. Sadly, I have to be at a business meeting for my company but, I will come straight here after I'm done" I explained as silence was my reply, sometimes it was good to have a ear and no judgement but I would give up about anything right about now to hear just a mumble of her voice. Kenzi had a field day when she found out about my "girlfriend" status, to my defense, I couldn't come up with anything else. It came out so natural, I never experienced that in college because I had Dyson. I have looked at women before but I never considered dating or having any sexual encounters with them. Lauren was beautiful don't get me wrong, but my feelings were straight platonic...I was just very protective of her that's it.

"Oh Dyson was a complete ass this morning, he brou-

My phone rung loudly, interrupting me as I quickly fished inside my purse to get it. Sitting down in my chair, I pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID.

"Dyson what do you want?" I said into the phone, leaning back in the chair and flipping through channels, I pushed the mute button and looked at Lauren.

"He's trying to apologized but I don't want to hear it" I said to the sleeping woman and went back flipping through channels. After about two minutes, I took him off the mute and spoke with irritation in my voice.

"Dyson…"

"Bo, come on! You know I was joking"

"No you wasn't, you was trying to make me feel bad for falling for your shit. But best believe, that was the last time. I can't do this back and forth with you" I explained

"Bo, do we need to rehashed the whole reason why we are getting a divorce?" Dyson said as I sat up quickly.

"Dyson! You cheated! What to rehash?" I yelled

"I cheated because you put more effort into that damn company than you did our marriage! So many nights YOU didn't come home, don't try and play the victim here"

"Dyson...all you had to do was say something, tell me to stop and come home, not go out and fuck the first woman that gave you attention"

"At least she had time" He threw back at me

"Bye Dyson"

"Typical Bo behavior, run when the conversation gets too deep. You did this...you cause this tear in our marriage. It was just a matter of time...I couldn't wait forever Bo"

"Well, I wish you all the happiness, I will be by to pick up Beth around seven o'clock" I said cutting the conversation short because I felt a lump forming in my throat, and I didn't want him to hear me cry on the phone.

"Whatever...bye"

"Bye" I quickly hung up and closed my eyes, I was having a good day today and He had to go and ruin it! Sniffing and wiping my tears away, I blinked back more and put my phone back into my purse.

When I moved my hair from my face and looked back up, two of the most deep colorful green eyes was staring back at me.

 **Lauren is awake!**

 **Wanted to go deep into the root of Bo and Dyson failing marriage.**

 **Let's see how Lauren reacts**

 **Review.**


	4. AN

**A/N There's a lot of questions in my reviews! Lol so let me get to it.**

 **The reason I didn't use Charlotte because it was use too many times already, wanted to switch it up.**

 **If anybody is interested in being a Beta, by all means send me a message. I know it's hard to read this but I am currently writing this story on my phone's notepad, my computer died on me last week. :( it's very time consuming trying to write just one chapter.**

 **Bo is 28 years old and Kenzi is 26 years old. Lauren is 30, and I really wasn't thinking about Lauren's natural eye color at the time I was writing. I already sent the chapter before I could change it, I can change it back to brown next chapter. Sorry lol**

 **Bo's company is really not that important in this story, it's just that she spend more time with her company than her husband. The money from her father has not been touched, it's in a safe locked away for Beth.**

 **The company is in conjunction with Trick's bar Dal Rita. So Bo and Kenzi are part owners.**

 **Hope I answered all you guys questions.**

 **Thank you all for your inputs...its greatly needed.**

 **Chapter 4 is coming!**

 **But until then….sneak peek!**

" _Don't panic, I know you don't know me"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Apparently your girlfriend"_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been going through hell and back these few months. I'm not gonna promise regular updates but I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Bo**

I have rehearsed every night for this moment. The moment that I would finally get to see her awake, and tell her thank you. But now, as I look into her honey brown eyes, all my rehearsing was for shit.

She was…so _beautiful_

Now is not the time to be observing her beauty! Say something!

"Uh…." Was all I could muster before she started to struggle with the breathing cord in her nose.

She looked so confused as her eyes scanned the room frantically, I could see that she was getting irritated. I rushed out my seat to stop her before she did any damage to her recovery. Laying my hand on her shaking ones, I looked into her eyes and mustered enough courage to actually say something.

"Relax. You're safe" I softly told her, tugging at her hands to make her let go of the cord, she hesitated but eventually let go. I still had her hands in my grasp, personally I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. Sadly, I let her delicate hand fall back to her side as I looked down at the floor embarrassed at my actions. I quickly sat back down, I could feel her stare burning into my head as I looked at my shoes. This feeling I was suddenly consumed by was terrifying. I never felt such emotions before, Dyson was my husband and I loved him dearly but this….

I looked up at her and again, her eyes were staring me down with intensity that I never could have imagine. I gave a nervous chuckle and folded my hands together in my lap.

"Don't panic, I know you don't know me-

"Who are you?" Her scratchy voice hit my ears, her question threw me into a panic. Shit! I needed to get her on board before the doctors came in. I rattled my brain for a good answer, but before I could stop myself…

"Apparently your girlfriend" I blurted out. Her eyes widen as her heart monitor went crazy. I sat there shocked as well, that was not what I wanted to say damn it! I closed my eyes at my stupidity and let out a sigh. She was definitely going to throw me out on my ass now.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked as she stared at me.

"Nothing?" I continued but she just stared and stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna call the nurse in for you" I stated about to get up and walk away but her voice froze me to my spot.

"Please! Don't leave"

The fear in her voice made my knees lock up and made my heart break. I turned around and damn near ran back to the bed as I saw utter fear swimming in her watery eyes.

"I'm not leaving you sweetie, I'm just going to get the nurse okay" I explained but her face didn't change. I saw the nurse's button above her bed, that would work I guess. Hovering over to smack the button, a woman's voice immediately responded.

"Yes?" The nurse asked, I looked down at the blond woman and smiled.

"She's awake" I informed her and sat back down in my chair.

"Lauren, do you re-

Her eyes narrowed as her face frowned suddenly. I choked on my words at the death glare she was sending me.

"How you know my name?" She snapped. I was so taken back at the switch of emotions, that I stumbled over my words.

"Uh...Well...I told you already you are my girlfrie-

"Don't do that" She spat. I look at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Lie. Don't lie to me" She said. I blew out a harsh breath and gave her a apologetic smile.

"Okay. We're not together but I had to lie so the doctors could tell me what was going on with you" I explained.

"Why?"

"You don't remember seriously?" I asked worried but before I couldn't get anything else out, her room filled up suddenly with doctors and nurses. I quickly moved out the way, they were asking her questions and rushing around her but through it all...her eyes stayed on me. My heart was beating so fast that I worried it was going burst and spill it's contents all over the white floor...I had to get out of here. The doctors finally manage to get Lauren's attention, I took the opportunity to sneak away. I pressed my back onto the closed door and tried to calm my heart down. I never experience this type of emotions before.

Maybe it was gratitude for what she did.

No...This was raw lust and unfiltered emotions swimming inside me. Giving my head a shake to erase the things floating inside, I decided to get some coffee. By the time I got back, she was still awake looking out the window. Her room was empty and my nervousness came rushing back. I put my coffee down and walked over to the million and one stuffed animals sitting on her windshield. I picked up the purple bunny and walked closer to her bed.

"My daughter made me promise her that if you woke up and she wasn't here, I was to give this to you" I whispered. I sat the bunny on the bed as Lauren slowly pulled the bunny close to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge the bed, I notice the her face had dried up tear tracks. I frowned, was she crying before I came back in here? What the hell did those doctors do to her! Before I could march out there and demand answers, she buried her face into the bunny and cried.

Now...I was never an emotional person, It took a lot to get me to shed tears but as I sat here and watched her break down in front of me, I couldn't help by let a tear roll down my cheek. I bent down and moved her hair from her face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked panicking, I watched as she held on tight to the bunny and nod her head.

"Do you feel comfortable telling me?" I whispered running my fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. I don't even know this woman and here I was about slap a nurse or doctor for making her cry. She finally looked up into my eyes and I was dazed momentarily at the sheer beauty of this woman's face...tears and all.

"You don't have to te-

"I'm paralyzed".

I sworn I just heard her say paralyzed, no that can't be right. I definitely misunderstood.

"Can you run that by me again, I hope I didn't hear what I think I just heard" I said shaking my head not believing one word. Tears started to fill my eyes more heavy now.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down, they say the car damaged my spine. It's a sixty percent chance that I will get my mobility back. I don't know why I just told you that" Lauren said wiping at her tears. I definitely was about to let my own break free, I could feel my eyes burn as they watered up. Oh my god! This is all my fault.

"I'm so sorry!" I broke down, this was all messed up. If only I was watching my daughter and not been refereeing between my mom and my sister, this beautiful woman would still be walking.

"This is all my fault! I should've been paying attention" I cried as Lauren looked on confused. I let out a shaky breath and started to explain.

"You got hit by a taxicab while saving my daughter, her soccer ball had bounced into street and I was too far to reach her. I surely thought my baby was hit until I saw you. An angel swooped in and grabbed her inches away from death, you turned your back just in time as you both hit the windshield" I explained with a shaky voice. It was still too much to talk about. I was still shaken up by the event. Lauren just laid there in shock, I could see that she was trying to remember.

"They brought you in right after. I was so scared for you" I whispered that last part.

"Y...Your daughter?" Lauren asked looking down at the bunny and the rest of the teddy bears surrounding her room.

"She's fine. Broken arm and few bruises that cleared up already. She was lucky"

"That's good to hear I guess" She mumbled burying her face deeper into the stuffed animal. It was so fucking cute.

"But this is all my fau-

"I decided to run out there, I knew what I doing. I remember now, ponytail with a purple and pink bows. I remember her cries. It broke my heart. I thought I was too late"

"You wasn't"

"She broke her arm...I was too late, she still got hurt"

"She's alive. I would rather have a broken arm than be sitting in a funeral home. I can't even explain how much thanks I have in my heart for you. I will forever be in your debt Lauren" I said as she glared at me.

"You still haven't told me how you know my name?" Lauren asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, how am I explain how I know her name without embarrassing us both.

"Uh...Well, you see I might have helped with changing your bandages when you first got here. I just assumed it was your name that was tattooed over your left hip" I said looking everywhere but her face.

"You assumed correctly" She said burying her blushing face into the bunny, I cleared my throat totally embarrassed and walked over to my belongings grabbing my purse.

"Your leaving!" Her panic voice struck me as I froze, I dropped my purse and turned towards her.

"I don't want to be in the way, you need to recover and get be-

"You're not in the way...Please stay" She said making my heart jump in delight. I bit my lip nervously and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Plus you are the only person I trust right now in this place" She explained trying to scoot up in a sit position but was struggling. I quickly grabbed under her arm as sparks and tingles lit up my arm and chest. I groaned at the almost painful feeling but ignored it and help her into a sitting position.

"Better?" I asked fluffing her pillows. She smiled a little but I can easily see the pain and sadness in her eyes. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, as I tried to quickly wiped it away before she saw it. She looked at me confused and pushed the purple bunny into my arms.

"You might need him more than I do. Your eyes are so sad, so much pain I can see in them. Someone has hurt you dearly" She guessed as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I grabbed the bunny and nodded.

"I am hurt but I am greatly guilty for what I have done to you." My voice cracked as I tried to talk. Why was this woman making me feel so exposed? I was seconds from spilling all my secrets to her.

"It was God's plan for this to happen. A plan I don't know yet but, I am willing to follow and see where this plan takes me. It was faith for us to be together right here...right now" She explained as I just stood there in shock. Here this woman was paralyzed and bed bound, telling me that this was supposed to happen.

I just couldn't understand

"You have a beautiful soul. I am going to take every step with you until you are fully recovered. I owe you at least that"

"You owe me nothing. But I won't refuse such a request. Plus you seems like your very determined to help me"

I smiled huge and reached out for her hand, she looked at my hand for a moment and slowly put her hand in mines. She gave a shaky breath and smile up at me.

"I'm sorry it's just...I haven't had much human contact in a while." Her fingers started to rub my knuckles and wrist. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan out at the touch.

"Well that will change when hurricane Beth comes through here. She so excited to meet you, she's thinks you're an angel that was given to her" I explained as I watched her face lit up with curiosity for my daughter.

"That's...I'm humbly amazed that she thinks that"

"You're a pretty big deal in my house" I said as she pulled my hand closer to her body, I had to follow the movement by scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"You're not going to leave if I fall asleep are you?" She asked with panic in her eyes.

"I will be right here" I let my fingers laced between hers. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, my hand still imprisoned in her death grip. I sighed knowing I was not going to able to moved for awhile. I fished for my phone from my pocket and dialed Kenzi.

"Yo Yo" Kenzi voice hit my ears, I looked at Lauren and whispered.

"She's awake"

"What! No shit...That's great. Want me to bring Bethany up there?"

"No. Not yet, she's struggling to remember what happen. I don't want to bombard her with Beth's over-excited personality" I explained leaning back in the chair.

"Ok. Why are you whispering?"

"She just went back to sleep. I don't want to disturb her"

"Just leave. You did all you could, you paid all her hospital bills. She should be fine with a hefty check...everybody go on about their lives" Kenzi suggested but my heart constricted painfully at that suggestion.

"No...I can't"

"Can't what?" Kenzi asked as I looked down at the woman.

"I can't leave her Kenzi…"

 **There you go.**

 **Their first encounter.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait...I am very sorry.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **L** **auren**

While watching this woman fuss over me for the last hour, I realized that I don't even know this pretty woman's name. Frowning at my lack of manners I continued to watch her. I could easily see that she was athletic, she took care of her body well. Her hair was a luscious chocolate color, I caught myself many times trying to run my fingers through it but manage to stop myself every time.

 _Stop it Lauren! She's obviously straight, plus she wouldn't want anything to do with you after you tell her you sleep in allies. She only helping you because you saved her daughter._

Even so, I couldn't help but be smitten with the beauty.

"Lauren sweetie are you listening to me?" she said as I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was some place else" I told her truthfully. She frowned and reached for my hand, I have figured out quickly that she was very touchy feely. It was either my hands or my hair she found herself touching all the time. Last night, I almost had a heart attack when she kissed my forehead. Her lips were so soft and my heart almost gave out right there in my hospital room.

But I knew I couldn't go another day without knowing her name.

"What's your name?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"Your name...You never told me your name, I could just continue to call you pretty eyes but that might be inappropriate" I manage to say without stuttering. I watched in amazement as her cheeks flamed up in a rosy red color, I let a shy smirk cross my face.

"Bo Dennis...is my name" She mumbled trying to cool her face down. She was so fucking cute it was unreal.

"Well...Bo Dennis what's next?" I asked. I had about a few days left in this hospital and then I was free. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew after I'm discharged it was back to allies and dumpster food.

"Well there is something I want to talk to you about, but I don't know how to present it to you without you freaking out" She said nervous, I reached out for her so she could sit down next to me in the bed.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. She bit at her lower lip, a nervous habit I couldn't take anymore. I found some confidence deep inside and reached over to pulled at her lip with my index and thumb. She hiked a eyebrow at my action but didn't say anything, I let the soft skin go blushing madly.

"Tell me" I said

"Well...last friday I just finished renovating my house, everything is brand new, no one has lived in it in the last three months" She said watching my heart monitor. I gestured for her to continue as she sighed and reached for my hand again.

"What I'm trying to say is that Beth and I would love for you to accompany us by letting us help take care of you until you get better or until you can handle stuff on your own"

Heart monitor going crazy.

I was frozen in shock, did I just hear her right?

"W...What?" I stuttered

"Live with me. Let me start repaying my debt to you."

"I...I...I can't!" I shouted in disbelief, I couldn't tainted or dirty her life like that. I was not that important.

"Oh…"

The hurt look on her face almost had me reconsider...almost. She removed her hand from mine and moved to sit in the chair. I felt cold and lonely immediately. How do I explain this! I couldn't...could I?

"Um...okay. Well, let me see if I could get you into a nice rehabilitation center somewhere close. I meant what I said Lauren, I want to help you through this all the way" She confessed.

"Thank you. You really don't owe me anything Bo, anybody else would have done the same thing"

"I doubt that. So you haven't said anything about a spouse or boyfriend...Oh my God! I just asked you to move in with me not realizing you must have a husband somewhere!" She looked mortified and embarrassed. I shook my head and laughed at her red cheeks.

"Bo relax...I don't have a husband or a boyfriend. I was married but I am divorced now" I lied...well half lied. It was the truth, I didn't have a husband or boyfriend...but I was still married.

"Oh. How does it feel to be divorced?" She asked curious.

"Free" Was all I could say, she nodded in agreement biting at her lip again.

"You're gonna bite that lip right off" I said chuckling as she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked smiling.

"I don't use them anyway" She mumbled a little louder as I smirked at her answer, she was making me smile more and more these past two days.

"So, that doesn't mean injuring them...you don't know if you might have to use them" I found myself saying. I damn near choked as I watched the sexiest grin I have ever seen cross her face.

"I'll keep that in mind" She whispered looking at me. We were staring at each other when suddenly the door bursted open...

 **Bo**

Shit...Shit...Shit!

Why would I ask her to move in!

She totally just turned me down, I never been told no before...always a first for everything. I tried not to let the hurt show on my face, I really thought she would say yes but, totally forgot that...maybe she had a husband or boyfriend somewhere that she hadn't mentioned yet. I doubt it but you never know, I did found out that she was married but is divorced. I can't wait to say I'm divorced and become a free woman again, some might say our marriage could be salvaged and truthfully it could. It's just that Dyson has changed so much I rarely recognize him lately. I have changed as well and we both lost our way and our love along the way. My heart was still sensitive to the fact that Dyson was not mine anymore. Even though I walk around with my head high and a smile on my face...I was still hurting.

But this woman…

Lauren. She made the hurt disappear somehow, I was always so happy around her. Our conversation was smooth never forced, I liked being around her. Beth was so jealous when I came home and told her Lauren was awake. She demanded that I take her to the hospital that instant...which was ten o'clock at night. I had to make a deal with her so she would go to sleep, and that deal just got cashed in as Lauren's hospital door bursted open. Beth came barreling into the room with a wide smile, she saw me first and then Lauren. Just like a switch, I watched my hyper excited daughter blushed and shy away behind Kenzi's legs. I jumped up from the bed and walked over to them.

"Kenzi thank you for bringing her"

"No problem" Kenzi said but her focus was on the woman lying down.

"Dude she's hot" Kenzi whispered in my ear smirking as I blushed and nod. I bent down to looked at Beth who eyes haven't left the bed in front of them.

"You want to say hi?" I asked her but she completely ignored me. This was not how I pictured this going at all.

"Come on Beth, what happen to all the stuff you wanted to say? Don't punk out on me now" Kenzi said as I rolled my eyes and picked my daughter up. Walking us back over to the bed, Lauren smile had me dazed for a minute...she was just as excited to see Beth as Beth was to see her. Lauren suddenly reached behind her pillow and pulled one of her many stuffed animals out.

It so happened to be the bunny.

"Your Mother told me you gave me this? Is that true?" Lauren said as Beth bit her lip and nodded.

"Answer with words baby" I said to her.

"Yes" Beth voice was so low and shy, I was shocked that her voice could sound so soft. Any other time, she was loud and confident.

"Well...Thank you so much, he got me through some rough times in here. I'm very happy that you are okay" Lauren smiled as Beth body started to shake, I knew what was about to happen as I held on to her more tight.

"But you aren't okay! This is all my fa...fault!" My little girl voice cracked as tears fell, Lauren's face changed in horror as I hugged my crying child in my arms. Kenzi walked over rubbing her little back.

"No...this was not your fault Beth, things like this just happens in life and I'm very grateful that Lauren was there to save you"

"Yes she right" Lauren said as Beth head popped up.

"I am very lucky to be sitting here with you guys right now. Even so, I wouldn't change the outcome. You are safe and okay and that's all I wanted all along. So don't worry about me little Bo" She said smiling as Beth wiggled out my arms and slowly walked over to Lauren.

"Thank you" Beth little voice said as she struggled to hop on the bed. Bo pushed her daughter up and over as Beth threw her arms around Lauren.

"You're so welcome sweetheart and no more running in the street okay?" Lauren said as Beth gave her a wide smile. Reaching for the little girl's arm, Lauren saw the pink cast and smirked.

"Any room left for me?"

"Yes! I told my mom to leave you a spot" Beth explained, I walked over to my purse and pulled out some markers.

"Here you go" I handed the markers to Lauren, our fingers touched and I couldn't help but let out a little gasp.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Thank you" Her soft voice hit my ears, I was finding myself lost in her eyes when suddenly I was bumped into by my smirking sister.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, Kenzi and I will go down to the food court. Want anything back?" I asked. The two looked at each other and back at me.

So fucking adorable!

"Ice cream"

"Coffee"

They both said in unison, I rolled my eyes at my daughter's request.

"Nice try, it's only ten o'clock in the morning" I said walking over to Kenzi.

"I'll bring your coffee Lauren and some cereal for you young lady" I said waiting for a response but never got one, they were so engrossed in a conversation about Disney princesses. Kenzi and I walked out the room and to the elevator.

Just when I pushed the button…

"You want to fuck her don't you?" Kenzi said quite loudly, I quickly scanned around us hoping no one heard her. I grabbed her arm and pushed her inside the waiting elevator.

"Could you be any louder!" I hissed blushing as I smacked the button to the ground level. Kenzi laughed and smirked.

"So you do? You want to suck he-

"Good morning!" I interrupted her as a old couple got on the elevator. I glared at Kenzi who was laughing behind her hand. We finally got to the cafeteria, I walked over to the coffee station and started to make two cups

"Well I think it's cool that you finally have the hots for somebody"

"I don't have the hots"

"Could've fool me, you both were oozing sex and I do believe you both were about to kiss if Beth didn't burst in" Kenzi said grabbing a bag of chips off the counter.

"N….No we...I...I was...we was just talking"

"Okayy, so did you ask her?" Kenzi asked opening her unpaid chips. I grabbed some cereal and a bottle of milk, some muffins, and the two cups of coffee.

"She said no" I told her walking over in line.

"That sucks. So are you going to get her into a rehab place?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders paying for my food. We made our way back up to the room.

"Look, I know you want to help her...hell me too. But we can't just force ourselves into her life" Kenzi tried to make me understand but Kenzi didn't know what I knew.

"You're right. Can we go inside now?" I said pushing the door open, they were still sitting on the bed talking and laughing.

"Mommy! Look what Lauren drew!" She pushed her arm out so I could see the masterpiece that was on her arm. It was beautiful. Her cast was all different kinds of colors, she had flowers, birds, rabbits, and Lauren's name written beautifully.

"I'm never taking it off"

"You gonna have to if you plan on helping me get better" Lauren said as Beth nodded in agreement. I passed over her coffee and a muffin while I set Beth up with her cereal on Lauren's food table.

"That's some nice artwork" I said as I watched her face turn red.

"I took art classes in high school and college"

"Oh really! What college did you go to?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed. I watched her tense up and look away.

"Don't wanna talk about it"

I nodded not responding, I took a sip of my coffee and grabbed my phone from the windshield where it was charging. I saw that I missed numerous calls from my job and a couple from Dyson.

"I'm going to step outside for a bit to take a call. I'll be right back" I didn't wait for an answer and left. Speed dialing my office, my assistance Claire answered.

"Good morning Mrs. Dennis"

"Good morning Claire, how many calls have I missed?" I asked take another sip of my coffee. What I thought would be just a five minute call ended up being an hour long meeting conference call. Once I was finally finished, I threw my now empty cup of coffee away and made my way back to the room. It was quiet as I pushed the door open and saw both Beth and Lauren fast asleep. Kenzi was sitting in my chair on her phone snapping pictures.

"These would be good in your wedding photos" She said smirking.

"How long have they been asleep?" I walked over and covered them with the sheet.

"Just knocked out actually, Beth good here with you because I have to stop by the bar to interview some bartenders"

"Yeah she's fine. I don't have to go back to work today"

Kenzi jumped from the chair and grabbed her jacket.

"Alright see you later and don't try to grope her in her sleep" She laughed and she walked out. I sat down and just watched them sleep so peacefully. I was not harboring feeling for this woman, it's nothing but infatuation.

 _Yeah keep telling yourself that_

 _It is!_

 _I think_

"Hello"

I jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice, I gestured her in as I stood up to introduce myself.

"Hi. What happen to nurse Jackie?"

"She is out sick so I'm covering her shifts, you are Bo right? The girlfriend?" She asked as I blushed.

"Umm yeah" I answered as we walked over to the bed.

"How is she doing?" The nurse asked putting on some gloves. I quickly grabbed Beth and held her in my arms. Lauren's eyes fluttered opened at the movement.

"She's doing well...considering" I said

"Well you know most people come out of this fully healed, so don't give up hope" The nurse said quietly talking to Lauren as I rocked Beth in my arms. It took only about forty minutes to change her bed sheets and give her a bath. Once she was back in her bed and sitting up, I helped her comb and braid her hair as Beth watched cartoons.

"So you're still going with the girlfriend role huh?" She said smirking. I blushed running my fingers through her blond hair.

"Yeah if it keeps me my privileges" I said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry about before, I really don't like talking about my past."

"Don't we all, but I don't think it's fair how I told you almost everything about me" I told her a little pissed.

"I know. But I will tell you soon...just let me get through all this first"

"Promise?" I stuck out my pinky as she laughed.

"Oh pinky promise! I want to join" Beth said as she pushed her pinky into the fold. We all latch our pinkies together as I leaned down and kissed them.

"Promise" She whispered….


	7. Chapter 7

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

Lauren was going home tomorrow

Home

A place I still haven't gotten the pleasure of knowing, I have caught onto Lauren's ways pretty quickly. She was a very private person. I think I told her almost everything about my life, I was pissed and hurt that she didn't trust me enough to talk about her past with me. I told myself I would not pressure her, she will tell me when she's ready.

"Yo! Bo Bo! Are you here?" Ignoring my sister's loud ass greeting, I dropped one of the screwdrivers in my hand loudly so she would know I'm in the bathroom. I could hear her boots slamming hard against my wooden floors. Turning my attention back to the task at hand, I heard the bathroom door open.

"What the hell!" Kenzi said confused and shocked, I grinned and wiped the sweat from my brows. It took me almost two hours to install this walking in tub but I manage to get it together. Standing up and stretching my limbs, I could hear my bones cracking.

"What is that? Oh...how...what the hell have you done to your bathroom!" Kenzi yelled.

"Had to install a walk in bathtub, I read it somewhere on the internet that while taking care of a wheelchair bound person, you must have wheelchair access throughout the house. Come look at the stairs!" I yelled excited as I pulled her out the bathroom and over to my staircase.

"I actually had people come and put that in, it's so convenient and easy to use. So when she wants to go up and down...She can." I explained wiping my dirty hands on my work out shirt. Kenzi looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Bo…

"I know this is a little too much but I can-

"Bo...She already told you no. I know for a fact you just spent at least two grand alone for this thing here, I told you already...You can't force her" Kenzi said as I felt all my excitement vanished.

"I know that Kenzi, but it doesn't mean she might not stay over for a couple of days. Her and Beth our new best friends now...so she is bound to come over eventually" I tried to explain. Kenzi shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"You just remodeled this entire house from the ground up and now you want to mess it up with wheelchair equipment and lifts?" She said.

"Come on Kenzi it's not that bad, I just tweaked a couple of things"

"Try a lot of things" She said looking at the new triple door refrigerator. I rolled my eyes and pushed pass her to walk around the counter.

"I want her to feel at home" I argued

"That's the thing… this is not her home"

 **Lauren**

"Can you feel that?" The doctor asked me, I bit my lip forcing myself not to cry as I felt nothing. I shook my head no and the doctor let go of my right foot.

"Okay. We are going to do some drills with the wheelchair, I want you to be comfortable with getting yourself in and out" He explained and two nurses demonstrated everything for me. After about thirty or forty minutes of moving from the bed to the wheelchair...I was tired and hungry. I flicked through the channels and waited for Bo to arrive. I was nervous for her arrival, I had promised her that I was going to share a piece of my past. I found out yesterday morning that my bag had survived and that Bo had it at her house. I was nervous that she might have looked in it and saw all the dirty clothes and cardboard. But I don't think she would do something like that without my permission. I liked Bo a lot...But was I ready to tell her everything? Will she even return my feelings? She has been nothing but good to me, and I didn't want our new found friendship ruined because of I was too chicken shit to tell her things about me. I've already lied numerous times about my marriage and I really didn't want Bo mad at me, but I couldn't go down that road...I wasn't strong enough to talk about that time in my life. I was a successful surgeon in the Army, was deployed twice and came back unharmed, and married the love of my life. To any outsider I had the perfect life, no one knew the horrors I was going through day by day.

 _Knock...Knock_

I heard as the door slowly opened, I first saw the hair, then her eyes and finally her smile. It was crazy how much of my mood change just at seeing her smile at me.

"Hey" I said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself. How you feel?" She asked walking farther into the room. She dropped her purse in the chair and came closer to me. It took everything in my power to not moan when I felt her fingers run through my hair.

"So...Are you excited to be leaving this place?" She asked massaging my scalp. I let my eyes close and focus on her touch.

"Lauren...Are you listening?"

When I didn't reply, she stopped and pulled her hand away. I quickly frowned up at her.

"Why you stop?" I asked leaning my head closer to her.

"You wasn't listening to me and I don't take well to people ignoring me" She said pulling my hair around her hand.

"I'm sorry. So what was you saying?" I asked leaning away from her, her scent was clouding my senses.

"Not important anymore" She moved away but I caught her arm.

"Everything you say is important to me Bo" I said as she smiled. She jumped up on the bed and sat

with her legs folded.

"I know you told me you was going to share some things, but before we get into that...will you please reconsider my offer?"

"Bo…"

"Lauren…" She mimicked smiling at me.

"I already told you I can't" I said looking at her sadly. She gave a huffed and glared at me.

"You can't or you won't?"

"I don't want to uproot you and Beth lives like that, I'm a stranger who happened to be at the right time. Do you even know how to take care of me? It's a lot of-

"Yes! I have been reading books and searching on the web. I even gotten equipment installed in my house for you." She confessed as I gasped in shocked.

She really did that...for me?

"Bo…

"I am serious about this, I haven't been this serious about something since Beth. You are important to me and my daughter and we just want you safe with us" Bo said looking into my eyes as I felt tears cloud my vision. She reached and wiped the tears away.

"You don't have to be afraid Lauren"

"It's not that easy"

"Of course it is" She said rolling her eyes. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows. Could I?

"You don't even know me Bo" I stressed out, she leaned over and grabbed my chin lifting my head to meet her eyes.

"I don't have to know you to know that you are kind, sweet and selfless. You're beautiful and have a very big heart" my monitor was beeping loudly as I stared at her. Quietly laughing at her biting at her lower lip, I reached over and tugged on it. Once it was set free, I didn't let go right away and ghost my finger across the woman's bottom lip. She grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers.

"This could be a start of a amazing friendship, I really don't have close friends and Kenzi is all I have. So let me be your friend Lauren" She said looking into my eyes.

Damn...She knew how to wear a person down.

 **Bo**

"You need to know some things about me and after, if you still deem me worthy...then I will consider moving in with you. Deal?" Lauren said as I nodded trying to keep my excitement at bay.

"Okay. First I want to say that I was at my lowest when this event happened. It was last year around the winter time, December left and January was just around the corner. It was a cold winter and I had nothing but a thin cotton shirt and some tore up dirty jeans. It was night time and I was walking home when I saw a woman with headphones in her ear walking with no care in the world. I haven't ate in three days and I was getting desperate. I didn't think and I didn't hesitate to attack. All I wanted was her purse but during the fight...the woman had a panic attack and I chose to ignore it and get the money from her purse." Her voice cracked as tears fell, I decided to keep quiet and let her finish.

"I didn't even looked back, I had graduated with top honors in medical school and I ignored the signs because I didn't want to get caught. She died and It's all my fault!" She sobbed as I gasped in complete shock. I was not prepared for that, not in a million years did I think she would confessed to something like that.

"Um...wow"

"That's all you have to say?" She said confused. I was speechless, looking into her eyes...I had no words.

"Your silence says it all. You don't have to sugarcoat your response"

"I'm not. I just don't know what to say to you. On one hand, you was trying to survive at any means necessary. But on the other hand, you let a person die out of cowardly fear of getting caught." I explained trying to make her understand that I wasn't judging her but letting her know that what she did was inexcusable. I wiped at her tears and looked into her eyes. I could see that it was hard for her to talk about it, she was remorseful and that's what I was looking for. I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms.

"For whatever reason, I don't look at you differently okay, I just don't understand why were you even in that predicament in the first place?"

"I was running away from something. I left everything and ran...I been living on the streets for a while now. That's why I can't take you up on your offer, I'm just a dirty homeless woman that eats from a dumpster and sleeps in allies" She confessed. I hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"And that's more of a reason for you to consider it. I want you to come live with me Lauren, I don't care about your past...We're here now and I'm still sitting here"

"I don't deserve this...you"

"Saving my daughter must've tipped the scale in your favor" I smiled as she tucked a piece of my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"Must have" She whispered.

An hour later, I left her in her privacy and made my way down to the lobby. Lauren was hiding something and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was something big. As I walked out and towards the parking lot, I felt my pocket vibrate. Quickly jumping into my car, I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw that it was Dyson.

"What do you want Dyson?"

"That's some greeting Bo, who pissed in your coffee?"

"Dyson…

"Okay, I wanted to run something by you real quick. I was wondering if it was okay that Beth join Caira and I on our vacation to Miami? I swear I will kee-

"Hell no! She just got well Dyson, she doesn't want to be cooped up in a hotel with you and your whore"

"Watch your mouth Bo"

"No"

"How can you just say no like that! She's my daughter too!"

"I don't have time for this, I have to get home and prepare for La-

I suddenly cut my sentence off, I didn't really want to tell Dyson about my living arrangements just yet.

"Bo please just consider it, She really want Beth to like her. I am serious Bo" The line went dead before I could say anything. Punching the steering wheel, I started the car and peeled out the lot.

 **Lauren**

Today was the day.

I was finally getting the hell out of this hospital, I was sitting in my wheelchair by the window with my purple bunny, when a knock was heard. Bo had tired me down to the point where I didn't have any strength left to fight her. The door bursted open revealing Beth tiny little body flying into the room straight at me. She jumped into my lap and hugged me tight.

"Beth easy! Gotta be careful" Bo said walking into the room. She had on some red joggers and a tight fitted black t-shirt. She made something so simple looking...look amazing. Her hair was pinned up showing off her neck.

"She's fine...I can't feel anything anyway" I shrugged as I moved us closer to the bed, I was getting the hang of pushing myself around in my wheelchair.

"Did they give you your discharge papers yet?" Bo asked smoothing out my shirt over my shoulder, it was a hassle getting dressed this morning. My nurse took it upon herself to do a last minute exercise on dressing myself.

"Yeah. I was just sitting here waiting on you guys." I said smiling up at her. The nurses had packed all my stuffed bears and get well cards, I was a little sad that my flowers were thrown away...Bo gave them to me and I really wanted them.

"Well let's hit the road and get something to eat on the way"

"Lauren! You're gonna love our new house, it's so big!" Beth said excited. Bo walked behind me and leaned close to my ear, strands of her hair fell in front of my face. Her smell was intoxicating. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't let a moan slipped out. Beth jumped from my lap and helped her Mom pushed me.

"I am really happy that you agreed to do this Lauren" Her voice was soft and low in my ear. I let my eyes close and took a deep breath.

"I should be the one thanking you" I said as we made our way outside. Fresh air hit me instantly as I inhaled the slight breeze. Bo was a pro at getting me in and out and into the car, it made my heart do funny things watching her care for me and worry. After arguing between tacos and pizza, we finally made it to her house...or should I say mansion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I whispered as Bo pulled into the mile long driveway.

"It's not that big in the inside" Bo tried to explain but it was no use. My jaw was planted on the car floor as I watched Beth jumped out her car seat and run up the stairs to the door.

"Are you rich or something?" I asked

"Or something, Just know that I'm well off and I am willing to share that with you if you let me" She said pulling my chair from the trunk and helping me in it.

"Bo we've talked about this. No spending anymore money on me. I'm still reeling over my hospital bill, I can't believe you paid that!"

"It was nothing" She mumbled as I folded my arms and glared at her. She laughed and pushed me up the ramp. Her house was beautiful, and the ramp didn't belong...even I knew that. But this woman...this kind woman was changing everything in her life to keep me comfortable.

"It was...Thank you" I reached behind and touched her hand.

"No problem. Now let's get you inside to your new home" She said opening the the big wooden door for us, Beth immediately held the door so her Mother could push me inside.

My new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

Lauren screams pierced through my bedroom walls as I threw the covers off me and ran. Her screams were loud and heartbreaking, as I pushed my legs to go faster. Once I hit the first level, I broke into a full on sprint to my guest room. Once I got there, I bursted in and ran over to the crying woman. It was like she was stuck in a bad nightmare that she couldn't wake from. So many nights I would just sit in the kitchen and wait, wait for her screams to echo through the walls. But this night I was too sleepy and accidentally fell asleep. Luckily Beth's room was on the east wing of the house and she didn't have to be bothered with Lauren's nightmares. I tip toed over to the struggling woman and pulled the covers from her sweaty body. Tears were falling as I climbed into the bed and pulled her to me.

"Lauren please wake up" My voice cracked as I held her tight, her grip on my tank top was strong and desperate. It never took long for her to break through and compose herself, she was always embarrassed afterwards and try to detached herself from me witnessing her vulnerability.

"Bo" She whispered as I pulled her closer and moved the sweaty hair from her face. Her eyes were still closed, her grip still tight and her cries finally stopped.

"Come on Lauren, It's just a nightmare baby wake up" I whispered as she jerked in my arms and gasped. Her eyes shot open, they were red and puffy. When she saw it was me holding her, she jerked back so fast as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh god! Bo, I...I did-

I cut her off and pulled her back to my chest. She sniffed and struggled but eventually stopped and laid her head on my breasts.

"Lauren...This is happening almost every night, I try not to push you but this is getting ridiculous. What is it that has you so scared like this?" I asked running my fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. But just like always...she pulls back and goes silent. I try not to let my disappointment show as I started to move to get up.

"No!"

Lauren yelled and grabbed my wrist, I sighed and let her pull me back into the bed. And like always..She silently asked for my comfort and affection. And like a perverted creep...I gladly give it to her without hesitation.

"One day Lauren, you will have to open up to me eventually" I whispered in the dark room. She said nothing as her grip on my arm tighten, so I stared at the ceiling feeling my eyes burn from the lack of sleep. Glancing over at the small clock next to me on the dresser, I saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. I let my head fall back on the pillow in irritation, I had a mandatory meeting scheduled at eight thirty and I know for a fact I'm gonna be dead on my feet tomorrow.

But as I looked down at the blond woman sound asleep in my arms...It was worth it.

 **Lauren**

I felt warm.

Like really warm and sweaty, something was tickling my nose as I swiped at it carelessly. I popped one eye open to see what it was bothering me in my sleep, my nose was suddenly filled with the smell of strawberries and lavender. I blinked a couple of times to get my focus and cursed loudly at what was lying in my bed.

"Bo" I whispered, she never stayed the night due to Beth waking up in the middle of night as well. My nightmares were keeping her up I knew, but she always told me that it was okay.

The woman gave no indication of waking up as she pulled my midsection closer to her and buried her face in my neck. I had to swallow a embarrassing moan as she shifted, her hair was in my face as she rubbed the small skin between my shirt and joggers. I tried counting in my head but that definitely wasn't working.

"Bo!" I said a little louder as she jerked and her lips grazed my neck, never in all my years of sexual experiences have my body reacted so intensely as it did right at that moment when her lips touched my skin. She pulled back and blinked at me confused.

"Why are you in my room?" She said, her voice husky with sleep...sexiest shit I ever heard.

"Umm...this is my room, you came in here last night I think" I said as she looked around and stretched her body. Her tank top left nothing to imagine as I quickly turned my head out of respect, but it was no use...the thin top show everything and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Fuck!" She yelled as I quickly glanced at her in worried as I saw her glaring at the clock, she pushed the covers off her and ran from the room. I didn't know how to feel, as I sat there and watched her leave. Folding my hands, I glanced at my chair and debated if I should just try and get in it myself but quickly chose not to. I was still recovering from the last time I tried. So I just laid there and waited, Bo seemed like she was really upset, so I'm not gonna upset her even more by calling her in here. After about ten minutes, Beth came in to say good morning before her bus came and got her for school. We talked and laughed but the honking of the school bus reminded us that she had to leave.

"Bye Lauren! See you when I come back, are we still gonna play barbie tea party?" She asked walking towards the door. She was so cute with her pink and purple bows in her head.

"Absolutely Beth. Have a good day at school" I said as she blew me a kiss running out the room.

Ten minutes went by…

I glanced at the clock and frowned, Bo would've been came in and helped me in my chair. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and waited. I didn't want to be a pest.

Twenty minutes went by…

My eyes started to droop but kept them open so I can wait for Bo, I wanted to thank her again for what she did for me last night. I know my screams were keeping her all night, I felt so guilty and a burden to her.

One hour went by...

 **Bo**

"Are you sleep"

I jerked awake at the harsh voice in my ear, looking over at my assistant Claire, I cleared my throat and sat up straighter in my seat.

"No" I lied.

"Focus Bo" She snapped at me as I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of water. Other CEO's were looking at me but I chose to ignore them and actually listen to the man at the podium talking. Mr. Williams had invented a top notch security system that I needed to invest in, plus it would do wonders in Dennis Headquarters.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, and it was becoming very hard to keep them open. I hissed at the sudden pain in my leg as Claire pinched my skin on my thigh. I looked at her as she shot me the nasty glare known to man. Claire isn't just my assistant, I met Claire in college and we been friends ever since. We might have slept together once or twice when Dyson and I had our differences before getting married, but it never went nowhere else. Claire was a hardass and didn't take shit from nobody...not even me and I'm her boss.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong? Stayed up all night?" She asked as I nodded about to tell her why when all thoughts fell silent in my head.

No….

Don't tell me I...

NO!

I let out a frantic cry and jumped up from my seat. My face paled as I quickly ransacked my purse for my phone. Claire gave an apologetic smile towards the speaker and stood up.

"I'm sorry for the interruption...proceed" Claire said and as I quickly walked out the meeting, I felt tears fill my eyes as I called Kenzi hoping to god she wasn't at the Dal.

"Pick up...Pick up" I whispered as Claire stormed over to me snatching my phone out my hand.

"Are you fucking crazy! You are seconds away from blowing a million dollars! What the he-

I snatched my phone from her hands and glared at her.

"Claire this is not the fucking time right now, just...just go back in there and take my place. You know everything. I trust you"

"No, get off the phone and get your ass back in there and make this deal!" Claire yelled but I wasn't paying her no attention.

" _Hello"_

"Kenzi thank god! I need you to go to my house right now!" I said frantically, I can't believe I left her in bed. How the fuck did I forget that!

"Cool beans...for what?"

"Lauren...I need you to check on Lauren for me" I said as I saw Claire eyebrow shot up at the name. I turned my back for more privacy and whispered.

"Please Kenzi now...I left her in her room, I forgot to put her in her chair this morning. God she will never forgive me for this!" I cried.

"Calm your tits, I will go over there as soon as I'm done sorting out these bil-

"No Kenzi! Please do it now! She been stuck in bed for hours already, I didn't leave her medicine or anything!" I said rubbing my forehead in irritation of myself. I can't believe I left her by herself. I was running late already and totally forgot. I'm might just have to hire a nurse, oblivious I couldn't handle it like I thought.

"Please Kenzi leave now" I plead in desperation.

"Okay...Okay...I'm leaving now. You owe me" Kenzi threatened.

"I got some leather boots with your name on it" I promised as Kenzi squealed in delight.

"Cool! I'm getting in the car now."

"Please make sure she's okay, that she eats, and take her medicine. Tell her that I will be around on my lunch break" I told her as Claire waved her hand in my face to get my attention. Once I was off the phone, Claire looked at me weird.

"So…." She started to say

I walked passed her and button my suit jacket ignoring her smirk. We made it back to the meeting but before I opened the door, Claire leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're gonna tell me who the hell Lauren is after this meeting" Claire said pushing me through the doors.

 **Lauren**

"Lauren wake up!"

I was jolted awake by someone calling my name, I opened my eyes to see Kenzi standing over me.

"Dude you been sleep this whole time?" She asked as I looked over at her confused, I tried to rolled but the sudden pain in my head stopped me in my tracks. I Whimpered at the excruciating pain as Kenzi dropped her purse and helped me to sit up. I was in so much pain from being in the same position for five hours, Kenzi put my pillows behind me as I leaned back.

"Are you okay dude?" Kenzi asked worried

"My meds…

"Oh yeah, Bo did say something about that. Where are they?"

"Kitchen counter" I mumbled rubbing my temple, this head injury was no joke. The headaches were brutal. I watched the short girl run out the room, I closed my eyes trying to ignore the throbbing in my head.

I didn't want to blame Bo for this. She does so much already for me, and I didn't want to put a strain on our relationship because of this.

"Okay so there's like a million and one pill bottles in there! I don't know which one to get...so I brought them all to you" Kenzi said dropping the bottles on the bed, she sat the cup of water on the stand by me. I quickly took my morning pills that I didn't take, and some pain meds. I swallowed the pills and gave the cup back to Kenzi.

"Umm...I know I'm not a doctor but shouldn't you eat something? I know you haven't ate anything since my sister forgot to feed you before she left" Kenzi said as I tried to stop the pounding in my head.

"Yes...I do, yes I'm hungry and I've been holding my urine since this morning" I said as Kenzi quickly pulled my chair towards the bed. I was holding my urine for dear life so I wouldn't mess myself but I couldn't hold it anymore. Kenzi struggled to get me in my chair, but we managed and rushed to the bathroom. I was too weak and in pain to do it myself so Kenzi cursed loudly when she figured out that she had to help me. Tears were filling my eyes but I didn't let them fall, this was so fucking humiliating and I was seconds from breaking into a sob. We finally got me on the toilet and she ran out the moment she heard the sprinkled sound of me peeing.

"Just shout when you're done!" She yelled through the door. Cleaning myself and flushing the toilet, I called her back in and we got me in the chair much faster than before.

"Come on blondie, let's see what my sis has for you to eat in her kitchen" She said pushing me out the room and to the kitchen. I pushed myself towards the counter as she opened the refrigerator.

"So...tell me about yourself Lauren"

"Nothing really interesting about me" I said softly wrapping my arms around myself as I watched her pull out all the ingredients for a turkey sandwich.

"Your homeless right...that's interesting, what happened for you to be that way"

"A disagreement that was blown out of proportion" I said wishing she would hurry up and finish making the damn sandwich so I could eat it.

"Hmm. Keeping secrets already"

"Excuse me?" I frowned as she shrugged slapping the bread on top of the finished sandwich.

"You're keeping secrets" She snapped at me.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but I'm not comfortable in telling you anything about me. If Bo wants to tell you then by all means but I will not let you stand there and bully me into telling you anything" I snapped back.

"Whatever" She pushed the plate towards me and left. I quickly bit into the sandwich and savored the taste. Fuck I was hungry. Three bites in, Kenzi came back into the kitchen and poured me another glass of water.

"So I'm about jet, Bo will be here in about another hour or so. You straight until then?" She asked a little put off.

"Can you push me into the living room so I can watched TV until she get here" I asked politely. Once I was in front of the TV, no words were said between us as she gathered her stuff to leave.

"Kenzi...Thank you so much for coming to check on me" I said smiling. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, if Bo wasn't on the verge of crying her eyes out in worry for you...I wasn't but you're welcome" She said walking out the door slamming it behind her. I sighed shaking my head, this was not how you get the girl by arguing with her sister. I looked at the door one last time and reached for the remote.

I missed Bo and Beth...the house was too quiet without them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

Pulling into my garage, I put the car in park and just sat there. I glanced at the bouquet of flowers sitting in the passenger's seat, I was nervous and scared to walk into my own house. I didn't know what I was walking into, she had all the rights to curse me out and scream at me. I looked into the rearview mirror and fuffled my hair.

"Here goes nothing…" I whispered and grabbed the flowers off the seat. Getting out the car and walking up to my front door, I peeked into my window to see if she was in living room and yes she was, sitting there sound asleep. Quickly opening the door, I tried to be as quiet as I could as I walked in and put my purse down. I took a step but regretted it as my heels clank loudly against the wooden floors. Quickly, I kicked my shoes off and slowly walked over to the sleeping woman. I bent down to her level, moved her hair out of her face and just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her, her eyes fluttered and opened. I smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Hey" I said smiling up at her, she looked down at me and moved her cheek from my caress. I swallowed my hurt and kneeled waiting for her to start yelling.

"I'm so sorry, I did-

"It's okay Bo" Her voice sounded tired, I put the flowers down in her lap. She picked them up and buried her nose in them.

"The flowers are beautiful"

"Those are for you...my apology" I grabbed her hand but she pulled away and rolled herself backwards.

"Thanks. What time do you have to go back to work?" She asked as I stood up and took my suit jacket off.

"I don't. I left early to come home straight to you, are you hungry? Did Kenzi feed you?" I shot off different questions.

"Yes she made me a sandwich before she left, and no I'm not hungry...I just want to lie down" I wanted to apologise again but I decided not to and put the flowers in a vase.

"Can you help me to my room, I been weak all day and can't move that much without hurting" She explained avoiding eye contact, I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes as I nodded. Pushing her into the grey and white guest room, I quickly changed the sheets and helped her into bed. I watched her grab the covers and pulled them over her, I reached to pull the covers more around her but she stopped me with a glare.

"I got it"

I let go of the covers and stood there like a idiot as I quickly wiped at my eyes before she saw, but it was no use.

"Are you crying" She asked shocked, I sniffed trying to compose myself as she looked at me like I was crazy. The more I looked into her eyes...the more my tears fell as I mumbled fuck it under my breath and crawled under the covers with her.

"Bo!...W...What are you doing?"

"I want to cuddle" I said lifting her arm and snuggling closer to her.

"Really...cuddling. If you haven't notice I'm a little pissed at you" She said pushing me back a little to see my face. She saw the tears and wiped them away with her hand.

"I forgive you but I'm still mad at you...so stop crying"

"Can I explain?" I asked as she nodded pulling me closer.

"I haven't been sleeping that much lately, I had a really important meeting this morning and totally overslept. I was rushing and honestly forgot" I said rubbing her arms.

"It's my fault, if I hav-

"No...It's my fault, I should have gotten you out of bed and fed you before I left. I know you like doing things yourself and I'm proud of you, but I can't let what happen today happen again" I said

"What are you saying?" She asked looking confused. I sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"What? No! I hired a day nurse for you" I quickly said as I saw the relief cross her face.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I think it's better that way and more reasonable. I work seven days a week, twelve to sixteen hours a day...I can't care for you like I want, so I decided to hire someone" I said scooting up the bed and putting her head in my lap.

"I want to take time off but I really can't right now with the budgets cuts and renovations"

"It's okay Bo, I know you work hard and I'm sorry that I keep you up at night" She apologize, I shook my head.

"Trust me It's not you, Dyson has been running me crazy with this divorce settlement, My job been hounding me about charts and figures I haven't even started on yet...I'm just drained of all energy" I told her and it was true, I was tired of it all.

"Why is Dyson so demanding about the money? I thought you said he wasn't that type"

"He's not. I think it's his lawyer who wants the money, but I have a feeling Dyson is in on it too and he is acting like he's not. Five years ago, I decline to help him open his own gun shop. He was so pissed that we were seperated for a month"

"You don't mind me asking...why didn't you? You had the money and this was something he really wanted do" Lauren said as I snorted with a bitter laugh.

"Just like the gym he spent thousands of dollars to open and it flopped, or the sport's bar he tried to open next to the Dal...Lauren it was failure after failure and I couldn't foot the bill anymore. We were in two hundred thousand dollars in debt" I said trying to shake the bad memories. Those were the worse of times, when his plans never prospered. He always made it his mission to blame me for not believing in him.

"I just stop. I froze all our bank accounts, transferring them somewhere else so he couldn't touch them. It was that bad and til this day, he would still swear up and down that I had no faith in him...when all along I had all the faith and love in him"

"I'm sorry Bo" Lauren whispered rubbing my knee as I buried my hands in her hair.

"He say I work too much and that's what killed our marriage, but he never just sat back and thought why I was working so much. Trying to earn back all the money he wasted and all the debts we had to pay back, and while I was paying back his debts...he was fucking someone behind my back" I snapped quickly hating the fact that he could still get a rise out of me after all this time. I wanted to be Dyson free, Beth should be our interaction with each other.

"Wow…"

"So yeah, that's the reason for this stretched out long divorce battle" I explained looking down at her and smiled.

"Some story you got there" She said looking up at me, and at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss her. It took every bone in my body to stop myself from leaning down and tasting her lips.

"Your turn"

"Bo…

"Nope! I told you a story and now it's your turn" I said, she groaned and shifted her head in my lap.

"What do you want to know-

I opened my mouth to cut her off but she glared and continued.

"Besides that!" She finished as I pouted...I really wanted to know what the hell her nightmares were about.

"Ummm let me see...oh! Tell me about your divorce, I want to live by curious through you" I said chuckling, but I felt her stiffened up at the request.

"I met Jennifer my second tour in Iraq" Lauren started.

Hold up.

Did she just say Jennifer?

I blinked once...twice...three times at her, she laid there looking up at me seeing if I was going to react to her bombshell. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly as I looked at her.

I might just have a chance after all.

"Uh...Wow" Was all I could come up with, she tried to rolled away but I held her down to me.

"Let go Bo...Clearly you're uncomfortable with what I just told you and you are within your rights to feel any-

"Lauren...It's cool"

"Really?" She asked doubtful but I smiled and hugged her.

"Yes. I've had my fare share of females in the past Lauren...I'm not shy or ashamed about it either"

"Uhh...Wow" I couldn't help but laugh as she blushed.

"Continue with your story...Don't think you're getting outta telling me this" I said poking her nose with my finger.

"She was rude as hell to me at first, she was a Army brat through and through. Raised to be a soldier, so when she saw that she was partner up with me...a surgeon, she was pissed."

"Talk about a bad first impression" I mumbled, tracing my index finger across the thin lines on her forehead.

"Yeah...But she redeemed herself later on, one of our camps got bombed...Luckily no one was in there but all my medical supplies were and I was devastated. The next morning, I saw a note on my pillow requesting me to come to the camp base. When I arrived, I saw that everything I lost was replaced brand new. I didn't know that she was behind me and she said "Can't say I never gave you anything" and left. After that...we were joined at the hips and married a year later" Lauren looked sad as seconds went by with no talking.

"We were in love, I adored her so much that I blindly missed all the warning signs. She was sick but she never wanted to admit it, I tried to get her help but it was no use…"

 **Lauren**

I felt my brain try and stop the flashbacks but it was too late.

 _3 years ago…_

" _Thank you for choosing The Diamond Hotel, I hope your stay was luxurious" The receptionist at the desk said to me as I rolled my luggage outside to the waiting taxi. I was nervous to go home, didn't feel like playing the guessing game on which Jennifer I was go to get tonight. Sweet Jennifer was just that...sweet, she was loving and affectionate...the woman I fell in love with. Depressed Jennifer was sad to be around, everything she said or did was dark and suicidal and then we have angry Jennifer. Angry Jennifer was dangerous, I have had many encounters with angry Jennifer that left me with a few bruises. But I have mastered each Jennifer accordingly, I knew to never be in the way of angry Jennifer, become a watchdog for depressed Jennifer and give all my love to sweet Jennifer._

" _Ma'am we're here" The taxi driver said bursting my thought bubble. I looked over at him and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of my purse, He smiled and got out the car. I grabbed my things from the man and made my way up the drive. I saw her car parked on the grass, her tires ruining my flower bed I worked so hard to grow last year._

 _Looks like angry Jennifer tonight…_

"Lauren…Lauren! Can you hear me?" Bo yelled snapping her fingers in my face, I blinked trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"W...Wha-

"You spaced out on me" Bo said concerned holding my face in her hand, her touch was everything at that moment. Nothing was said between us as we both just stared at each others. Her thumb caressing my jaw as I let my eyes flutter at the touch.

"Bo…

"Lauren…" She replied scratching the nape of my neck as I gasped and swallowed...the nape of my neck was one of sweet spots. I opened my eyes and saw so much lust and something else I couldn't pin point, but her lips were getting more and more tempting as the seconds went by.

We inched closer as I lifted my head while she lowered hers, we were almost there...I could taste the minty peppermint on her breath. Our breaths were mingling and our hearts beating loudly.

"We shouldn't…" She whispered as her nose touched mines and down my face to my neck. I felt her lips softly kissed my skin, I blew out a shaky breath and pulled back ready to devour her lips when…

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Doorbell rings!_

"Fuck!" Bo abruptly pulled back and glared at the bedroom door, I moved off her lap as she saw that it was four o'clock.

Dyson was bringing Beth home from school

"Everyday he's late but choose today to be fucking on time" She grumbled and mumbled walking out the room.

I sat back on the bed and waited for hurricane Beth to greet me. It didn't take long as my door bursted open and revealed the cheesing toddler.

"Lo!" Beth called out excited. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and caught the flying girl in mid-air. Her hugs are hands down the best hugs I've had ever received.

"How was school?" I asked tickling her stomach as she squirmed and laughed. I helped her take off her blue jean jacket and we both fell back against the headboard.

"It was okay. I learned a new word today."

"Which word?" I asked taking the bows out her head and running my fingers through her brown hair. She loves when I play with her hair, she said it's relaxing.

Her words...not mine

"Grateful"

"And do you know what it means?"

"To show your thanks. That's what my Teacher said" She explained

"She is absolutely right, I'm grateful for you and your Mom" I said as she looked up at me with her big round eyes.

"Really!"

"Really...Really" I laughed as she shot into a full blown conversation as I sat there and listened to every word.

Nowhere else I'd rather be.

 **Bo**

"So you're still not gonna let Beth go to Miami with us?" Dyson asked walking over to the kitchen counter and pulled a stool out. I was too busy getting the ingredients for pasta night, that I wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Bo…"

"What?" I snapped

"Chill the angry bitch...I asked a simply question, are you letting her go or not?" Dyson asked aggravated, I knew I was being petty but I really didn't want that woman playing mommy to my child.

"Let me think about it" I said throwing a glare over my shoulders at him, he frowned and threw his hands up in frustration.

"You had three weeks to think about it!"

"So what! I need more time to think about it" I said preheating the oven for the parmesan chicken, before Beth I didn't know how to cook a can of soup, but after I had her it was like I became a top chef overnight.

"Yeah like you gave me time to think about letting some homeless woman live in my daughter's house!"

"You're still on that! It's been almost two months now...and don't forget that same homeless woman saved your daughter's life Dyson. Try and be a little more grateful" I snapped

"You didn't have to bring the woman into your home to show your appreciation, you could have easily rented a small studio for her and called it a day"

"No, I promised her that I will be at every step of her recovery and I plan on doing just that. I'm tired of you and Kenzi sudden attitude change about her, she's not going anywhere...so leave it alone Dyson" I looked him right into his eyes and saw my words register in his brain.

"You like her" He said shocked

I was glad my eyes were facing down at the cut up vegetables, he couldn't see my eyes as they widen at his on point assumption.

"Don't be ridiculous, my feelings are pure gratitude and sympathy"

"You forgetting who you talking to, I've known you since you were knee high. You've told me all your dirty little secrets remember? Especially the one about the female body you love to play with on occasions"

"Dyson…

"This isn't about your gratitude...You like her and you had the balls to move her in the house where my daughter sleep" He yelled as I dropped the knife in my hand and shot him the coldest glare I could muster.

"You had her in our house many of times Dyson! Don't try and play on this because you think you know some shit!"

"We weren't fucking then!" He yelled sounding stupid as hell but before I could say anything else, Lauren wheeled herself around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Umm...I'm sorry to interup-

"Then don't!" Dyson snapped still looking at me as I quickly walked around the counter and pushed him off the stool.

"Get out! We're talk some other time but you are being very rude"

"You already wrapped around her finger" He said in disgust at me, he walked over to Lauren stopped in front of her. My whole body went into protective mode at how close he was to her. He bent down and looked right in her eyes and spoke.

"All she gonna do is fuck you real good and leave you, I should know...I'm her husband." He said as my whole face turned red as I stalked over to him and slapped him hard across his cheek.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW DYSON!" I screamed as he held his hand to his injured cheek and left. I locked the door and just leaned my head against it.

God I hate that man

"Grade A asshole" I heard Lauren mumble and it sent me into a fit of laughter, It took a minute or two to get me calm until I looked over at her and my laughing fit would start all over. She threw me a big smile and everything at that moment was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

Looking up at the ceiling, It was two o'clock in the morning and I couldn't go to sleep. After the whole screaming match with Dyson, Bo closed herself off and dinner was a little uncomfortable to say at least. Beth...bless her heart, tried to get a conversation going but it was no use. Dinner ended early and Beth went to bed as well, Bo had helped me change and got me in bed for the night, I thought she would want to talk but she left to go her room. I had used all my energy getting into my chair earlier to try and stop the yelling match between Beth's parents because the poor child was listening to everything. But now as I lay here, I wanted to talk to Bo...she seemed hurt and sad. Lifting my upper body into a sitting position, I reached over for my chair and struggled to get in it. After about ten or so minutes, I finally got sorted and wheeled myself to the door. I haven't used the machine for the stairs yet because my room was on the first floor but I was gonna used it now to get to Bo's room. I was a little nervous to see her after that almost kiss in my room, she haven't said anything about it...so I won't either but I knew I needed to be there for her because I knew Dyson's words stung. I wheeled through the kitchen on my way towards the stairs, when I saw the back door open. I wheeled closer and saw a figure sitting on the porch, I knew it was Bo by her long hair as I wheeled outside towards her.

We said nothing as I sat there with my hands in my lap. She raised her half empty glass of wine to her lips and gulped the liquid down.

"You're getting pretty good at moving around now" Her words were a little slow but clear, she was tipsy as I grabbed the glass from her hand.

"You want some?"

"No, just taking it off your hands...plus I'm on meds and they don't mixed well. You okay?" I asked putting the glass down and looking at her, I saw so much sadness that it triggered a memory of Jennifer when she would get sad.

"I'm fineeee. You should go back to bed and sleep, you have a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah I don't want you hangover coming to my doctor's appointment with me. Is this about Dy-

"Fuck Dyson!" She yelled throwing the wine bottle against the brick porch, I flinched and closed my eyes waiting for the hit to come. I tried to calm my breath but I was scared to even exhale, after about a few seconds I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes and saw Bo staring at me in confusion.

"Why did you just flinch like that?"

"I...I didn-

"Don't lie to me! Why did you just flinch like I was about to hit you or something?" Bo demanded sobering up in seconds.

"Please...just let it go" I begged as tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to go there tonight, I was already emotionally drained from earlier.

"I came out here to see if you were okay, you seemed off during dinner" I said wheeling closer to her and reached for her hand but she snatched her hand back glaring at me.

"I'm fine. You clearly don't trust me with your past so stop asking about mine. Go back to bed Lauren" She dismissed me, I felt like my heart was just ripped out my chest. I blinked as my tears fell, I quickly turned my wheel and pushed myself back inside.

"Why are you so fucking secretive! You know almost everything about me, you know my husband is a cheater, my no good mother is a drug addict who sleeps around, my father is dead, and I'm a bi-sexual anti-social workaholic. I let you in my house, around my child and you still won't open up to me! Why can't you trust me?" Her voice cracked at the end as I stop moving the chair. My back was to her and I was kinda glad because I knew I would fall apart if I saw her cry.

"I don't want to end up getting hurt" I said slowly turning my chair around to see her. She walked closer to me and bent down to my level.

"Lauren I would never hurt you" She whispered holding my face in her hands. I wanted to believe that but my past experience told me otherwise.

"The last person that promised that...did exactly what she promised she wouldn't do" I said moving my face but she grabbed my chin.

"I'm not Jennifer Lauren"

"I know but it's all the same in my head. I'm fucked up" I cried as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You are not fucked up Lauren...you're hurt and by your reaction I'm gonna guess that she hurt you bad"

"Please...I can-

"Lauren, I can't help you heal until you tell me what I'm trying to heal. It kills me to see you so hurt all the time"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems" I said as she grabbed the handles to my chair and leaned down towards my ear.

"You live with me, you're family now and little do you know you're stuck with me" She said pushing me back into the house.

 **Bo**

Once we were back into the house, I wheeled her to her room, once she was good I popped some popcorn and grabbed some sodas. She decline any help getting back into her bed, I was so proud to watch her succeed in getting in her bed. I put the bowl of popcorn between us and looked at her and crawled in behind her.

"Lauren you know that I care about right? You have brought so much happiness into my daughter's and...my life as well. These past two months has been a rollercoaster for us all and I just want to help ease your pain" I found myself spilling and blushed hard. This wine was making my filter slip.

"Bo…

"Just start where you left off earlier" I suggested.

"Can you hold me?"

"Whatever you want Lauren" I said and moved the bowl. We got into position and I felt her give a exhale of breath. I held her in a protective manner so she would feel safe in my arms and comfortable to tell her story.

"This feels amazing...I forgot how much I miss this" She whispered pulling my arms more around her. My heart was ramming in my chest and my hands were getting clammy so close to her breasts.

What the fuck! Chill out

"She wasn't the affectionate type?" I asked

"She was to a point, I told you earlier she was a hardcore Army brat. She thought showing emotions was weak. She was bipolar but was never diagnosed" she said as I squeezed her.

"I didn't want to believe it either because she hid it so well...she hid it so fucking well" She started to cry as I just held her.

"The first time she hit me was a couple of months before our wedding, she had got medically discharged from the Army when they found out about her condition. She was livid and raging, confused as to how they found out. She knew I told but she didn't want to believe that I would betray her like that. I was scared that with her unstable behavior...she would get a lot of people killed...our people. I had to do something"

"You're doing fine Lo...keep going" I whispered in encouragement.

"She was like a raging bull and I was the red flag, I was at work in my office when she found me. I had never been so afraid in my life then at that moment. She slammed the door and lunged right at me. My reflexes was so quick that she crashed into my bookcase, she chased me around the room until I stopped and tried to grab her arms to calm her down. Bad fucking move on my part" I tried to keep my cool but the more she spoke...the more heated I would got.

"Mind you Jennifer is by far the strongest woman I have ever met, she was running on rage and pure strength when she grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off my feet. I don't know if it was my eyes or she just snapped out of it...but she dropped me and left. And that's when angry Jennifer was born"

"Damn Lauren"

"She never hit me in my face..she knew better than that, her favorite spots were my thighs and legs. I couldn't wear a dress or skirt for years, then all of sudden...It was my arms and stomach. Short sleeves were no more as well, I was hiding her abuse for over a year before someone found out."

"Lauren…

"She was jealous and betrayed by her wife Bo, I was still being deployed but after a incident at home that almost left me fighting for my life, I was discharged honorably."

"I know what you're going to say...why didn't you leave or tell anybody? She was sick, I thought she was acting out because of it. I tricked myself for years thinking it was the illness making her do those things. She was so remorseful afterwards, affectionate, and caring...I was so fucking stupid, confused, and in love"

"So what made you leave for good?" I asked but quickly regretted it when her body went rigid in my arms.

"I...I can't...I'm not mentally ready to talk about that yet" She said in broken words as I nodded and rubbed her arms.

"Okay...Okay calm down, we don't have to talk about that now. But can I ask one question?" I asked looking into her brown honey eyes.

"Yeah"

"Do this have something to do with your nightmares?" I dare to ask as she looked me in the eye and bit her lip.

"Yes"

"Okay. I won't push you. Lauren please don't ever hesitate in finding comfort in me" I said and moved her hair out of her face.

 _Shit...shit...shit!_

 _There's that look again, Dyson wasn't here to ruin it this time and I was happy about it._

"Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"Don't move okay" I whispered and slowly moved away so she was flat on her back as I hovered over her.

"Bo…-

"Shhhh" I leaned my forehead down to hers, she gave a small gasped and licked her lips.

"I would never hurt you like that…"

"I...I believe you" Lauren whispered burying her fingers in my hair, I closed my eyes at the feeling and moaned. Been awhile since I had somebody under me like this, touching me like this...my body was so sensitive to the touch. I couldn't wait any longer and lowered my lips down to hers.

 _Oh my fucking god_

My whole body melted and I couldn't hold my body up any longer above her. She moaned loudly in the kiss when my body fell on top of hers, hands were moving and our tongues just caressed each other. She held me tight against her as I slowly started to move my hips against her stomach as I straddled her. The kiss was passionate and intense...definitely in my top two. I pulled back suddenly gasping for a breath, she laid there licking her lips tasting me...oh how I want her to taste me somewhere else. I knew I had to get outta here before I did something stupid, I leaned back to nuzzle her neck leaving lazy kisses down to her collarbone.

"You really know how to move your tongue" She whispered.

"This is child's play compared to what I can really do with it" I said as I watched her cheeks burned red.

 _I wonder how far that blush really go_

"As fun as that sound...we should stop" She said

"You're right" I pulled back and got up, she just looked up at me and at that moment I knew I was fucked.

 _Dyson was right for once...I was wrapped around her finger._

"You sure you want me to go…"

"I might not have a nightmare tonight...plus I don't trust my hands right now"

"How come?" I asked hovering over her. She lifted her hand and touched my lips.

"I'm really happy right now"

I smiled huge and crashed my lips down on hers for one last kiss.

"Goodnight" I whispered pulling back and reluctantly backed away from the bed and the temptation.

"Goodnight Bo" She whispered pulling the covers over her. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked towards the door. I really hope she didn't have a nightmare tonight...I didn't want tonight to be tarnished. I threw the uneaten popcorn away and made it to my room, snuggling into my pillows and touching my lips...I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

We were sitting in the waiting area of the doctor's office, I picked up a magazine I saw lying on the table, as Lauren was glued to the TV.

"Are you nervous?" I suddenly asked and turned the page in my hand.

"Should I be? Yes, I have a forty percent chance I would be get my mobility back. That's not much but it's something" She said taking her eyes off the screen and looked at me, my eyes went straight to her lips wanting nothing more than to say fuck everybody in here and kiss her.

Her face suddenly went red

"Stop looking at me like that" She whispered blushing, I dropped the magazine and scooted closer to her. I grabbed the wheels and turned her chair towards me.

"Like what Lauren?" I asked with a smirk

"Like you want to do things to me" She mumbled but I heard. I leaned closer and put both of her hands on my thighs. She tried to pull away but I kept her from moving.

"Oh I definitely want to do something to you" I said as she squeezed the muscle in my thighs. My hips jerked off the seat as I quickly scanned the area to see if anybody was watching. She got bolder and moved her hand to the inside of my thighs. I damn near choked on a moan when she squeezed.

"I can play this game just as well" She whispered in my ear and squeezed again. I had to pretend like I was coughing to cover up a whimper that tried to escape. She wheeled back and moved away, I had to cross my legs to put pressure on my raging hormones.

"Well played" I said as she laughed and went back to watching TV.

"Lauren Henderson"

We both looked up when her name was called, quickly gathering my things and pushing her towards the waiting door, Lauren reached over to lay her hand on mines.

"Whatever happens today good or bad...I'm here" I said looking at her and seeing fear in her eyes.

"Promise?"

I stuck my pinky out as she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Promise" I kissed her pinky and we both disappeared through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

The car ride home was silent, Lauren said nothing as she just stared out the window. I wanted to say something but I was too afraid to break the silence. The doctor's appointment didn't turn out like we hoped and Lauren was taking it kinda hard.

"You alright?" I asked sneaking a quick glance at her.

"Yeah. I thought I was gonna hear better news but I'm fine...just take it day by day I guess"

"He didn't say you would never walk again, he said it will be a long recovery...therapy and motivation will get you through"

"All I need is you and Beth in my corner and I will get there" She said as I smiled reaching for her hand.

"You got us" I replied hoping she heard the double meaning to my words.

 **Lauren**

After the not so good doctor's appointment yesterday, Bo wanted to cheer me up by taking Beth and I out on the town. I felt so embarrassed to be the cripple of the group, but Beth made me smile and laugh the whole time...taking my mind off it entirely. We had stopped at ice cream parlor and a hot dog stand first before going to the park, Beth was so excited as she zoomed back and forth through the playground.

"Jennifer and I was pregnant once" I said out of nowhere, it was a surprise to me than it was to Bo who eyes widen at my words.

"I...I don't know why I just said that" I mumbled

"Wait you were pre-

"You would think, but no Jennifer wanted to have a baby. My younger self wasn't too thrilled about babies and Jennifer was furious, I was just deployed back on for a six month tour. Jennifer didn't want me to go but I went anyway...I needed space from her and her abuse. I felt alive, free, and I didn't have Jennifer bearing down on my neck." I stopped and looked over at Beth keeping her in my line of vision.

"When I came back home...I was home for good, I wanted to surprise Jennifer and catch her at work. I missed her, she was my wife and I left her for six months. I walked into the office where she worked and I saw her…" My sentence hanged, I still had trouble talking about this and it been almost three years now.

"Hey...Take your time, you don't have tell me if you don't want to" Bo said rubbing my back.

"I had this stupidest grin on my face and flowers when I walked into her office. There she was with her back to me looking out the window, I whispered her name and she turned...It was like everything suddenly went into slow motion, the more she turned...the more her stomach grew"

"Hold up! She cheated on you!" Bo shouted

"Let me finish" I said

"I couldn't take my eyes off of her stomach, yes….I thought she had cheated on me but it turned out she went behind my back and used some of my eggs I had frozen for future use and paid for the operation and insemination" I explained, a year after our wedding Jennifer begged me to freeze my eggs for her. She said she wanted her babies to look just like me, I suggested using my brother but she quickly shot that down and we went on with the first plan. I was pissed and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Wow" Bo said with her eyes bulging.

"She did it to piss me off, and she succeeded in doing just that. I didn't want the baby at first and that put more stress on our marriage, we were like strangers living together in a house. When she turned three months, it was like everything had changed suddenly. She was happy, I saw the change and was excited, this baby was bringing my wife back...my Jenny back to me. It felt like old times and I loved it." I started to struggle so I stop it there. I could never get the words out when talking about this specific event.

"Okay...I don't need to hear anymore. You did fine Lauren" Bo said hugging me as I buried my face in her brown hair. I suddenly felt little arms around me as well, I pulled back and saw Beth between us.

"I saw you guys hugging so I ran over" Beth said as I just laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you" I let slip in front of Bo as I saw her eyes widen but I ignored her.

"I love you too silly! We're best friends duh" Beth jumped out my lap and ran back to her new found friends. Bo was staring a hole in the side of my face, I turned and grabbed her hand.

"We both know there is an intense attraction between us"

"Yes...From the start"

"I agree. Since then I have developed so much love for the both of you. You took me off the streets and gave me a home, the clothes on my back and food. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you but I will" I said squeezing her hand.

"You want to know the best way to pay me back?" She said looking into my eyes deeply.

"Yes...You can have anything"

We both stared at each other in silence. She bit her lip nervously as I smiled and pulled the lower lip away from her abuse. She grabbed my wrist and that's when I saw a few tears in her eyes.

"The only thing I want from you when I give you my broken heart...is that you fix it and make it whole again" She confessed, I had no words to that as I wiped her tears away. I just nodded and kissed her cheek, she rubbed her forehead against my jawline but quickly pulled away remembering where we were. I cleared my throat and pulled back.

"We're having dinner at Kenzi house tonight" She dropped on me. I frown and groan.

"Do I have to" I whined not really wanted to go, Kenzi and I just don't mix well and I don't know why. She was so happy and excited to meet me at the hospital but now she was just cold and rude.

"No but I would love for you to come with us so you could finally meet my grandfather"

"Lucky I like you" I mumbled as she smiled and quickly gave me a peck on the lips and stood up.

"You'll do fine" Bo said confidently as I looked at her in doubt.

 **88888888888888888888**

"Still nervous?"

"Shut up" I threw at her as she laughed and parked the car in the driveway. Beth was out and running towards the door before Bo could get my chair out the trunk. A dark skinned man came running down the steps towards us.

"Hey Bo, need some help?" He asked as they got my chair out and Bo helped me into it.

"Hale this is Lauren, Lauren this my brother in law Hale" Bo introduced us as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Lauren"

"You too. You have a beautiful house" I said as Bo pushed me towards the house.

"Eh...Kenzi doing but thanks" He replied helping me up the stairs to the door. Once we got inside, I saw many faces I didn't know. I suddenly felt nervous and out of place.

"Bo Bo!" We heard Kenzi yell coming into view with Beth on her hip. Bo smiled wide and ran to her sister. They embraced tightly, you could see the love they had for each other.

"I hope you didn't burn the food this time" Bo said as Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"For your information...Hale's sister cooked this time" Kenzi said as Bo laughed taking Beth from her.

"Smart move" Bo said walking back to me. A tall blond suddenly walked over to us. She looked at me and hiked her brow up.

"Hi" I said breaking her concentration as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry...I'm just trying to see what's all the hype about" She said as I frowned.

"Excuse me!"

"Hey! Tamsin stop being annoying. Lauren this is Tamsin and Tamsin this is Lauren…" Bo said as I didn't bother trying to shake her hand because she turned and left.

"You have some interesting friends" I said

"That's Dyson's sister"

"Ohhhhh...now I understand her statement." I laughed as Bo kissed my cheek.

"Don't sweat anything they say tonight. It doesn't matter okay"

"Okay...just don't leave me" I let her push me farther into the living room where everyone was at. I was introduced to the rest of Bo's family, her grandfather was very welcoming and nice. He made me comfortable and talked for hours about literature and history. I knew I won her grandfather over...it was Kenzi who was my main problem. I was gonna have to give up something about my past to get on her good side. Dinner was exciting surprisingly, everybody talked and laughed...even I was brought into the conversation once. After dinner, Bo and her grandfather stepped away to talk and I was left alone for awhile. Beth went to sleep so I had no protection from Kenzi nosey questions. I wheeled into the kitchen where I knew she was, might as well get this over with. I saw her putting the leftover food into the refrigerator.

"Hey" I said as she turned and threw me a nod.

"What's up"

"Um...can I kinda talk to you for a minute?" I asked as she closed the door and wiped her hands on the dish towel.

"Shoot" She jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs. She reached to grab her jar of candy sitting by her and threw me a piece.

"I know you think I'm hiding something from your si-

"I don't think...I know" She said popping a piece of candy in her mouth. I leaned back and raised my shirt up to my black bra. Kenzi quickly closed her eyes and panicked.

"Whoa! What the hell kind of talking you trying to do? I don't roll that way." She said as I rolled my eyes and touched the many scars that littered my upper body.

"This scar here came from the burner in the car, the little thing that lights cigarettes. My wife and I were arguing on the way home, she thought I was flirting with waitress that served our table. I was ignoring her while trying to drive. I didn't see her pushed the burner on, she waited until it was nice and hot to grab it and press it into my stomach. Since I was driving and didn't want to crash, I had to endure her pressing the hot thing repeatedly into my skin"

"Holy marshmallows on a graham cracker!"

"Yeah...I try not to relive it, I'm trying to forget but I can't when I'm retelling stories to people"

"Wow I didn't know, I was just trying to look out for my sister. She been hurt too many times by our mother and Dyson, it took me years to even get her to smile like she does now. Dyson really did a number on her"

"I know and I'm trying to heal some of it myself. She told me she wanted to give her heart to me so I could fix it. I can't do that if you and I don't understand each other" I said as she jumped down from the counter and hugged me.

"Truce?" She said pulling away

"Truce…"

 **Bo**

"So that's it…"

"I tried looking at it from another angle but nothing is standing out" Trick said closing the book on his desk.

"This can't be! He is not getting anything percentage of MY COMPANY! I put in all the blood sweat and tears to build this company! He is not gonna just take half" I screamed kicking the chair as it flew into the bookcase.

"Bo calm do-

"NO!" I yanked the door open and left, it was time to go home now. I was fucking livid by the time I walked over to Kenzi and Lauren laughing and getting along. Lauren saw the rage in my eyes and quickly stopped laughing.

"Bo wh-

"Time to go. Kenzi can you please get Beth ready for me while I put Lauren in the car?" I said not waiting for an answer and pushed Lauren towards the door.

"Wait! bo what's going on?" She asked but I ignored her, I didn't want to lash out at her because I was angry.

"Let me calm down...I'll tell you when we get home" I said putting her in the seat and folding her chair putting it in the trunk. Once Beth was locked in, Kenzi hugged us both and bid us a goodbye. I peeled out the driveway as Lauren grabbed my right hand.

"Whatever it is...we'll get through it"

"I hope your right"

 **88888888888888**

Once we all were settled in, Beth was knocked out in her room, I went to change clothes before meeting Lauren in the living room. My anger had died down a little but it still was boiling underneath my calmness. I walked over to the couch where Lauren managed to get herself on and flopped down next to her.

"So...are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Trick his lawyer was just hit with another request from Dyson's lawyer. He wants half of Dennis Enterprise"

"Oh wow"

"I'm damn if I don't give in and just give him the money or he takes half of my company and double"

"How much is he asking for?" She asked

"Forty thousands…" I said

"Well that's not ba-

"A month" I corrected her as her eyes bulged out

"Well shit" Lauren said leaning back against the couch. I laid my head on in her lap and threw my legs over the armrest.

"And If I give in to him having half of my company….he could juice me out of millions" I said feeling tears come.

"It's not even about the money anymore...I have known Dyson since forever. We been attached to the hips ever since. I knew I was going to marry Dyson and have kids, I never in a million years think we would end up like this!"

"People change Bo…"

"He wasn't suppose to!" I broke down feeling all my pent up anger and betrayal seeped out of me as I cried. She pulled up to her and hugged me, I straddled her waist and let her rubbed my back.

"He lied to me and broke my heart. He broke a pinky promise and I c...can't forgive that." I cried into her neck, her arms were tight around me...strong and safe. I felt my heart beat a little too quickly as my body started to heat up. I pulled back a little and moved my hair from my face to look at her.

"I'm here for whatever you need Bo...I'm not going anywhere"

"That's what they all say until it happens"

"Remember what you said to me about you not being Jennifer...well I'm not Dyson, I would never break a pinky promise" she whispered pressing her lips to my forehead, then down to my nose and settled on my lips. I immediately opened my mouth to her, she tasted so damn good that I pondered hard at how she would taste in other places. I grind into her stomach and lost control when she moan. Her grip was tight on my hips as I rotated and moved them against her. I grabbed her hair and softly pulled on it as she groan letting her head fall back on the couch. I attacked her neck and collarbone, licking up her jawline and back to her lips.

"God….you're making this so hard to stop" She moaned out as I continued to grind on top of her, I could feel myself getting impossibly wet and I wanted her to feel it as well.

"Who said anything about stopping" I whispered reaching my hand inside her shirt and before she tried stopping me...I pushed her bra and her shirt up in one motion. The cold air hit her nipples as they harden, they were so pretty and perfect. I let my index finger ghost across her right nipple as she gasped. I looked into her eyes and lowered my mouth to her breast, I sucked the rosy colored nipple into my mouth and moan as she grabbed my hair and pulled me even closer. Tweaking and playing with her other nipple, her moans and groans were getting louder. I needed something...I didn't know what but I needed her to touch me before I explode.

"Touch me"

"A..Are y..Fuck that feel so good" She stuttered as I pulled and flicked with my tongue.

"Yes I'm sure...I been waiting for this for so long" I grabbed her hand and pulled back to give her some room. I untied my pajama bottoms and put her her hand inside my panties. My whole body shook at the touch.

"Mmmm you're so wet…"

"All for you" I whimpered as her fingers started to move. I moved with her pace and felt my orgasm already forming in my legs, I crushed my lips to hers as she fucked me deeply with her fingers. We both were breathing hard and fast as she started to rub my clit and all hell broke loose after that. I was literally bouncing on her fingers as she made quick work of my shirt and bra. Sucking my nipples into her mouth...I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"God I want to taste you right now" She whispered in my ear. Never would have guessed Lauren as a dirty talker.

"I bet you taste like heaven" She picked her pace up and I couldn't do anything but follow as I buried my face in her neck and rode my orgasm to its end. It hit me so hard as she pinched my clit and bit my nipple at the same time, my hips jerked and my body shook as the orgasm traveled through my body. Once I calm down and opened my eyes, I saw her looking at me. She slowly pulled her hand from inside of me and put them in her mouth.

"Better than I imagined" She whispered sucking on her fingers. I started to undo her joggers when she stopped me.

"You don-

"I want too" I said but she moved my hands and kissed me.

"I'm good...trust me I came when you did" She confessed as I smirked.

"Really?" She blushed as I watched it cover her entire bare chest and my mouth watered at the sight.

"Yes. It don't take much to get me to you know…" She said as I kissed the top of her breast and rubbed her nipples.

"Nice to know"

Silent overtook as I pulled back and fixed my clothes, I saw she was doing the same and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"I should go to bed now" She said as I got up giving her room to move. I frowned at the sudden change.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing…

"Yes it is...you just went silent on me" I pointed out as she grabbed her chair and got into it. She wheeled herself away from me and to her room. I just stood there dumbfounded and hurt, I was about to walk over to her and demand what's her problem when she suddenly closed the door on me.

Around three forty in the morning, I heard her scream and ran out my room. I didn't want to at first but I quickly erase that out my mind. I made my way inside and quickly gathered her in my arms.

"Lauren shhh...baby wake up" I whispered in her ear, she thrashed and shook with sobs. I hated seeing her like this because I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Bo…"

She whispered my name as I kissed her forehead.

"Yes I'm here" She suddenly rose up a little as her eyes popped open. I looked down at her and watched the emotions in her eyes.

"You're safe"

She said nothing and grabbed my face crashing her lips to mines. I knew I should've stopped her but my body was overpowering my mind.

"Lauren stop..." I said pulling back from her.

"Why you stop?" She asked

"Because you are crying and I don't want to take advantage of you like this" I said pulling her to me as I cuddled her.

"I'm sorry for earlier...how I acted towards you"

"What was that about anyway?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Other than Jennifer...you are the only person I let do that to me. I was freaking out a little until I got into my room and cursed myself for acting like a jackass"

"Wait Jennifer was your only one before me?" I asked shocked as she nodded.

"Wow…"

"Yeah my boring sex life"

"No...I'm honored that you trust me enough to share something special like that. Fuck...your basically a virgin!"

"Laugh it up…"

"Aww baby I'm not laughing...I'm just really shocked and oddly happy about this. So much I have to teach you" I said seductively into her ear, she shook as I pulled her closer.

"Sleep my love. I will be here when you wake up okay" I promised as she pulled my arms tighter around her. I started to feel my eyes droop as I let sleep overtake me.

But before I could go into a deep sleep...Lauren whispered into the dark silent room.

"Love you"

 **Until next time**

 **Jennifer will be making her appearance next chapter**

 **Shit is about to hit the fan!**

 **Sneak peek.**

" _Bo your two o'clock appointment just showed up. Should I let her up?" Claire asked._

" _Yes let her up" I answered getting out my chair and tidying up the office before she came in. This woman was important, she wanted to invest two million dollars in Dennis Enterprise. She was a CEO of a technology company in California. I sat back down in my chair when my door suddenly opened._

" _Here you go. I will bring refreshments shortly" Claire ushered the woman inside and closed the door. I smiled and stood up to greet her as she stood rigid at the door._

" _Hi, I'm Bo Deni-_

" _I know who you are...the question is do you know who I am?" She said as I stood there confused_

" _So she hasn't been talking about me"_

" _Excuse me" I said not catching on until she said her name._

" _My name is Ms. Henderson….Jennifer Henderson and you been sleeping with my wife"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Rated M**

 **(Warning…)**

 **Lauren**

Waking up to Bo snuggling into my body was the best, I am usually cold during the night but Bo keeps me nice and warm. I just didn't fancy her snoring or her hair that always seem to try and choke me in my sleep.

But as I lay here staring at her face like a creeper, I knew from the beginning...that I would find myself falling in love with this woman. Softly tracing my finger across her cheek and down her jawline, I followed the path with my awaiting tongue. She always tasted the same...doesn't matter what soap or perfume she use...she always taste the same. Frowning down at my legs, I scooted closer to her leaning against the headboard, as I watched her move onto her back.

Perfect!

I slowly raised her tank top and bit my lip in anticipation as her top reveal the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen. Her nipples slowly harden as I brushed the back of my hand across them, slowly caressing down her toned stomach and letting my hand disappear into her shorts. I was not very educated in the sex department like I wanted to be, Jennifer was a her way or no way type of lover...almost boring but I loved her so it didn't mattered at that time.

But Bo…

She gave me the green light to almost any and everything, she was very sexual and comfortable with her body. I'm not gonna lie, it took some getting use to and I finally broke through my shy spell and now we were exploring and getting to know each other bodies. It was sort of embarrassing how fast my body reacts to Bo, She didn't have to put in too much effort to get me to where I needed to be. It stroked her ego something fierce but I let her have her fun because one of these days...I was gonna make her lose all control. My hands were massaging her delicate curves and smooth skin, leaning down to take a nipple into my mouth as her back arched at the touch.

"Mmmm...what are you doing?" Her sleep filled voice hit my ears as I looked up at her.

"Nothing…" I whispered letting my fingers moved through her wet folds. She started to squirm but I held her hips down and quicken my pace.

"L...Lauren baby that feels so good" She moaned as I watched her breasts bounce with every thrust of my fingers.

"So tight" I mumbled into her neck as she scratched the nape of my neck with her nails, my body lit on fire in seconds as I whimpered at the touch. She struggled to rid her legs of her shorts so she could open her legs wider. I grabbed the small clothing and ripped them from her waist. I was pushed onto my back as she quickly rid herself of her shirt as well and straddled my stomach.

"You up for a pre breakfast?" She asked crawling closer towards my upper body. I smirked feeling the heat between her legs as she hovered over my face. I have never done this with Jennifer before...but I must say...I fucking loved it. Feeling her legs shake against my ears was orgasmic by itself. Her fingers gripping my hair tight as I laid there and took everything she gave. Our eyes locked the whole time as she grind her pussy into my mouth, nose, chin...hell when she really got into it, she would have my whole face drenched from my forehead down to my chin.

"Stick your tongue out for me" She asked squeezing her own breasts in her hands.

I did what I was told as she lowered herself onto it slowly moving up and down on my tongue. She was a fucking sight to see...I rubbed up her back and she stared down at me with so much love and lust that I started to shake with overwhelming emotions. It was like my body was on the same wavelength as hers.

"Shit…" She cursed as her body started convulsing screaming my name as she fell over the edge. My hearing was suddenly cut off by her shaky thighs pressed tightly against them. She fell over to the side gasping for air with a big smile on her face. I licked most of her juices off my chin and lips before I felt her tongue join in.

"We taste good together" She whispered moving her hand down my stomach to the hem of my jogging pants, pushing her fingers inside as she tried to distract me but I immediately grabbed her hand.

"Lauren...we talked about this"

"I know Bo but...I don't thin-

Bo pulled back pissed getting up from the bed, I quickly grabbed her wrist before she got far and pulled her back onto the bed.

"What?" She asked glaring at me, I didn't want our morning starting off like this when it started so perfectly. I managed to sit up and leaned against the headboard.

"Lauren It's been weeks since we first had sex and you never let me touch you below the waist" She said crawling back into bed, I was too engrossed in how her breasts move when she talked that she softly patted my arm to get my attention.

"Sorry" I blushed as she straddled my legs and gave me full view of her breasts.

"Arms up" She ordered, I lifted my arms as she took my shirt off, I didn't have a bra on so my breasts spilled out of the shirt the moment it was raised over my head. She tossed the shirt and looked into my eyes.

"I love your body Lauren. Every curve, every scar, and every burn….I want to make you feel how I feel whenever you touch me" She whispered brushing her finger against my nipples. I gasped gripping the sheets in my hands.

"I want to feel how wet you get when I do this" She pinched and pull at the sensitive nipple making me almost scream as I slammed the back of my head into the headboard.

"I...I'm scared"

"Of what sweetie?" She asked kissing my neck as I wrapped my arms around her crushing our breasts together. We both moan at the feeling of our nipples touching each other.

"That I won't feel you" I finally confessed as she pulled back shocked. I looked into her eyes and panicked, I was afraid that my injuries were far more serious than being partial paralyzed in my legs but everywhere below my waist.

"Well...We won't know until we find out" She suggested. I gripped her hand in dear life as she pulled me farther down the bed and laid me down gently under her. She pressed her lips to my neck whispering something I couldn't hear as I felt her hand once again travel down to my joggers. I bit my lip and damn near tore the sheets in my grip as her hand slide inside and laid her hand on my bare mound. She was looking into my eyes for the green light, I did something better...I suddenly grabbed her hand and pressed it between my legs. All my fears were washed away when she touched my skin.

"B...B...Bo"

She had to move my legs farther apart as she kept her hand pressed against my entire vagina. I was on the verge of passing out until I felt her fingers slowly enter me.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered into my ear and thrust two fingers inside me. I tried my hardest to move my hips to her movement but it was no use, she took my nipple into her mouth and quickened her pace. I was so glad Beth wasn't here because I was vaguely aware that I was screaming as Bo thrust faster and faster.

"Cum for me Lauren...Let go baby it's alright, we have all day" She said rubbing my cilt as I fought tooth and nail to prolong this overwhelming feeling that was brewing in my stomach. But before I could say or stop her...she pulled out and dropped to her stomach taking my overly sensitive clit into her mouth.

My orgasm exploded harshly as I screamed gripping her hair tight in my hands. My body shook and shuddered with the pure force of my orgasm, tears were in my eyes as I laid there trying to figure out what the hell just happen. My stomach muscles jerked and shuddered with every swipe of her tongue before she crawled up to kiss me.

"Would have never pegged you as a screamer" She smirked, I just smiled and blushed trying to catch my breath.

"I'm going to go run you a bath real quick...be right back" She jumped from the bed stark naked as I laid there boneless waiting for her return.

 **Bo**

We were sitting down in the kitchen eating breakfast, I couldn't stop looking at her as my mind drifted back to earlier. I couldn't believe I finally wore her down and got what I wanted. I quickly became addicted as we struggled to keep our hands off each other in the shower.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that" She blushed

"Okay...Okay" I said laughing cutting my pancakes into little squares, I stabbed a piece and brought put it in my mouth.

"I was thinking that you should let Beth go with Dyson on his trip" Lauren said as I suddenly started to choke. Hacking up my lungs and almost dying, I glared at her when I finally composed myself.

"Why!" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hey don't bite my head off, I'm just saying...This might be your opening and you should be trying anything to get on his good side"

"Fuck his good side"

"Are you not letting her go because you're being petty or because you really don't want her to go. I might not like Dyson but I don't think he would let anything happen to her"

"I know that…" I said grumpy because she had a point. Dyson would tear through the earth to protect his daughter. One thing that made me love him so much...his protectiveness for his family.

"You need him to be happy and open to talk to, right now you both are ignoring each other and arguing every two seconds. You guys are so busy yelling at each other that you don't see that Beth watches you guys"

"She does?"

"Yes...I sometimes have to hold her until you guys stop. It scares her a lot and she's thinks it's her fault" She explained. I sat there stunned with no words as my heart hurt for my daughter.

"It's never her fault"

"I know that but she doesn't and you know how kids minds works." She said sipping her orange juice. I got up and grabbed my phone off the charger and dialed Dyson number.

" _ **Bo?"**_

"Dyson, I'm calling you because I have decided that Beth could go on your trip."

" _ **Thank you Bo"**_

"She's your daughter too Dyson"

" _ **Look...I know Trick told you abou-**_

"Dyson, this is not the time to talk about that. I just called to-

" _ **Please Bo...just listen for a minute, I didn't put that request in for half of your bus-**_

"Dyson...Do you know how lawyers works, they do what you tell them to." I said throwing a piece of bacon at Lauren forehead.

" _ **I know and I've told him take it out, and the request for the other money. I don't want us fighting anymore Bo. Beth came to me yesterday and asked me do I not love you and her. She asked me did I love Ciara more than you guys. I told her no"**_

"Dyson why are you now saying all this? Are you and blondie having trouble in paradise?"

" _ **No. I'm just saying…"**_

"You're saying nothing Dyson. I'm trying to have a nice breakfast with Lauren and you're ruining it. Beth can go with you. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the counter.

"What he say?" Lauren asked

"Nothing important, so what you wanna do today?" I asked getting up and walking over to her. I pushed her away from the table and straddled her hips in the wheelchair. I wrapped my arms around her neck and fed her a grape.

"As long as I'm with you...don't matter"

"Let's go to a movie!"

 **88888888888888888888**

"Like who goes to sleep during a movie in the daytime?" I asked glaring at the blushing blond woman.

"Hey! I'm dope up with pills and what not. So I get a free pass" She said sticking her tongue out as I pushed her around. After the movies, we went for a scroll around the park. It was more intimate and quiet without Beth exciting babble. I moved us over to the bench and sat down, Lauren wheeled herself in front of me and locked her wheels.

"This is nice" She suddenly said reaching for my hands, I let her laced our fingers together and pulled them up to her lips. Her eyes were shining bright, her smile was big as I just stared at her. My heart felt funny, and I knew that my feelings for this woman has surpassed anything that I had felt for Dyson.

I loved her.

Like...I was in love with everything that was about her. Her smile, her goofy laugh and even her little tantrums she has. She was healing my broken heart everyday and I felt my love for her grow just as much. I wanted to tell her...I need it to tell her!

"Bo...are you okay?" I stared at her feeling my throat suddenly dry up.

"Bo…

"I love you!"

There it was. I slapped my hand over my eyes in complete embarrassment.

"W...What?" She stuttered in shocked. I moved my hand and looked into her eyes.

"You heard me" I said folding my arms ready to protect myself if needed. She suddenly leaned over towards me and smirked.

"I did hear you and I want you to say it again" She demanded, I closed the space between us and spoke.

"I love you"

I saw tears form in her eyes as she sat there just smiling at me.

"I'm in love with you and been for a very long time now" I said wiping the tear that rolled. She let her eyes flutter closed at my touch.

"I'm in love with you too. Probably since the first time I seen you" She confessed as I felt my own tears fall.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely...When I saw you sitting there talking on the phone, I knew then that you was going to be important to me in some way." I couldn't hear anymore as I crushed my lips to hers. She quickly deepen the kiss as I just lost myself to her taste. I pulled back and quickly unlocked the wheels.

"Where we going?" She asked as I pushed her.

"Home...I need to show you just how much I love you"

"Well...get to pushing woman!" She laughed as I started to push her faster.

 **Lauren**

We were lying in bed and I felt the urge to spill all my secrets. Lying here naked with this beautiful woman was making my walls crumble around my heart. But it was so hard to just let go and tell Bo everything. I wanted to but I couldn't.

Could I?

"Tell me something that no one else knows about you" She asked looking into my eyes. I scrambled to think of something.

"I filmed my college roommate having a threesome with two girls my freshmen year"

"Holy shit! Seriously!"

"Yes. It was torture I tell you, if you ever gonna film a porno...may sure you're not the cameramen"

"Wow…"

"Okay your turn" I asked as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I never filmed or been in a porno but I have been in a threesome. Dyson nor Kenzi knows this, it was when Dyson and I was on one of our breaks before marriage, I had went out with some friends from work and we were drinking and one thing lead to another...and the next morning I woke up naked squished between my assistance and her girlfriend at the time" She explained as I looked at her in complete shock.

"Hot"

"Yeah I wish I could remember it though...too drunk"

"Oh really?" I asked letting my hand travel down her naked stomach.

"Mmmm" She mumbled opening her legs for me as I slipped two fingers inside her easy.

"Why don't we make our own little memory we'll never forget right here" I said thrusting deeper as she arched her back and rolled on top of me.

 **Bo**

Watching Lauren sleep was a guilty pleasure of mine, I was pissed that I had to leave so early in the morning. The nurse had arrived a hour ago and was downstairs cleaning Lauren's bedroom. Lauren didn't like the woman, she said the woman was too scared in worry that she would hurt her in anyway and get fired. I buttoned my suit jacket up and walked over to the sleeping blond.

"I love you"

She broke into a smile and opened her eyes, I kissed her lips and touched her cheek.

"Have a good day at work baby. I'm gonna miss you"

"Me too but I got a important meeting at two o'clock that I can't miss but after...I'm coming straight back and we can finish what we started earlier" I whispered touching her neck and down the valley of her breasts. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

"Hurry back...and I love you too"

 **88888888888888888888888**

"Bo your two o'clock appointment just arrived. Should I let her up?" Claire asked.

"Yes let her up" I answered getting out my chair and tidying up the office before she came in. This woman was important, she wanted to invest two million dollars in Dennis Enterprise. She was a CEO of a technology company in California. I sat back down in my chair when my door suddenly opened.

"Here you go. I will bring refreshments shortly" Claire ushered the woman inside and closed the door. I smiled and stood up to greet her as she stood rigid at the door.

"Hi, I'm Bo Deni-

"I know who you are...the question is do you know who I am?" She said as I stood there confused

"So she hasn't been talking about me"

"Excuse me" I said not catching on until she said her name. The name of the woman I love. The name of the woman I just made love to nine hours ago.

"My name is Mrs. Henderson….Jennifer Henderson and you been sleeping with my wife" She accused with a smirk. I sat there with no emotion on my face, I didn't want to give myself away just yet.

"With all due respect Ms Henderson, I am confused as to whom you speak of." I said balling my fist up under my desk as my nails dug deep into my flesh. She suddenly took some steps closer as I suddenly stood up and offered her a chair.

"Take a seat Ms. Henderson" I said keeping distance between us, I didn't trust her or myself as Lauren's beautiful scarred and burned body suddenly flashed in front of my eyes.

"No I rather stand _Mrs. Thornwood"_ She said as I gritted my teeth at her but kept my smile on my face.

"Yes...well okay then. Do you want to go over the numb-

"No I don't...I want to talk about you sleeping with a married woman, she must've told you we were divorced huh? She always was a little lyin ass bitch"

I lost my composer and the upper hand as I slammed my hand on my desk in anger.

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

"Ahh...so you do know who I'm talking about, and it seems she has bewitched you with her charming ways. She has that effect on me as well" She said walking closer to my desk, I had to hand it to this bitch...she was beautiful...almost too beautiful.

"Whatever you came here for-

"I came here for my wife and I'm not leaving until I have her. Mrs. Thornwood, you seem like a really smart woman and I know you love your family. Don't let this _fling_ you're having with my wife in up in tragic events" I heard the treat loud and clear, I could see why Lauren was so in fear of this woman.

But I wasn't

"You have some fucking balls coming in my office and demanding shit out of me, Lauren left you because you were abusive...yeah she told me everything you did to her. If we wasn't in my place of business, I would have already dragged your skinny ass all around this room. She wants nothing to do with you so stop lying...you're not married anymore" I said leaning over my desk glaring at the woman. I wanted to badly to smack the shit outta her but I had to keep my cool.

"Awe. You love her. Tsk Tsk Tsk…"

"Yes and she don't love you" I fired back and I finally saw the devil she truly was, her eyes turned almost black in rage and I had to lean back suddenly because she suddenly leaned closer over my desk.

"She loves me. We have a child together, a life together in California and I'm dragging her ass back there one way or another" She spat at me as all the color drained from my face. She threw a picture of a blond baby on my desk, I closed my eyes quickly not wanting to look.

"How the hell did you find her?" My voice cracked

"Medical records." She answered

"I don't care how you found her or your little fucked up family, she's not going anywhere so you can turn your wife beating ass around before I call security"

"Do you really want to play this game with me, the things I did to Lauren would be child's play to what I will do to you if you don't back the fuck up and give me what's mine" She threatened as I walked over to my office door and turned to see that she was nose to nose to me.

"She's not your property"

"She has my last name...she is my property" She hissed as we stood nose to nose, It would be so simple to just smack her but I couldn't.

"Trust me she's not gonna have it for lon-

I was cut off by her fist striking me across my jaw, my neck snapped at the sheer force in which she used. It took too long for me to recover and strike back before she had me pinned to my door squeezing the life out of me. I struggled to get her hands from around my neck.

"See what you made me do!" She hissed squeezing tighter and tighter. I started to feel lightheaded and I knew I had to do something.

" _Never let a man get his hands around your neck, if he does...break his arm from the elbow, he wouldn't see it coming"_

My father's voice said as I pushed upward into the back of Jennifer's elbow as we both heard the sickening crack. Air was suddenly filling my lungs harshly as I coughed trying to catch my breath. She held her broken elbow to her chest and ran out before I could attack. I rubbed my neck and slide down the wall onto my butt.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

 **88888888888888888888**

As I touched the swollen red area of my jaw, anger rose to new heights and it was seconds from spilling over. I was glad Beth was gone with Dyson for the weekend, I didn't trust this bitch Jennifer. Opening the door to my house, I was immediately hit with the smell of freshly baked peanut butter cookies.

My favorite

Tears started to fill my eyes because Lauren knew how much I love homemade peanut butter cookies, I couldn't get that little boy's picture out my head as I walked into the kitchen.

"Baby you're back early! I wanted to surprise you...I made your fav...What the hell happen to your face!" Lauren yelled wheeling over to me, I threw my suit jacket that was hanging off my arm at her. She jerked back at the action catching the jacket in her hands, I glared at her but turned my glare to the nurse who was standing in the corner in shocked.

"You can go...I won't be needing your services anymore" I said digging into my purse and handing the poor woman everything I had in my wallet. The woman left leaving us in the kitchen alone, I felt my heart rip slowly...all the healing she done to it was slowly unraveling.

"Bo…" She tried to wheel closer but I kicked her wheel to stop her. She glared at me.

"What the fuck Bo!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed grabbing her chair and pushing her into the kitchen counter, I continue to slammed the back of the chair into the wooden counter sobbing out my frustration. She tried to stop me but I kept shrugging off her advances.

"BO! PLEASE STOP…." She cried out but my anger was far too much to see that I was scaring her as I pushed her into the counter one last time before letting go. I watched her wheel raise up resulting in the chair flipping over, she fell out and landed hard on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my God Lauren!" I said frantically as I reached to help her up but she smacked my hand away sobbing. I fell to my knees beside her and broke down as well.

"You l...l...lied" I sobbed

"Lied about what!" She screamed at me struggling to get upright.

"Your wife is here in Toronto Lauren. She did this to my jaw" I told her

"No...That's not possible, I been careful! She couldn't have found me-

"Your medical records Lauren" I said picking up her wheelchair, she sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Oh my God…"

"And you seem to have a little baby boy you forgot to mention to me. Don't try to lie...she showed me the fucking picture! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"What! I don't have a child Bo!"

"STOP FUCKING LYING LAUREN!" I screamed as she grabbed her hair.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHILD! MY CHILD IS DEAD BO!" She screamed back as I froze on the spot. She whimpered and covered her mouth with her hands. I crawled slowly over to her as she cried.

"What?" I asked kneeling in front of her

"She killed my baby...Now you know what my nightmares is about" She confessed as I kneeled in complete shock.

"Help me in my chair and I'll explain" She asked as I quickly helped her back in her chair feeling like the biggest jackass in the world. I started to cry harder as I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry...I'm no better than her"

"You're nothing like her Bo...Wheel me to the couch so we can talk" She ordered as I did what she asked. I sat down fidgeting with my hands as I felt her fingers touched my bruise. I flinched at the touch as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"She hurt you"

"I broke her elbow" I said feeling proud as I watched her eyes shined at my words.

"Good…"

"L...Lauren that boy looked just like you-

"Bo please when I say I don't have a child...I don't. Jennifer killed my child when she was six months pregnant…"

 **Flashback**

 _Four years ago..._

 _Here we go again._

 _I peeled my suit jacket off and unbutton my cufflinks. We had to leave the charity event early because Jennifer started to show her ass. I didn't have any energy tonight to fight with her, so I tried to stay out of her way...but it was no use when Jennifer wanted to fight. Even at six months pregnant...she still wanted to argue and fight. I couldn't fight back because she was pregnant and I already had too many false domestic violence cases already. Kicking my shoes off and unbutton my blouse, I could hear her yelling and screaming down the hall. She had conquered up in her head that I had slept with my assistant last night, I tried telling her that I was just giving the woman a ride home after we both stayed at work too long. It was too late for the woman to catch a taxi so I volunteered to drive her home. I didn't know that Jennifer was following me and saw that I went inside the woman's house to use her bathroom._

 _I walked down to the baby's nursery to finish putting the dresser together, I was so excited for our little girl to come into this world. I had build everything from her crib to her changing table, I was ready to welcome little Lily Lewis Henderson into the world. Jennifer wasn't thrilled anymore for the baby, it was like a switch has turned her happiness into jealousy. She hated the fact that I was all about Lily and not her, I was going to fight for custody and file for divorce once my baby was here and I can get away from this crazy ass bitch._

" _I hope you had a good time with her! Because you are never touching me again!" She screamed suddenly appearing in the doorway, I snorted and continuing to build the pink dresser._

" _Trust me I'm fine with that Jennifer" I said turning my back to her. She grabbed the baby monitor from the shelf and threw it at me as it shattered against the side of my face. I dropped the hammer in my hand and hissed at the sudden pain in my face._

" _You fucking cheater!" She screamed running towards me and grabbing the hammer I dropped, I tried taking it out her hands but she was too fast._

 _We both stood frozen._

" _Jenny..." I said slow raising my hand to calm her down but she swung the hammer and it clipped me. I hissed but didn't take my eyes off of her._

" _You don't love me anymore" Angry Jennifer was now replaced with depressed Jennifer._

" _I do love you"_

" _STOP LYING! I SAW YOU GO INTO THAT WOMAN'S HOUSE!" She swung the hammer again but I was ready for it and moved._

" _I was only using her bathroom Jennifer! I never cheated!" I yelled trying to grab the swinging hammer but couldn't get it without getting hit. Blood was falling on the white carpet from my hand._

" _You don't love me! All you care about is this fucking baby! I hate that I even gotten pregnant! I should ju-_

" _JENNIFER DON'T!" I screamed as she slammed the hammer into her stomach repeatedly before I lunged and tackled her to the ground. I fought and wrestled with her to get the damn hammer from her hands when I suddenly saw blood...a lot of blood soaking my shirt and pants. She started to scream in pain as I saw the signs of a miscarriage in the making._

" _No...No...NO!"_

 **End of flashback**

"She started to bleed out from the force trauma, the blows to the stomach was enough to make her miscarriage. I was so lost in seeing so much blood that I stop fighting for the hammer. She hit me and cracked my skull with a blow to my temple, I woke up in a hospital and was handcuffed to my hospital bed. She told the cops that I had tried to kill her and our baby, they arrested me and I had to do two years in jail before I became homeless and you know the rest" She pressed her hands in her eyes trying to keep it together but was failing miserably. I bit my lip trying not to cry because she didn't need to see me break down.

"My baby…They didn't even let me hold her" She cried out and that broke the camel's back inside me as I broke down with her.

"I'm so sorry Lauren...I'm so sorry" I whispered pulling her into my arms. She suddenly pulled away and looked into my eyes with so much fear that I felt it crawl up my spine.

"She's here in Toronto….What are we gonna do?" I grabbed her face in my hand.

"She won't hurt you ever again Lauren...I promise" I said as she stuck her pinky out for me. I kissed our intertwined pinkies and held her until she cried herself to sleep. I stayed awake just thinking as I fished for my phone in my pocket and dialed a number I haven't dialed in years. It ranged three times before….

" **Hello?"**

"Hey Vex…"

" **Bo? Long time no hear cousin"**

"Yeah sorry about that…"

" **Well get on with it, I know you didn't call just to socialize. What you need?"**

"I need you to get rid of something for me"

" **Say no more...I was wondering when your father will show up inside you. You know you could still take over, you are his only heir...these men worship you down here. They will do anything you ask of them"**

"I'm not that type of person Vex"

" **Yet here you are calling me to do a 187"**

"Just get down here and bring Jeremy and Bruce with you" I ordered as he laughed.

" **As you wish...Boss"**

He hung up as I pulled Lauren closer to me.

"I promise to make her feel the pain and hurt. You will get your revenge...just wait on it" I whispered as Jennifer didn't know how much she done fucked up.

 **No words after that….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

I felt hands on me

Opening my eyes I saw Bo standing over me with a concern look, I was soaked with sweat and tears as she tried to pull me into her arms.

"Hey...Hey calm down. You were having a nightmare" Her sweet voice hit my ears, I felt fresh tears form as I started to push away from her. She tried to tighten her grip but I pushed her away more firmly as she stumbled back.

"Lauren…" She whispered shocked at my strength, I didn't want her near me at the moment as I tried to stop my tears.

"Don't...touch me. Just for now...don't touch me" I said shakily, not believing the words at all. I wanted her to pull me into her arms and protect me but I couldn't get her angry face and her screaming at me out of my mind.

"Lauren baby please…I'm sorry" She cried softly trying to touch me, she crawled towards me and grabbed my face. I was struggling to hold on to my angry as I saw those apologetic eyes of hers, I was feeling my hurt and anger disappear slowly.

"You truly hurt me Bo" I said turning my head as she tried to kiss me, her lips landed on my neck and continued down to my collarbone. I bit my lip and squeezed her sides as she ghosted her lips up my neck to my ear.

"I'm sorry….So sorry" Her words were soft as her kisses distracted me, I shivered violently when her hand scratched the back of my neck where my spot was.

"Bo…" I whispered as my eyes fluttered

"Shhh" She whispered slowly crawling up my body.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

Bo didn't feel comfortable leaving me by myself now that Jennifer was out there lurking, I really didn't want to spend the day with her but I didn't have a choice. She gave me a grand tour of her empire, I was very proud of the success she held. I was a little jealous and sad that I had left all my dreams and success behind in California. I missed it yeah, but I wouldn't trade this life I have for anything. I love Bo...my feelings for her was too intense sometimes, never have I felt this way for Jennifer. We were in her office eating lunch in silence, I had nothing to talk about as my mind went a thousand miles a minute. Pushing my food around. I wished I was at home curled up watching TV.

"You don't like your food?" She asked putting her fork down.

"I'm not hungry" I said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ok...I can order somethi-

"I want to go home Bo" I cut her off. I watched her try to cool her expression of hurt.

"You don't want to spend time with me? I thought we were cool after this morni-

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean I forgive you Bo." I snapped feeling my anger reappear, I pushed the tray away from me and wheeled away from the oakwood desk.

"Fine! Have it your way, we can pick something up for you to eat on our way home" Bo stood up from her chair and close her styrofoam tray and put it in the bag. I stayed quiet as I watched her gather her things. I knew I had hurt her feelings but my mind was somewhere else and I needed to be alone right now. I continue to watched her as I felt my heart drop when I saw her quickly wiped at her cheek.

Fuck! I made her cry

She threw her bag over her shoulder and leaned over her phone pushing the talk button.

"Hey Claire, can you please have them bring my car around. I'm leaving early today" She spoke into the intercom. I just sat there with my hands in my lap. She walked over to me and dumped our food in my lap, she grabbed my wheelchair handles and pushed me out the office.

 **88888888888888888888888888**

Once we pulled up to the house, we immediately saw two black cars parked in the driveway. I swallowed my tongue with fear. Was it Jennifer? How the hell did she find out where I lived? Oh my god…

"Lauren relax...it's just my cousins" Bo said getting out the car, I watched the doors suddenly open and five men started to exit one by one. My door opened and Bo helped me in my chair, she wheeled me up the ramp as the men in black shirts and jeans followed silently. We all filed into the house, Bo took her suit jacket off and hung it up.

"Lauren why don't you go into your room, I'll come put you in bed in a minute" Bo dismissed me like I was some random houseguest she was entertaining, I felt hurt that she didn't want to introduce me to her cousins. I nodded and wheeled backwards to my room and shut the door.

 **Bo**

"Little harsh there sweetie. Is that Lauren? You fucking her?" Vex asked peeling an small orange at my kitchen counter. I saw the rest of the guys standing behind him ready to protect him at all cost. I walked over to him and smacked the orange out his hand, he laughed sucking the juice off his fingers that flew from the orange.

"Watch your mouth Vex" I said as I watched him picked the orange up and sat back down.

"Hmm...Protective I see. So where's my little favorite person?" He asked popping a orange slice into his mouth, I smirked at him and sat down.

"With Dyson on a trip. She should be back by tomorrow" I explained turning in my seat and smiled at the tall man leaning against the doorframe.

"Really Jeremy…" I said cocking a eyebrow as he broke out into a big smile pushing off the frame and walking over to me. I opened my arms to the bone crushing hug I knew was coming. He towered over me at 6'3 and 258 pounds of pure muscle.

"Miss you" I said into his shirt, he pulled back and let go. The rest eagerly waited for their hug, after I was done giving out hugs and kisses, Vex sat in his chair pouting.

"I'm your family and I don't get a hug" He whined as I got up and wrapped my arms around his wide shoulders.

"You all are my family….blood or no blood" I said watching them smile and nod in approval. I sat back down and got to business.

"So what did you find out?" I asked as Vex dropped a folder on the counter. I quickly opened it and started to read.

"She's a boring target is what I found out, only thing remotely interesting about her is that she laundering money through her company. She's in some shady shit in California." Vex explained but I wasn't listening, my focus was on the picture of the little four year old boy. He looked so sad and neglected, Jennifer had definitely used another one of Lauren's eggs.

Wow….

A little boy..

Sadness started to creep into my chest, Lauren missed everything about this child. She was robbed once again of a child by the hands of her crazy ass wife. Anger bubbled as I tried to calm myself.

"I need her gone" I demanded slamming the folder closed

"Done. Want to get rid of body by fire or decapitation?" Derek asked joining the conversation, I looked at him in shocked but cool my features.

"When I say I want her gone. Doesn't always mean kill her" I said rolling my eyes.

"Rough her up...make her regret coming here bothering me. Something is wrong with her mentally"

"Exactly who is she? And why is she bothering you?" Vex asked scratching his goatee.

"She is Lauren's soon to be ex wife, she came into my office and threatened me" I said

"Bo you know the rules...we have to kill her, she threatened your life which forfeited hers" Jeremy announced

"No killing...Do I make myself clear?"

"No problem Bo. Whatever you want" Vex said getting up. He walked passed me and stopped. Leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"She must be pretty special. I'm glad your finally over that pile of shit Dyson." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She is"

"Good. Love you cousin and I'll keep in touch" Vex ruffled my hair as I hissed in anger. More hugs and a promise to call, I watched them leave from the porch. Closing the doors, I threw a glance at Lauren's room. Should I tell her? Would she leave after knowing she had a child in California? So many unanswered questions, I rubbed my temple and sat back down. This bitch was crazy, her whole operation was corrupted, her company was a sight to see.

I'll hand it to her…

She wasn't a simple bitch that will bow down to me, but it didn't mean it wasn't possible. I will have her on her knees begging me to spare her life. All the hurt and fear she installed in Lauren will come back on her in full vengeance. My anger was getting to be too much to deal with, so I grabbed the folder and my jacket. I walked over and knocked on her door before opening it.

"Lauren?"

No response.

I walked into the room and saw that she got into bed and went to sleep, I bit my lip feeling the rejection from earlier creep back. She really hurt my feelings but I didn't dwell it too much, I did put my hands on her. Leaning down and kissing her cheek, I left the room and was out the door...I needed to talk to my sister.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

"Hold up! She's married?" Kenzi yelled as I nodded pouring another drink.

"Yes"

"I knew that bitch was lying!"

I grabbed Kenzi shirt in my hands so quick that she stumbled into the table in shock.

"Don't call her a bitch"

"Okay...Okay. Calm your panties" Kenzi said pushing me away from her. I down the strong liquid and closed my eyes. I been at Kenzi's house for some time now, I should've called Lauren like two hours ago. Fuck! It was two in morning! I stumbled to my feet and quickly grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the house. To see if she is alright? I never left her alone at night" I slurred pushing buttons on my phone.

"Look she is not a baby, she knows how to get in and out of her chair."

"I know but I like when she needs me, I don't want her to not need me ever...I got to go, She must be so scared now that her evil bitch of a wife found her!" I stumbled up and grabbed my keys, my goal was to get to the door but I only got two steps in before I fell back on the couch.

"No more booze for you. And you're defiantly not driving" She took my keys and pushed me down on the couch, lifting my feet to lay me across but I fought her.

"No Kenzi, I have to get to my woman!"

"You have to sleep!"

"She gonna be so scared all alone" I whispered feeling a little sober now that I had thought over the severity of the situation. My eyes started to drop as I struggled to stay awake.

"L...Lauren"

 **Lauren**

I woke up to complete silence

Bo must be sleep, pushing myself to a sitting position. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I reached for my chair and got into it. Was Bo still mad from earlier? I hope not. I was willing to put it behind us because I never wanted to see her cry ever again. Wheeling out my room, I quickly wheeled myself into the stair mobile as I call it and pushed the go button. Riding upstairs was fun, Bo had caught me and Beth numerous times going up and down until she unplugged it. Once I got upstairs, I wheeled towards her room and knocked twice. With no answer, I turned the knob and pushed the door opened. It was pitch black in here and I hesitated by the door. Did she want me to come in? It never bothered her any other time and It wasn't like we wasn't speaking to each other. I wheeled over to the bed and gasped, the covers were neatly made, no signs of Bo anywhere. My heart started to beat faster as I quickly wheeled to the bathroom and still no Bo.

"She wouldn't" I whispered in disbelief, she couldn't have left me here. Closing the door and making my way back downstairs, I grabbed the house phone and quickly dialed her cell.

" _ **You have reach Bo Dennis, please lea-**_

I slammed the phone down and quickly scanned the house of any intruders. My mind was going a mile a minute, as every little bump or sound scared the life out of me. It felt like I was back in the clutches of Jennifer, she would turn all the lights out and stalk me. I quickly turned all the lights on in the house and made my way to Beth's room. I always did feel safe in here, her bed was big enough to fit me. I quickly got under the covers and pulled them over my head and cried myself to sleep.

 **888888888888888888**

 _ **CRASH!**_

Glass shattering on impact, I jumped in fright of the loud noise I heard from the monitor sitting on the side table. Pulling the covers up to my chest, I struggled to get into a sitting position and wiped at my dried up tears. Glancing at the Cinderella clock over the computer desk, I saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. Reaching for my chair and quickly getting into it, I wheeled out the room and quickly downstairs. I could see a shadow of a person in the kitchen, oh god! Jennifer was in the house! The phone! Grab the phone and call the police. I wheeled into the living in search for the phone, I could hear her mumbling and things falling out the cabinets.

Wait a minute…

The alarm didn't go off…

I turned my wheels and wheeled back into the kitchen to see Bo drunk ass digging in the refrigerator.

"Bo!"

"AHHH!" Bo screamed dropping the bag of grapes in fright. I was shaking with relief and anger as I looked at her.

"Wh...Why the hell are you sneaking in the house at four in the morning! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Me! You just scared the shit outta me just now! Why are you still awake?" She asked picking up the falling bag of grapes, she was stumbling and slurring her words a little. I can't believe she left to go and get drunk.

"I wasn't. I was sleep until you came in breaking shit"

"Oh...Sorry" She said rubbing her forehead. I slumped back into my chair not knowing what to do anymore. We fought more than we got along nowadays and I was tired.

"Bo...What are we doing?" I asked watching her eat the grapes right out the bag, I wheeled over to her as she slide down in a sitting position on the floor by my chair.

"Eating grapes" She replied as I took the bag from her.

"Bo, this is not working out how I imagine it. We argue too much" I said as I watched her sober up in seconds.

"A...Are you breaking up with me!" She squeaked out in surprise, I cleared the lump in my throat and spoke.

"No...Yes!...I don't know! We are fighting all the time, you're never here anymore like before"

"Ohhhh here we go with this shit again! First it was Dyson and now you! I'm sorry but I have a fucking business to run. I can't wait on you hand and foot!" She screamed scrambling to her feet.

"I didn't ask you too! Don't forget how all this even came about Bo, you fucked up and left her unsupervised! I risked my life for your daughter and the thanks I get is you creeping in the house drunk off your ass!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"So you go out and get drunk...did you fuck anyone?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out my mouth. Her eyes widen in shock and the hurt was clear in them.

"I was at Kenzi house and we might have drank a little bit too much, I was worried about you...so I snuck out her house and drove five miles per hour to get to you safely because I knew how scared you were of being alone at night" She explained snatching the grapes out my hands and walking out the kitchen. I cursed myself and followed her to the couch. She sat down as I wheeled closer to her. Silence was so loud between us, I didn't know what to say...so I sat there watching her eat the grapes.

"Can I have one?" I asked as she snorted avoiding eye contact.

"Please" I begged tilting my head so our eyes were connected, she waited for my hand to drop the grape in but I had other plans. I open my mouth and waited.

"Really?" She glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and waited until I felt fingers touched my lips. Like a snake, I quickly sucked her index finger into my mouth. She gasped and watched as I slowly pulled it out, chewing on the grape and smiling at her...I watched her cheeks flame up.

"I love you" I told her

"I'm sorry too" I continued as she smirked but tried to hide it. I grabbed her hand pulling her so she could get up and straddled my chair. I kissed her lips and hugged her to me.

"I'm sorry"

"No...I'm sorry, all this wouldn't have happened if I didn't reacted like I did" She said

"No, you were right to react. I lied but it wasn't like I tried to keep it from you on purpose...I j..j...just hate talking about it and her"

"Speaking of her….There's something I need to tell you"

"What?"

She kept quiet just looking at me with pity and sadness.

"Bo...you're scaring me, what is it-

 _ **CRASH!**_

We both jumped in fright. The alarm blaring loudly, Bo quickly got up from my lap and ran to deactivated the alarm. I wheeled over to the door and saw glass broken on the porch and inside the foyer.

"What is it Lauren?"

"I don't know" I said moving closer as I felt her beside me. I saw a large rock with a picture attached to it. I picked the rock up and pulled the picture off. It was a picture of a little boy with marks and bruises all over his face.

"W...What the hell!" I said turning the picture over and saw the words.

 _ **Lauren,**_

 _ **I see you like playing house**_

 _ **Jen**_

"Bo…

"That's what I been meaning to tell you…"

I dropped the picture and looked up at her with confusion.

"He's your son Lauren"

 **Uh oh…**

 **Until next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

"How the hell did she get pass the gate!" I yelled picking up the shattered glass off the porch, Vex, Jeremy and the rest of the guys had surrounded me.

"You might need to get some advance security cameras around here, I know you're all in love and what not...but Beth really can't stay here if this bitch knows where you live." Vex said

"I already thought about that" I mumbled throwing the glass into the garbage bag, how the fuck was I gonna tell Dyson that my girlfriend's wife is harassing us! He will have a field day with this. I was pissed and sad this morning, Lauren had slipped into a catatonic state after I told her about her son. It was heartbreaking to witness as I tried to comfort her.

"Kenzi could take Bet-

"Dyson is not going for that" I told Vex as we all walked back into the house, I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I need you to tell me what you want Bo, This bitch is now putting my family in danger. You can't be half ass with this, she needs to be taken care of permanently" Vex said as I rubbed my hands into my eyes.

"I got to talk with Lauren first, just find her and take her to the warehouse" I told them getting up and leaving them in the living room, I made my way upstairs to my room and slowly opened the door. She was lying awake staring up at the ceiling, I licked my lips in nervousness and crawled into bed.

"Hey" I said kissing her cheek

No response

"Are you hungry?" I asked moving her hair out of her face, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Come on Lauren…Talk to me" I whispered while kissing her jaw. Still no response, I laid my head on her chest and listen to her beating heart.

"I love you. And we will get him out, and he will live here with us. Jennifer will pay for this, I swear to you Lauren...she will pay for this" I whispered into her chest, her body started to shake with sob and I quickly sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Lauren…." I mumbled as she grabbed my arms tight and pulled me on top of her. She held my head to her chest as she cried. I said nothing and let her hold me.

 **8888888888888888888888888**

I was sitting in my office with my lawyer Mrs. Woods, she was a family friend and a damn good lawyer. She got Vex and the guys out of some pretty sticky situations. Jennifer was going to pay dearly for the shit she pulled, Lauren had told me that Jennifer company was in fact hers but when she vanished, it made Jennifer the CEO by default. Jennifer had abuse the law too many times. I was going to get Lauren everything that belongs to her back...even the little boy. He didn't look no older than two or three years old. For Jennifer to raise her hand to him like that, I wanted to personally give her the same treatment. I was going to drag her beating out until she is begging me to end her.

"You do have a strong case here. I will keep you informed with the details" She closed her briefcase and stood up. I stood as well and shook her hand, Claire showing her out my office and towards the door. I fell back into my chair and punched the wooden oak desk in anger.

"What did the desk ever do to you?" Claire asked walking into my office.

"Nothing"

"So are you gonna finally tell me what's going on?" She asked sitting at the edge of my desk and crossing her legs.

"Not really…"

"Bo…"

"Just some family issues" I said as she snorted and jumped off the desk.

"It never been family issues before? Fine! Don't tell me. I don't care" She walked off and left me to my thoughts. I pushed the intercom button on the phone.

"Claire…"

A few seconds passed before she responded

"Don't Claire me! You hurt my feelings"

"Bitch you have no feelings!" I found myself laughing loudly, one thing I can count on with Claire was her ability to make me smile or laugh when I was sad.

"Come back in here...now" I ordered smirking as she hummed her approval.

"Oooh I love it when Bossy Bo comes out to play" She said ending the call. I shook my head and grabbed my phone off the desk. I saw I had three missed calls and a text from Kenzi, and a text message from Dyson saying there were back home. Opening the message…

 _ **Bo she is not eating, I tried to feed her this morning but she didn't want it. She still in your bed and she needs to take a shower! ASAP. CALL ME**_

Claire came back in smirking but it vanished when she saw my tears.

"W...Wha-

"Let me make this quick phone call and we can go down to the cafeteria and grab some lunch" I said dialing Kenzi number.

"Even better, I'll just order our stuff and you can just meet me down there." She suggested as I nodded.

" _ **Hello"**_

"Kenzi, what's going on over there?"

" _ **I don't know. She haven't said a word to me since I arrived, she won't eat and she needs to take a bath like yesterday. She urinated on herself"**_

"Fuck! Ok...I'm on my way now"

" _ **Okay, I'll try to get her to move but I doubt it"**_

"Okay thanks"

I quickly hung up and text Claire nevermind on the lunch. I jumped out my chair, grabbing my jacket and purse and flew out my office. I had to take the elevator down to the garage and get my car myself since Claire already left for lunch. Throwing my purse in the passenger seat, I got in and leaned my head back on the head rest.

I missed my baby

But this situation I found myself in was too dangerous for her to be around. Dyson was going to love the idea of Beth living with him, he been trying to get that to come true for months now since he moved out. Jingling my keys, I put my hand on the wheel and started the car. Just as I was about to shift gears, I felt panic rise in me as I felt a thin rope suddenly appear around my neck. I struggled to get it from around my neck but failed. All my senses were suddenly gone as I struggled to breathe. I thrashed and kicked clawing at the small but deadly hands that was choking me to death.

"I told you. I wasn't to be fucked with"

Her grip gotten tighter as I felt my windpipe being crushed by the rope, I was going to fucking die if I didn't do something! I had no weapons in this car because Beth mostly drive in this car. I felt helpless and tears and spit was falling from my face as I struggled. My vision was fading as my fight started to weaken….

I was losing my strength

"Your bastard will call me mommy after this" She whispered and doubled her efforts by leaning back pulling each end of the rope hard. My body started to shake and thrash more dangerously as I fought with all my heart.

But it wasn't enough

I was about to die and I haven't seen my baby

I started to cry out and fight but my arms gave out and was seconds from blacking out when I heard the dinging sound of my car door opening and screaming. I was limp coughing and trying to catch my breath, I fell out the car and heaved and cough. My eyes were still murky but I could see that Claire and Jennifer were fighting. I had no strength to help as I struggled to breath. I rolled on my back and took deep breaths.

Where the fuck was security!

I rolled back over and saw that Jennifer was nowhere to be found and Claire on her knees trying to stop the bleeding in her nose. She crawled over to me.

"Bo! Are you okay?" She asked frantically while searching for any other injuries. I couldn't talk my throat was burning like hell.

That bitch was dead.

FUCKING DEAD!

I was still coughing severely as Claire nose bled harshly. I finally sat up and leaned against my car, I took my shirt off and was left with my undershirt and balled it up. I motion to Claire to come to me as I pressed the shirt to her nose.

"D...D...Don't-

"What? Don't talk yet. I will go back inside to call the poli-

"N...No" my raspy voice hit both our ears. She frowned confused but didn't say anything. I whimpered at the pain in my throat and softly touched the angry bruise, I couldn't believe how close I was to death. I finally stood up on shaky legs, I coughed a bit and looked around for some type of evidence she might have left behind.

"G...G...Go h..home C...Claire." I stuttered out through the pain, it felt like I had strep throat times twenty.

"What! Hell no, I just got attacked and you damn near dead if I didn't come down here!"

"Cl...Claire Please! J...J...Just go home. I've got It h...h...handled" I struggled to get out.

"Do you know who it was?" Claire asked as I got back in my car. I looked out the window at her and nodded.

"Make sure you get a car sent to you...D...Don't leave a...a...alone" I said peeling out the garage and into the blinding light of the sun. Swallowing my own saliva was painful, that bitch was good as dead.

Smart but stupid

She attempted to kill me and I can't just let that go, Vex was going to be pissed and I was hoping for it.

 **8888888888888888888888888**

By the time I got home, my throat gotten better and I could now breath without it hurting so much. I got inside the house and up to my room, I saw both Kenzi and Lauren lying in my bed watching movies...well Kenzi was.

"Bo! Look Lauren it's Bo Bo" Kenzi said as Lauren stayed silent. I walked over to them and pulled the covers away and the stench of urine was powerful and it burned my nose hairs.

"Lauren this is unacceptable" I struggled to talk as Kenzi quickly shot out the room, I pulled her chair towards me and cursed at how much trouble I was having just to get her in her chair. Wheeling her to the bathroom and drawing her a hot bath, I started taking her semi-wet clothes off. After everything was off, I bent down to pick the clothes up when I felt hands on my face.

"What happen to your neck!?" She gasped out. I ignored her and put her into the hot water.

"Wash up" I whispered

"No! What happened to your neck Bo?" She yelled looking worried, I tried to move but her hands shot out and held me to the tub. I had no strength to fight her off, my body was still in shock mode and my mind was somewhere else.

"I know this bruise. It's a rope burn from having a rope around your neck too tight. She did this? How?" Lauren whispered trying to sooth the burn by wetting it with her fingers. I whimpered at the pain.

"S...She was waiting in my car. I couldn't get the rope off me! I tried so hard but I couldn't get it off me!" My sob broke through as I started to cough, I fell back into the sink and cried.

"Bo…

"She is dead Lauren...She is fucking dead when I catch her"

 **Lauren**

I have a son

That was all I thought about for the past four days. Bo tried to get me to talk but I couldn't, it was like my voice was gone and I struggled to find the words.

He was so handsome

He was covered in bruises…

He was mine and I have to get to him. I had a accident in Bo's bed and I knew she was going to be mad, I had no strength to move and clean myself up.

Bo was finally home.

She was hurt, the angry red and black bruise was fresh around her neck.

A rope burn

When Bo started to cry and told me that Jennifer had attacked her from behind and choked her in her car, This unknown feeling boiled inside of me. This killer instinct that clouded my mind, she tried to kill the woman I loved and has my baby with bruises all over his face.

She was a dead woman walking

Bi-polar or not

She was good as dead

Looking over at Bo, she had changed clothes and took a bath as well. Her hair was pinned up because it was irritating the wound. Kenzi swore up and down that she was going to snatch Jennifer's heart out her chest...might as well, she doesn't use it anyway.

The doorbell rings

Bo quickly get up and runs to the door, once she pulls the door opened...a flash of brown hair jumps into her arms. I smiled at the sweet reunion but I felt a pain in my chest as well.

Will I ever get the chance to hold my baby?

"Lo!" The little girl screamed in excitement, I quickly wiped my tears away and caught the little girl.

"Oh how I missed you" I mumbled into her hair, she squeezed me so tight and kissed my cheek.

"No I miss you wayyy more" She said smiling up at me. I snapped my head up at Dyson's loud voice booming from the foyer. Luckily Beth couldn't hear it because Bo closed the door. Kenzi walked over and pouted.

"So what am I? Chopped liver?" Beth laughed jumping into the woman's arms.

"Wanna makes some sandwiches while Bo and Dyson talk?" Kenzi asked, breaking me away from the scene in the foyer.

"Um...Yeah that's fine" I said and wheeled into the kitchen. We all sat down and ate our sandwiches while Beth described her trip in one sentence. Their voices were getting louder and Beth threw a look over to them every now and again. Dyson was not taking the news well at all.

"Shit!" Kenzi yelled shooting out her chair and running towards Dyson who was stalking towards me. Bo was screaming and yelling but it was raspy and soft, I wheeled myself over to the door and stayed there as both Kenzi and Bo tried to calm him down.

"YOU LEAVE TONIGHT!" Dyson yelled at me

"No she's not! Dyson just please take Beth and I will call you with the details!" Bo said pushing him away from me.

"Bo...If she is not gone by the time I'm done packing Beth's things...I will take you to court and file for full custody. You have lost your fucking mind! She is putting your whole family in danger" Dyson threatened grabbing Beth and they went upstairs.

"He's right"

"Oh shut it Kenzi!" Bo yelled at her sister as Kenzi glared at her.

"Look at your fucking neck! She had you Bo! She got to you without little efforts. If she could get to you so easi-

"Kenzi please go help Dyson pack Beth's things"

"Whatever...open your eyes Bo. This is not a game and you're not your father!" Kenzi slammed the door behind her.

We both just stood there in silent

"I love you" She started as I nodded in agreement.

"My feelings for you surpasses anything I have felt for anyone beside my daughter, she is my world, my reason for living"

"Bo…

"No let me finish. Bethany is my flesh and blood, my little mini me and I have a obligation to protect her"

"As you should Bo"

"And I have a obligation to you as my soulmate as well" She said looking into my eyes.

"But Dys-

"I will handle Dyson. But I need to know from you right now, are you prepared to face the outcome that Jennifer might not see another day?"

"Do what you must Bo. She claim a attempt on your life"

"That's all I needed to know. Finish eating your sandwich, we will talk some more after they are gone" She said kissing my lips, it been some days since I felt her lips. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. We pulled back when we heard footsteps, I pulled away and looked down at my lap.

"Bo I wasn't kidding"

"Yeah I know and I know you love me too much to do something so cruel. I love her Dyson and I'm not about to just leave her unprotected. Vex is here with Jeremy and they will handle it"

"Vex is here?" Dyson asked weary, I smirked at the fear in his voice.

"Yes he is and they are handling the situation" Bo said. Dyson threw a glance at me.

"I hope so...for her sake" Dyson said walking out the kitchen. Bo walked over to me and kissed my lips again.

"After all this is over. We will bring him home Lauren and we will take a vacation somewhere...just the four of us"

"Sounds perfect baby" I whispered and hugged her tighter to me.

 **888888888888888888888**

The next day, Bo and her cousins were sitting in the living room talking as I sat in my room watching TV. Vex was a scary looking man that could intimidate just about anyone he wanted, witnessing the fear in Dyson was surprising and quite funny.

"Knock knock"

I looked over and saw Bo in my doorway with a tray of food. I smiled and moved over so she put the tray down.

"How you feeling?" She asked as I grabbed a strawberry off the plate.

"I'm better. You? How's the neck?"

"It's healing" She said sticking her finger in the little bowl of whip cream. I opened my mouth and sucked the cream off her finger.

"Taste good?" She asked as I smirked and took a bite of my strawberry and kept it at the tip of my lips, she leaned in and kissed me...taking the piece of fruit from my lips.

"You and strawberries taste so good together" She moan licking the juices from my lips, this was getting too sexual too fast. I had to pulled back and take a breath.

"I'm hungry Bo" I said as I looked at the plate of pancakes and bacon. She pushed me down on the bed, she dipped a strawberry into the whip cream and put it at my mouth. I took the fruit and ate it.

"My turn" She whispered

She made her way down my body with the half eaten strawberry.

 **88888888888888888888**

The loud ringing of Bo's phone woke us up, she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser where it laid. I watch her naked form in amazement, her body was beyond anything I have ever seen before. The natural arch in her back was crazy, her curves were to die for and she was all mine. I was sticky in all the wrong places due to the whip cream. I needed a bath like asap. Bo sat the phone down and walked back over to the bed, she crawled over to me and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied back licking the whip cream that was missed under her chin, I blushed hard at how the cream got there in the first place.

"I need a bath" She said laughing as I nodded in agreement. Once we were clean and clothed, Bo announced that she had to leave and Kenzi was coming over to sit with me. I hated that I couldn't just up and go as I please. My legs were getting stronger but not strong enough to stand. I could move my feet and wiggle my toes but that was it.

"Love you"

"Love you too...be safe please" I said still reeling from the choking incident. I was so close at losing her and I didn't even know it.

"I will baby. A woman name Mrs. Woods will be calling you so answer the phone okay" She said walking over to me and kissing my lips. Kenzi yelled from the living room that she was here and Bo left me to my thoughts.

 **Bo**

"Make sure she eats" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Okay mom sheesh! What time are you going to be back? I have to do inventory for the Dal"

"Around seven tonight" I told her

"Cool" She said as I opened my phone and dialed Vex number.

"I'm on my way"

Hanging up the phone, I jumped into my truck and peeled out the driveway. The drive to the warehouse was quick, I jumped from the high truck and met Jeremy by the door. This warehouse was not due to open for some months and it was perfect for the things I had in mind for tonight.

"Hey Bo" Jeremy hugged me and caressed the bruise on my neck.

"Make it hurt" He whispered to me. I smirked and walked into the warehouse….

 **Let the games begin!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

It was ten thirty at night and I haven't received a call or text from Bo, she told me that she had a problem at her office she had go to take care of and would be back by seven. Kenzi had left around eight saying that she had business at the Dal. I was getting a little scared that Jennifer got to her again, and she couldn't call me. Leaving another voicemail on her phone, I grabbed my wheelchair and made my way downstairs. Bo had installed a top of the line security cameras all around the outside of the house, she gave me full access to watch. Kenzi was being very standoffish tonight, I knew I had pissed her off earlier but I had apologize for that.

It was 11:00pm now and still no call.

Suddenly my phone beeped alerting me of a text from Bo.

 _ **I'm fine.**_

That's it! I quickly speed dialed her number and waited for an answer. When she didn't answer, it pissed me off even more because I knew for a fact she has her phone in her hand. I quickly shot a text to her.

 _Answer the damn phone!_

She didn't reply right back, I kept my phone in my hand and wheeled into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Taking a sip and putting the bottle down, my phone beeped.

 _ **Lauren I can't talk right now. I'm on my way home. Love you**_

 _You better be walking through this door in thirty minutes!_

 _ **Lol. Ok**_

Love you baby

I didn't get a reply back but I was satisfied that I got some type of communication. My phone started to vibrate and I saw that a unknown number was on display.

"Hello?"

" _ **Hello. I'm looking for Ms. Lauren Lewis- Henderson?"**_

"Yes, this is she" I replied, racking my brain trying to remember if I had giving anybody my last name. Then it hit me, Bo said a woman was going to call me tonight.

" _ **I'm sorry for calling so late but it was requested I do so by Mrs. Dennis-Thornwood. My name is Mrs. Woods and I am calling regards of a legal matter. Do you have time to talk?"**_

"Yes I have time" I replied and for two hours, I sat in my wheelchair and spilled my guts to Mrs. Woods. She told me that I had a very strong case but I was going to have a huge problem trying to convince the judge to hand over the boy into my care...especially now that I'm disabled and before a DNA test was done. Once I hung up from Mrs. Woods, I saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. I quickly made a grilled cheese sandwich and got ready for bed, I decided to read a medical book and wait for Bo. After about thirty or so minutes into reading, I heard the beeping of the alarm going off.

Bo was here

I waited for her to come up to her room, I have taken over her room in the past three weeks. She didn't care though, she was just happy that I was letting her touch me. I was so fucking embarrassed about the accident, I couldn't even look her in her eyes afterwards. But she assured me that it was ok and that shit happens.

I smiled when the door finally opened…

But it soon dropped as I gasped.

 **88888888888888888888888**

 **Bo**

Walking into the warehouse to finally come face to face with Jennifer was well overdue.

"What are going to do to her?" Jeremy asked intrigued. I smirked holding the straps of my bag tighter, it was a surprise...and what a surprise this bitch was about to get.

"Where did you find her?" I asked walking down the dark hallway with Jeremy.

"Stupid bitch was drunk and we so happen to see her at the gas station" He explained, we came to a stop at a dusty old tarp that covered the small area that Jennifer was in. I dropped the bag and smiled at Vex who was sitting on a small crane swinging his legs back and forth.

"Ah! Look who finally grace us with her presents!" Vex squealed in excitement. Jennifer's head snapped towards me and her eyes went wide in shock. I could see the black bruise forming around her left eye. I took my scarf from around my neck and revealed the purplish red bruise.

"Hey Jennifer" I said taking a seat by Vex who was clapping his hands in delight. Jennifer looked at me with fear but she was trying her hardest not to show it.

"You think you won because you got me strapped to a chair" Jennifer said as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"No, I won because you are not leaving this warehouse...alive" I said slamming the bag I had with me on the metal table. I started to pull things out.

"You're not going to kill me, you don't have the bal-

I cut her off by wrapping a metal chain around my hand and swinging it towards her face, her neck snapped at the impact. Blood splattered across the floor.

"What was that you were saying?" I taunted wrapping the chain around my hand so more. She spat blood at my feet. I shook my head.

Such a disrespectful bitch!

"Tsk tsk...so disrespectful" I said swinging the chain backwards and making her head snap again. I didn't wait for her to gain her breath as I wrapped the chain around her neck and started to choke her. Lauren bruise body suddenly came to mind as my anger boiled.

"You put your hands on the wrong one" I whispered as I watched her body convulse and thrashed trying to get oxygen. The muscles in my arms was protruding at how hard I was squeezing the chain. I quickly let go but before she could gasp for a breath, I took a wide step back and swung the chain once more.

Letting the chain fall to my feet, I dug into my bag of goodies and pulled out a hammer. I swung the hammer casually in my hand and watched her struggle to breath.

"I heard you like playing with hammers" I said walking closer to the crazy bitch.

"Vex spread her fingers apart" I ordered him as he excitedly did as I said.

"What the fuck! She is my wife! This is none of your business!" Jennifer screamed as I paused.

"That may be true, but I have some papers here that says otherwise. I have divorce papers and papers for you to relinquish your full rights to the boy" I said as she laughed. I didn't see anything funny.

"You're going to have to kill me bitch! Because I ain't signing shit!" She spat as blood splattered everywhere. I laughed loudly twirling the hammer in my hand.

"You really think I need your signature for that! I already have the documents signs and already filed. You see, I created this brilliant plan that you skipped town and didn't want to be bothered with either Lauren or the boy" I laughed in her face, Jeremy came up behind me and whispered that I should wrap this up. I pouted at him but nodded, this was taking entirely too long. I walked closer to her and bent down to her level.

"Tell me. Where is the boy?" I asked

"None if your fuckin-

I slammed the hammer down on her pinky finger.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Where he is!" I yelled slamming the hammer down again on her pinky. By the time she cracked and told me he was in Chicago with a friend, her pinky looked like beef meat.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked grabbing her hair and pulling her head up.

"What's his name? How old is he?" I asked

"His name is Louis Henderson and he is two years old" She struggled to say but I heard her clearly.

"And he is Lauren's child correct?" I asked as she nodded.

"Speak when I ask you a fucking question!" I yelled slamming the hammer down on her thumb.

"YES! YES he's her child!"

"Good girl" I said

I kicked her chair back as she fell backwards. I straddled the chair and rain hell down on her face, chest, and stomach with the hammer. All the hurt she caused Lauren was being released on her by me. As I landed blow after blow...All I could think about was how I struggled to breath when she tried to choke me out. I could hear Vex screaming at me to stop but I couldn't when all I saw was the burns and knife wounds that was forever carved and burned into my girlfriend's body. I felt hands grab me as I started to scream, getting all my frustrations out...I dropped the weapon and saw Jennifer lying there not moving. I blinked trying to get the blood out of my eyes, I was covered head to toe in this bitch blood.

"Bo let's go now...Vex will take care of this" Jeremy said pulling me to my feet.

"No...I nee-

"Fuck whatever you need! I have to get you outta here now!" He pushed me through the tarp and we started to run back to my truck. My phone beeped as Lauren's name popped up. I quickly replied to her text with shaky fingers as Jeremy peeled off...

 **888888888888888888**

"Fuck! You really surprised me back there. I didn't think you were going to snap so quickly" Jeremy said as I tried to get that bitch blood off my face.

Fuck! The shit got into mouth!

"Me either but I kept seeing Lauren battered body in my mind."

"You really love her huh?"

"Yes" I replied without no hesitation

"Good. Dyson was a pussy anyway, I was so mad when you married that bitch" We laughed as he pulled into my driveway.

"No. Pull around back, put the truck in the garage" I said as we drove around back. We quickly put the truck under the tarp and went into the house.

"When Vex and the rest of the guys get here. Grab a guest room...no one leave until morning" I said pulling the bloody shirt from my body. I was scared to make the journey upstairs where I knew Lauren was at. She took over my room in the last three weeks. I slowly opened the door and walked in, her smile made my heart skip a beat but it came back ramming into my chest fast as her smile dropped.

"What the hell…"

"It's not mine" I quickly said as I saw the relief in her eyes. I pulled down my bloody jogging pants and made my way to my bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped the rest of my clothes off, I felt my body shake as tears welled in my eyes. I got under the showerhead and watched the blood and my sins wash down the drain, I felt a sob bubbling up in my throat but it died when I felt warm hands on my back. I let her pulled me down in her lap as we both got soaked by the water.

"What did you do Bo?"

I looked into her honey brown eyes and was stuck for words. I had no words to give to her, so I just held on to her.

"My god...What have you done?" She whispered in panic as she watched the blood fall from my frame and into the drain. I couldn't give her answer because I was too afraid too. She reached for the bottle of strawberry scented soap and started to wash my body and hair. After all of Jennifer's blood was gone off my body, I was wrapped into a big white towel.

"Go lie down, I'll clean this mess up" She said as I nodded and did what she told me. I stared up at the ceiling in silence, trying to get this bitch face out of my mind. I shouldn't even be feeling this way! She deserved it!

But was it your judgement to end her life?

 _I had to do something! She tried to kill me but failed. I got to her before she got to me._

 _So why do I feel this way?_

"Bo?"

I turned my head and looked at Lauren, she was my reason...Jennifer needed to be taken of and I took care of it.

"Baby please...just tell me are you okay?" She asked desperate, I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine baby" I promised her.

"But you were crying in the sh-

"You make it all better Lauren, I promised...I'm fine" I said as she stuck her pinky out. I wrapped mine around hers and kissed it.

"Okay" She whispered turning the light off by the bed, I let the towel fall open as I felt her hand ghost across my stomach and down between my legs. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in her touch….

 **Lauren**

When I made my way downstairs that morning, I was shocked to see shirtless men asleep on the couch and floor. It had to have been like three or four, I wheeled quickly into my room to clean myself up and change clothes. Bo was still asleep after having multiple scares through the night, she just went back to sleep two hours ago. Wheeling myself to the kitchen, I saw my walker by the kitchen table. I've been practicing standing for awhile now but I still haven't gotten it down pack yet. I could only stand for about three to five minutes the most. I couldn't move my legs yet but I was positive that it will happen sooner or later.

"Morning"

I jumped at the sudden voice, I could feel myself about to fall but strong arms caught me before I could hit the floor. I reached for my chair and quickly sat back down.

"You're a clumsy one" The voice chuckled as I blushed and thanked the black haired man.

"I'm Vex if you didn't remember...Bo's cousin" He said as I nodded remembering. He was good in my book for putting so much fear in Dyson.

"I remember. It's five o'clock in the morning...couldn't sleep?" I asked

"Yeah something like that." He said walking around the counter. I watched him and could easily see why Dyson was afraid of this man. He was covered from head to toe in tattoos, muscular and he had this look in his eyes that warned you to be cautious.

"Are you going to tell me what happen last night?" I asked

"Not my place. Ask my cousin" He replied looking up into my eyes. I wasn't scared so of speak but I was weary. I held his gaze for a while until he smiled brightly and spoke.

"You know most men can't hold eye contact that long with me…You got a lot of heart"

"I've seen and done a lot in my life. I'm done fearing people" I said as he nodded and walked over to the kitchen door.

"I'll say this...you don't have anything to fear anymore" He said and walked back into the living room.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

Slowly pushing the door open, I didn't want to disturb Bo as she slept. Wheeling around the room picking up her soiled clothes, I knew they had to be burned so I gathered them up and put them in a bag.

"Lauren"

I quickly tied the bag up and wheeled over to the bed. I could see that her eyes were puffy and red from crying and lack of sleep.

"Hey baby" I said running my fingers through her hair. She tightly grabbed onto my forearm and held it to her chest.

"Baby please...tell me what has gotten you so shook up like this?"

"I'm sorry" She barely whispered as I looked on confused.

"For what?" I asked moving the chair closer to the bed. Her eyes were conflicted...something was seriously bothering her.

"We found Jennifer last night. That's the problem I had to straightened out, I did something that is unforgivable! Thought it wouldn't bother me but I was so wrong" She cried hysterically. I felt a bomb explode inside my stomach,

"Bo…

"I killed her! Jennifer is dead!" She yelled out as I froze in shock. I pushed my wheelchair back just to put some space between us.

She saw that and went nuts

"See! You now hate me don't you! I'm a murderer! I never killed anybody before" I watched as she lost her composer minute by minute. She jumps out of bed and started to pace the carpet, I was still trying to process what she just said a few seconds ago.

Jennifer was dead

Bo killed her...for me

"Thank you" I whispered relieved

Bo kept rambling on and on about how she was going to hell, I tried getting her attention but was have difficulties.

"I said thank you!" I shouted finally getting her to shut up and focus. She looked at me confused, I gave her my come hither look as she walked over shakily.

"What you say?"

"I said thank you...and do you know that you're completely naked right?" I said watching as her nipples harden at my stare.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Um...I think you could have done something else to get rid of her but no...I'm not mad" I assured her, she looked at me skeptically but smiled timidly.

"You don't think I'm a soulless murderer do you?" She asked as I pulled her into my lap, her back to my chest.

"You must've of forgot the story I told you about"

"That's different! You didn't intentionally tried to kill her. I killed Jennifer" Bo said but the voice at the door told us otherwise.

"No you didn't Bo"

I hissed in anger at the intruder quickly pulling the covers over her nakedness. Vex rolled his eyes at my action.

"Oh please...She has nothing I want" He said smirking as I frowned at his words. Bo leaned back and whispered.

"Vex bats for the other team" She said wiggling in my lap trying to cover herself when Jeremy head popped into view next to Vex.

Get the fuck out! I never would have thought it

"Hold up! Back track...what did you say?" I asked

"I said that Vex bats for th-

"Not you...Vex what did you just say about no something"

Vex walked into the room and bent down level to Bo.

"Bo she was still alive...barely hanging on but still alive." Vex confessed.

"So you're saying I didn't kill her?" Bo asked hopeful.

"No sweetie...you didn't. I had to put a bullet in her chest to make sure" He said as I flinched at his harsh words.

"Vex cool it….Jennifer was her wife" Bo whispered as I found myself getting lost in memory.

"Lauren?"

I felt something wet on my cheeks

"Awe fuck...can you guys give us a minute?" Bo asked the two men, they quickly left closing the door behind them. I felt like my chest was being crushed down by some invisible force.

"You can cry Lauren...You did love her at one point"

"I shouldn't be! S...S..She broke every vow that was made between us. She doesn't deserve my tears but I can't stop them" I cried into her neck. She rocked me back and forth until I calm down, it was crazy how a evil person like Jennifer...still had the power to get emotions out of me.

"I have the location of the little boy, we can fly immediately to retrieve him"

"I would like that very much" I sniffed wiping at my tears.

"Got one question though…"

"Shoot"

"How?" I asked as Bo looked uncomfortable but chalked it up and looked me dead in my eyes.

"Let's just say karma was a mean bitch…" She whispered in my ear. She got up and let the sheet pool at her feet. I licked my lips and watched her grab hold of her heavy breasts.

"Come on...I want you to wash me up again" She ordered walking into the bathroom.

"As you wish"

 **Jennifer is dead...**

 **Good riddance...lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if that last chapter was too much. Forgot to put a warning beforehand.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

I was sitting in my car debating if I should go in or just have Dyson bring her out, I miss my little mini these past few weeks. After the whole thing with Jennifer, I didn't want her nowhere near me, Lauren or anybody else but her father. Dyson was many things, but he was never a bad father. Bethany was everything to him, something I couldn't say for myself, but I manage to get over it. It took awhile but I finally know that Dyson and I wasn't in love. I have felt what being in love feels like and I do see where both Dyson and I got confused. I'm just sad that our friendship took a huge blow, Dyson wasn't this manipulating bastard that I know now...he was so caring and protective. We both lost our way but I am finally finding myself and it's all thanks to Lauren.

Lauren

My heart

Without her, I would still be angry and bitter over Dyson. She made me see clearly that Dyson and I was too far gone that there's was no way it was going to work between us. Dyson thinks it's my fault...I think it's his fault for cheating...but truth be told it was both of our faults.

I need to tell him that I understand now.

What he did was unforgivable but I do understand.

Looking out my passenger window at the apartment complex, I shut my car off and got out. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to argue...I just wanted to talk. I walked up to the gate and pushed the button for Thornwood. Seconds later, the buzzer went off and I made my way inside. I hope to everything that's holy that she wasn't in there, even though I understand...I'm still sensitive to the fact that this bitch stole my husband. My heels clicked and clacked as I walked, I didn't have to knock because the door was already opened by a shirtless Dyson. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, he closed the door and followed me into the living room.

"She ready to go?" I asked pulling up a seat and crossing my legs, the split in my skirt showing too much skin for my liking. Ignoring it, I looked up and saw Dyson watching me.

"What?" I asked confused but he said nothing, I started to get up but he must've snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Umm...Do you want something to drink?" His deep voice asked as I shrugged my suit jacket off and nodded my head.

"Water is fine" I replied and fished for my phone in my purse, I smirked and blushed at the text Lauren had just sent me. She was at her physical therapy appointment, it was close by Dyson's so I just decided to drop by and get Beth while I'm already in route. Dyson came back with our drinks still shirtless, his black joggers barely hanging on to his ass. He must've been working out before I got here.

"I'm sorry if I interrupting anything, I was dropping Lauren to her appointment and it was close by" I explained quickly texting Lauren back.

"I was just getting out the shower. It's fine, you are always welcome here Bo"

"That sounded good but we know the truth, is she sleep? I could just come back" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Yeah she knocked out, we went to the park this morning and then grocery shopping." Dyson explained sitting down on the stool in front of me, his manly soap was fucking with my nose as memories started to play inside my head. I shook my head harshly as my hair fell in my face.

"Bo can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I said a little snappy, his scent was too much...I don't know if it's his scent or him without shirt...but I know I need to get the fuck out of here.

"You really want a divorce? Because I been thinking a lot and I don't want a divorce" He whispered.

And there it was.

I almost dropped my glass when those words came out of his mouth, I took a chance and looked up to see him staring right at me. I slammed the glass down and frowned.

"Dyson where is this coming from?" I asked confused and a little pissed, after everything...he want to say some off the wall shit like this!

"I'm just saying...we didn't go to marriage counsel-

"That's because you refuse to remember?" I cut him off as he closed his eyes and sigh deeply. His muscle flexed when he balled his fists up.

I got to get out of here now…

"Dyson I...I got to go and pick up Lau-

"No! Wait please...we're just talking Bo, please just hear me out" He pleaded with sad eyes, I was stuck as I watched tears fill his eyes. Oh my god! He is fucking crying! My hands started to shake as I sat back down.

"Where did we go wrong?" He mumbled sadly, I looked at my glass of water and shrugged.

"Truthfully...I don't know, it was way before the cheating, the arguments...we grew apart" I said as his shoulders started to shake.

"Dyson…" I said brokenly, it was always a shock to the heart whenever I saw him cry. I never did like seeing him cry.

He quickly stood up and pulled me into his arms, I was engulfed in his scent and I had to swallow the whimper that tried to escape. He pulled back a little, our nose were touching and our breaths were meshing together.

"The real reason I didn't want to sign those papers wasn't because of the money, or me just being a dick. I didn't want to sign them because...I didn't want to lose you completely" His voice broke a little, I was damn near in tears but kept them from falling.

"Dyson I will always love you"

He smiled and leaned in…

"But we are over" I said turning my head just in time, his lips landed on my cheek and he let out a shaky breath and kissed his way down my jaw.

"We will never be over Bo" His voice sounded so confident and strong, I pushed at him so he could step back but he pushed his body closer trapping me between him and the kitchen counter. I let my eyes look up into his and saw the tears fall.

"Dyson...please don't do this" I whimpered trying to keep my hands from moving south, I couldn't hold my tears any longer and let them just fall.

"I want my family back Bo"

"You have Beth Dyson, I can't be your Bo anymore. I am very much in love with Lauren" I said pushing at him more harder. He wrapped his big hands around my wrists stopping my movements. I couldn't stop the groan that slipped out my mouth when he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Please Bo. I'm sorry" His voice sounded so far away as I felt him let go of my wrist and grab my waist pulling me flush against him. I could feel him through his joggers and that's when I knew I fucked up.

"Dyson please...let me go, I can't…"

He ignored my weak plea and pushed his erection against my stomach.

"Bo I missed you...I missed making love to you, I missed those soft sounds you would make in my ear when I'm moving inside you" He whispered into my neck.

"Fuck…" I said quickly turning my head to the left when I saw him lean in again, he didn't mind as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone.

Bo stop this!

"Dyson-

I was cut off when a squeak slipped through my lips when he picked me up and sat me on the counter. It was like my mind was screaming for me to stop him but my body was frozen...I couldn't move.

I felt his hands go under my skirt

Fuck why did I wear a skirt today!

"D...Dyson stop!" I cried out when I felt his hands touching my inner thigh. I gripped his hands to stop him. I had a death grip on them, his fingers were too close...to where it shouldn't be.

We stared at each other

"Please Bo…"

"Dyson….! Please don't do this again. Don't do this to me again" I whimpered holding on to his hands for dear life, we stayed in that position for some time. Finally He shook his head and his shoulders slumped in defeat. I took a deep breath when he finally took a step back. I quickly fixed my skirt and kept my eyes down, I couldn't look at him. My vision was blurred and my heart rammed into my chest, I can't believe I was about to cheat on Lauren.

Lauren!

"Shit…" I said covering my mouth in shock, I sat on the counter and looked at Dyson in horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused as my body started to shake.

"She will never forgive me!" I cried terrified as he moved closer but I screamed at him to not get any closer. I jumped from the counter and with shaky hands, I gathered my things up.

"Bo you don't have to tell her anything" Dyson suggested as I pushed him away from me, I felt disgusted with myself as I looked at him.

"Is that what you told Ciara when you guys were fucking behind my back!" I yelled

"No...I'm just saying" He stuttered

"Well you can lie in your relationship...I'm not" I said as he snorted.

"We broke up last week Bo" He said emotionless

At that moment...everything clicked.

 _The tears_

 _The sadness_

 _The desperation_

It felt like someone dropped a big ass bucket of ice cold water on me as I slowly turned and looked at him in shock.

"Y...Y...You fucking bastard!" I scream lunging at him, he was so confused that he didn't shield his face from my blow. He stumbled back but caught his footing, he was more prepared for my next swing and caught it.

"Calm down!" He hissed but I was too far gone to calm down. He fucking played me!

I fell for it...again!

I just ruined everything and he was playing me all along. Those fake ass tears…

I crumbled in his arms

"Bo what's wrong!" He asked worried, I quickly pushed away from him and ran to Beth's room, once I got there I woke her up and got her jacket.

"Come on honey time to go" I stuttered as Dyson stood by the doorway. I picked her up and threw her backpack on my shoulder.

"Bo what did I do?" He asked worried but I couldn't look at him. We all raced to the door, I quickly took the steps two at a time until I was outside by my car. I strapped her in her carseat as she went back to sleep, closing the door Dyson came running over to the driver's side. I closed my eyes trying not to fall apart in front of him.

"Damn it! Bo please stop! What did I do? Whatever it was I'm sorry!" He said holding on to the door so I couldn't opened.

"Get the fuck out the way Dyson!" I wiped at my tears pulling on the door, fuck he was strong!

"Not until you tell me"

"You fucking arrogant prick! You tried to use me" I yelled

"What! No!"

"You and Ciara broke up, you thought you were going to fuck me to get her out your system! I almost fell for the tears too...fuck I was so close to cheating on Lauren" I spat at him as he stood there not saying a word, I could see the remorse on his face and that made me yank on the door even harder.

"I'm sor-

"You're always sorry! Dyson let go of the fucking door!" I screamed loudly, his eyes widen at my banshee scream and he quickly let go. I threw my purse in first and got inside the car, I slammed the door and sat there. I covered my face with my hands and cried.

So stupid!

I knew I couldn't drive like this, I wasn't going to risk my baby's life over some dumb shit. She was awake and looking at me through the mirror. Dyson was still by the car looking at me. I started the car and rolled the window down.

"You will never make me feel what Lauren makes me feel. I know real love because of her...You were just an imitation of what I thought love was." I said as I watched his face crumble at my words, He stepped back and I didn't wait any longer and peeled off.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Lauren**

"Wow Lauren! You're doing so good" My physical therapy teacher gushed happily, I blushed at her praise and gripped the handles more tightly.

"How long you think it will before I can sign up for a marathon?" I joked as she laughed.

"Well at this rate...I'll say eight months" She said with so much confidence.

"You think so?"

"Lauren you are so strong and determined...I do believe you will be walking by eight to twelve months from now" She assured me as I smiled and shakily tried to move my leg once more.

"I couldn't have done this without you and Bo" I said smiling at the pretty woman.

"Did someone say my name" A voice said.

We both looked up at the door to see Bo and Beth standing there smiling. Beth came running over to me and hugged my legs.

"Your standing Lo!" She said happily. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I am" I said as Bo walked over, I leaned in to kiss her cheek when a scent knocked me back, I scrunched my nose at the smell.

"What is that?" I asked her

"What?" She said confused, I sniffed her shirt and frowned. What the hell is that?

"That smell?"

"Might be Dyson's foul smelling cologne, he gave me a hug when I picked up Beth...no big deal" She quickly explained as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Must've of been a long ass hug...you're drenched in it. Whatever, can we go now...I'm getting hungry" I said as Beth nodded her head in agreement. I got dressed and we were out, we decided on a little diner down the street from the therapy place. We made our way in and ordered our food.

"So did you have fun with your dad this weekend?" I asked Beth

"It was cool. But I missed you and Mommy though"

"We missed you too baby" Bo said as I looked closely at her, her shirt was wrinkled and her eyes were a little puffy.

"Bo are you okay? Did Dyson make you mad today?" I asked grabbing her hand that was on the table.

"Something like that" She mumbled but before I could ask what she meant, our food was brought out. We ate as Beth babbled on and on about her trip, I couldn't keep my eyes off Bo because something was off.

Something happened at Dyson's

I was going to sick Vex on him if he made her cry again.

"I love you" Bo whispered to me as I looked into her eyes. I wanted to say fuck it and go home because something was seriously wrong. Once everybody was done eating, we got back into the car and went home.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888**

Something in my stomach told me to stay in my own room tonight, we had gave Beth a bath and she was knocked out by eight. Bo haven't said two words to me since we got back. I was feeling nervous about something, but I put it in the back of my mind for now. Getting ready for bed, I was a little bummed out because I wanted to celebrate my progress with my legs. I was now at thirty percent usage and Bo didn't know because she was avoiding me.

"She'll come around" I whispered to myself, wheeling over to my bed and getting into it. I heard a knock at my door and smile, I knew she wasn't going to go to bed without saying goodnight.

"It's open"

Bo came through looking petrified, my smile left quickly because there was something bothering her.

"Hey"

"Hey" I said patting the spot next to me, she crawled under the covers and bit her lip. I watched her fidget with the sheets.

"Why you so far away?" I whispered grabbing her arm pulling her closer, I pulled her close so I buried my nose into her neck. I smiled at the strawberry scent.

"That's more like it...I love this smell" I moaned into her neck, I licked up her neck to her ear.

"You smell so good" I mumbled letting my hands go under her shirt.

"Lauren...wait. I n...need to tell you something" She whispered but I wasn't listening as I pulled her on top of me.

"Can it wait. I need to feel you" I said in her ear as she jerked her hips into mines.

"Lauren…"

I leaned in and kissed her, she sighs in defeat and start kissing me back. Her kisses was deep and passionate, she grind into me hard and rubbed my nipples through my shirt.

"Too many clothes" I said through the kiss, she leaned back and took her shirt off as well as mines. Our bare nipples rubbed against each other creating a amazing fucking feeling. She started to kiss down my chest to my breasts, her index finger twirling around my right nipple.

"Bo please…" I whispered as she froze. Her head shot up as I saw tears in her eyes, her look was breaking through my lust filled haze.

"Bo what's wrong" I asked as she covered her mouth. I sat up quickly and pulled her to me.

"I hate seeing you cry my love" I said as I rocked us back and forth.

"I love you Bo...whatever it is...I will love you"

"No you won't" She mumbled into my chest, I pulled back but she kept her grip around my neck. I kissed down her neck and shoulder, running my fingers through her hair. She finally looked up but before I could say anything…

She disappeared under the covers

"Bo what are you...Mmmm" I moaned as I felt her mouth on me. She pulled me farther down the bed and sucked my clit into her mouth.

"Shit…Bo that's feels so good baby" I gasped as my back arched off the bed, she was giving me no mercy as she devoured me. I tried to grip the covers but my sweaty hands kept slipping, I really wanted to see her but I couldn't find the strength to move the covers. I watched her head moved and my knees go higher as I let my head dropped back on the pillow.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum" I warned her but that just made her suck even harder, I started to squirm away from her but due to my useless legs and her pinning my hips down...I had to take it. I started to shake and she finally moved the covers off her so I could see.

"Cum for me Lauren" Bo ordered as she pushed two fingers inside me still sucking away on my clit, I was a shaking mess as I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream out. Fuck! Why was she so good at this! She held my legs tightly and I felt my hips jerk off the bed as everything went white for a split second. I exploded...hard into her mouth, she took everything I gave her. I was still cumming as she sucked and penetrated.

It was too much

I felt my stomach tighten again

"Bo I'm about to cum again" I half screamed and half whispered. She moan loudly making vibration shoot right through my clit. She finally pulled off my clit but she reach up and wrapped her free hand around my neck. She started to thrust harder and faster watching me fall apart in her hands.

"Cum for me again….cum all over my fingers" she crashed her wet lips to mines. I could taste myself on her, her nose all the way down to her chin was drenched. I grabbed her face with my hands forcing her to look at me.

"I love you" I moaned arching my back once again but not breaking eye contact. She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes onto my face. Her movement suddenly got more gentle and more loving, I pulled her even close as she rocked us back and forth with her thrust.

"Yesss make love to me" I whimpered at the sudden change, Fuck it felt so more intense like this...our forehead touching and our eyes locked. I let my hand dragged down and I inserted two fingers inside her. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"No...open your eyes" I said as I watched her deep chocolate eyes fill with fresh tears. We moved in sync with one another.

"You're so wet" I said shocked as I felt her dripping down my hand. I was for sure to have a major cramp in my hand but I didn't give a fuck as I watched her rock on my fingers.

"Your body is mines...no one else gets to touch you like this" I told her as she started to shake, I was holding my orgasm for dear life.

"Do you want to cum with me?" I whispered into the kiss as she nodded. Our pace started to quickened and I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers. So hot...so wet.

"I love you" I whispered so close, I felt her lips around my right nipple. I knew we both needed that extra push, so I grabbed her hair and yanked on it...hard as she bit my nipple in response. We both screamed and fell over the edge into bliss…

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

The next morning I woke up alone

I tried not to feel some type of way about it as I got ready for today.

Today I was going to see my son

Son

It felt weird coming from my mouth, me having a son out there not knowing that he has another mother...his real mother. Bo and I was taking her jet to chicago, it will be more quicker than buying a plane ticket. Beth was going with Kenzi, she was excited to have another kid in the house. She was bummed that it wasn't another girl but she told us she will let him play with her toys. Bo and I took a whole week to finish his bedroom that was next to Beth's. I was beyond grateful for all the support and help Bo was giving me with this situation. Opening my bedroom door, I could smell bacon cooking. Wheeling into the kitchen, I saw Beth and Bo by the sink washing off fresh strawberries.

"Morning beautiful one and beautiful two" I said moving closer, Beth jumped down from her stoop and jumped into my lap.

"Morning Lo." She kissed my cheek as I wheeled closer to the table. She got in her seat as Bo brought the food out. She said nothing as I watched her. It hurt deeply that she wouldn't look at me...After last night I surely thought everything was okay.

I guess not

"Bo?" I called out to her. She was looking down at her food.

"Yes Lauren" She replied not looking up, I didn't say anything else and ate my food. Beth had gone upstairs to get ready for Kenzi to pick her up,leaving Bo and I in the kitchen.

"Bo! Look at me" I yelled angrily slamming my fork down. She jumped at the sudden noise and looked up at me. I could see that she was struggling not to cry.

"What is it! Please tell me what's wrong" I said wheeling over to her but she quickly scrambled out of her seat and away from me. I gave a bitter laugh as tears filled my eyes.

"Last night I was inside almost every hole in your body and now I can't touch you" I laughed humorless as she shook her head.

"It's not like that Lau-

"Then what the fuck is it?" I snapped but quickly smiled when I heard footsteps. I wheeled away from her.

"This is far from over...you gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you" I whispered as Beth came running back into the kitchen.

"Got everything?" I asked since Bo was incapable of forming any words right now. Kenzi came in record time and they left. Bo went to her room to get ready and I was dredging spending two hours alone on a jet with her.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888**

Like I said this was fucking torture

Bo sat up front with her friend the pilot the whole fucking time, I was so fucking hurt that I didn't even have the strength to yell at her. I was so confused at the whole 360 attitude, she didn't want me near her...which hurt and she wasn't talking to me. I decided to go to the back of the plane and sort out the clothes and shoes we brought for the boy. Once that's was done, I sat in my chair and watched netflix on my phone. I was nodding off half way through the movie, when I heard the side door open. I didn't look up to see who it was...I could smell her the moment she came in.

"You hungry?" She asked from the door. I looked up at her and just stared at her.

"Lauren I asked are you hungry?" She asked again but I just continued to stare.

"Come here" I suddenly said. She froze and closed her eyes.

"I'll just bring you a subway I got up front" She said breaking her neck to get away, I let out a frustrating scream and threw my phone at her. The phone smacked her right in her back, she didn't flinch as I glared at her.

"Come here now!"

She walked over to me and bent down, I reached out and touched her jaw.

"Tell me what's going on in your head" I asked as she pulled back.

"I don't want to ta-

"I don't fucking care! Tell me!"

"I can't" She whispered

"You can't or you won't. Fine then...let's go in the bedroom" I said as she froze again. I started to really laugh then, this was just too much.

"What now? You let me fuck you last night...so what's the problem now?" I said harshly

"Lauren can we please focus on this whole situation with your son first" She said as I pushed her away from me and wheeled into the room. I cried myself to sleep until I was being shaking awake by Bo. I glared at her and pushed her away so I could get into my chair.

"Let me…

"Don't fucking touch me. When I wanted you to touch me...you didn't want to" I snapped wheeling passed her and out the room. We got off the jet and got into a black truck. I looked out the window so I didn't have to see her face. I could hear her sniff every other minute but I never turned around until the car stop. We were in the slumps, abandon houses were everywhere...what the fuck! I quickly got out the truck with the help of the driver. Bo and I walked up to the front door, I was scared to knock.

"Want me to knock?"

"No...You could have stayed in the car" I said knocking on the door. After about three minutes, the door finally opened. A old woman about sixty stood there with a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a small baby on her hip.

"Can I help you?" She asked, I was stuck from forming any words.

"Yes we are looking for this boy?" Bo asked showing her the picture. The woman curse as her cigarette fell, I narrowed my eyes at her reaction. She looked down at me and shook her head.

"He looks just like you" She told me as I nodded.

"Can we come in and talk?"

She nodded and let us in. The place was filthy and kids were running everywhere. I didn't see him and my heart started to pound

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's here but where is my money? Jennifer promised me two thousand dollars to take in her bastard child"

"Where the fuck is he now!" I yelled as Bo tried to grab hold of my hand but I yanked it away, I didn't have time to looked at her hurt face.

"Where's my money! Plus Jennifer never told me his mother was coming to get him! Where is Jennifer?"

"Look lady...money is not issue here, we want to see the boy first. Jennifer is gone, Lauren here is his biological Mother" Bo calmly explained as I was trying to calm my breath.

"Brian! Bring Loius out here" She yelled loudly. A few minutes later, I could hear footsteps and my heart rammed into my chest.

This is it…

They cut the corner and I let out an gut wrenching anguish cry. My mouth hung open in completely shock as I just looked at him.

"Jennifer never told me how that happened" The Lady said softly as I just sat there looking at the burns on his face. The boy named Brian walked closer and sat the little boy on my lap, his hair was scorched on the side...no hair was there but the rest was in a blond ponytail.

"H...H...How could she do this Bo" My voice cracked as Bo touched my cheek with tears in her own eyes.

"Lauren she got what she deserved...trust me" Bo said as I held him closer to me, he didn't fuss or cry...he just looked at me.

"You will have your money in couple of hours. Thank you for caring for him" Bo said as I ignored them all and just watched my baby boy.

"His medicine is all in this baby bag...everything he will need" She assured us. Bo took the bag and wheeled us to the door.

"Another thing...He doesn't talk"

"What!" Both Bo and I said in shocked.

"He hasn't talked since he been here, I know he's only three...but he should be saying some words" She said as I nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you. We'll be in touch" Bo told the lady and wheeled us outside to the truck. Once we all was in the truck, Bo grabbed my hand and touched the little boy's head.

"Let's go home"

 **Wow….**

 **Some chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have some awesome news for my What's Lurking Down In The Basement fans!**

 **I have posted the first chapter! Your welcome. I hope you guys love it as much as the first one.**

 **Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

We sat in silence everyday

I would bathe him, feed him and read to him but never did he utter one word. Beth was told numerous times to tone down her excitement by her mother, I hate watching the sparkle in her eye die every time Louis didn't respond or react to her. These past two weeks was eventful to say at least, Bo and I still haven't talked about why she was so hot and cold with me, one minute...she can't keep her hands to herself and the next she practically running away from me. I never voice my concerns to her but deep down I knew what was up.

Something happened at Dyson's

It got her so spooked to tell me that she rather throw herself into work and keep me at arm length, It hurt deeply to know that she had did something with him and won't tell me.

But I couldn't really ponder on it when I had a baby boy to care for, I now know how horrified Bo must have been when that taxi almost hit Beth. I now know the paralyzing feeling of worry for this little being in my arms. Since we got back, he didn't want to sleep in his room, he stayed with me in my room. One night Bo tried to get me to come up to her room, I couldn't even get pass the bedroom door before he would start to scream.

So our sex life took a huge hit

Which made Bo grumpy and I irritated for the fact that she still haven't said shit.

"Lauren!"

I heard my name yelled from the kitchen, I was brushing his long blond hair as he sat on my lap quietly. I was nervous for today, Louis and I both had a doctor's appointment today. He was behind on so many shots and dental exams, I wanted to find Jennifer and kill her all over again. I was so furious at how I let this bitch just control every aspect of my life, she ruined every fucking thing I touched. It took me a long time to get my heart to the place It's at now and Bo was shattering it all over again.

"Hey you guys...Are you ready to go?" Bo asked popping her head in to check on us, I gently pulled his hair into ponytail and kissed his little bald spot behind his ear.

"Yes we're ready" I said putting him down on his feet, he looked so handsome with his dark blue jeans and yellow button up shirt. Bo smiled at me as I smiled down at him.

"Alright. Everybody is ready to go, let me just grab my purse and we can be out the door" Bo told me but I ignored her and watched Louis walk around the room. Five minutes later, both Beth and Louis was strapped in and ready to go. Bo and I drove in silence, It was a little awkward between us but I didn't pay it no mind...I had other things to worry about.

"Once we're done for today, wanna take the kids for some ice cream? I bet he would like that" Bo suggested pulling into a empty parking space, I waited until she turned the car off before speaking.

"Yeah whatever" I said as she frowned.

"Lauren…

"Can we get this over with. I am seriously not in the mood for a conversation right now, if you not trying to talk about what happened...then we have zero to talk about" I replied waiting until she brought me my wheelchair, quickly shifting from the car to the chair...I opened the back door and unbuckled Beth first.

"Come on my little princess out you go" I said smiling at her, she got out and kissed my cheek. Bo went to unbuckle Louis and quickly got him out and held him in her arms. It always made my heart do a little dance in my chest when I would see Bo hold him. One night last week, I caught Bo holding him in just his pamper as she sway back and forth calming him down because he was crying. That made me fall much more in love with her...but then I would think about the lies and odd behaviour and bam! I'm back at square one.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

Never in my life have I ever wanted to punch somebody so bad.

Watching my son wail from the shot was gut twisting, I thought I was going to be so strong and help him through...but I was crying right along with him. Bo had to calm us both down as Beth joined in the crying fest because she never seen me cry before. The nurse was so kind and patient with us, I knew all about angry parents and death threats...I was a doctor before. Once he got all his shots, I held on to him until we got to my own appointment. By the time we got to the ice cream parlor...I was fucking tired and cranky. We all ordered our favorite ice cream, I damn near started crying all over again when I saw his face lit up when the ice cream arrived.

His smile made me forget about all my problems

Once we got back to the car, both child was knocked out and snoring. I knew Bo was going to use this as an opportunity to talk.

Not even five minutes into the drive…

"IalmostsleptwithDyson!" She squeaked out as I hiked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Say that again?" I said squeezing the leather seat under my legs. She turned the radio off and looked at me when she stopped at a stop sign.

"I almost slept with Dyson...but nothing happened! I stopped him before it got any farther" She quickly explained as I looked out the window.

"How far did it go? When did this happen?" I asked glaring at the side of her face as she drove, I wanted to punch her in the jaw so bad! But I kept my hands under my legs.

"Remember I had dropped you off at your physical therapy appointment? Remember I told I was going to pick up Beth from Dyson's because it was close? Yeah...that day" She explained as I looked shocked.

"Wai...Wait! We had sex that nig-

"Lauren nothing happened with him! He kept talking about how he didn't want a divorce anymore, he kept trying to touch me…"

"How far?"

"How far what?" She asked confused

"How far did you let him touch you?" I asked calmed, this was not happening!

"Laur-

"Answering the fucking question!"

"Keep your voice down! You're going to wake the kids!"

"Bo answer the question" I said as my knuckles was turning white at the pressure.

"He manage to get his hands under my skirt, but he couldn't touched me because I held on to his wrists stopping him"

"What else…"

"He tried kissing me but I turned my head every time, he did kiss my neck and my collarbone a few times" I could hear the shakiness in her deep voice...she was about to cry. I felt my own tears gather as I just looked out the window.

"Please say something"

"I have one question…" I said pressing my forehead to the window.

"Anything"

"I want the truth. Would you have gone through with it? Even if you did stop him...You wanted to do it?" I asked afraid of the answer I was going to get, I nevered trusted Dyson...he was so arrogant and thought Bo's life surrounded his. He thought that she was forever his because she had his last name and his baby. I knew deep down...she was going to break but I never thought she would so fast after our relationship just started.

"Yes" She whispered as I squeezed my eyes shut. Some tears fell but I stayed still not daring to look at her.

The rest of the car ride was silent

 **888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Bo**

Lauren had shut down on me

Since being back in the house, I couldn't handle the silent treatment anymore so I told Beth we were going to visit Kenzi for a bit. I knew I couldn't hover...she needed to think and be with her son. So here I am at my sister's house drowning my problems in her cheap liquor.

"I can't believe you fell for the tears technique again!" Kenzi shook her in disappointment. I knew I fucked up bad and I was really scared because I didn't know how to fix it.

"I'm so fucked Kenzi. She won't even look at me! I don't know what to do" I said rubbing my forehead trying to relieve the tension.

"Well at least you confessed. Shouldn't that count for something?"

I didn't have the answer to that as my phone beeped. I quickly pulled it out knowing for sure it's Lauren, my smiled dropped immediately as I saw Dyson's name.

"He got some balls texting me after what he did!" I yelled drunk and texted him back. Not even a few seconds...the phone rang.

"Pick it up!" Kenzi shouted at me as I rolled my eyes and put the phone in my ear.

"Hello"

" _ **Bo! I know your an-**_

"Dyson please...you done enough damage. Just leave me alone" I pleaded tired, I was just tired of everything. Dyson, fighting with Lauren...everything.

" _ **I signed them and put them in your mailbox. Your free now...I'm sorry"**_

The phone went dead before I could say anything back, I looked at the phone in shock not believing his ass for one second.

"What? What did he say?" Kenzi asked looking at the shocked look on my face.

"H...He signed the divorce papers"

"Get the fuck out of here! That easily" Kenzi said in disbelief as well. I quickly speed dialed the house phone and Lauren picked up on the third ring.

" _ **Bo I told you let me th-**_

"Dyson said he signed the papers! He said he put it in the mailbox!"

" _ **What?"**_

"Lauren go check please!" I begged as happiness was boiling in my veins. This was exactly what I needed to make this work with Lauren.

" _ **Okay but I'm gonna have to put you on hold"**_

"No problem" I said smiling at Kenzi who was rolling her eyes. I really hope this fool wasn't playing games. Another few minutes passed as I heard Lauren's soft voice.

" _ **It's here…"**_

"Is it signed?"

" _ **...Yes"**_

Her voice was low but I heard very clear, I nodded my head to Kenzi who shouted and popped another bottle opened for celebration.

"Oh baby! Do you know what this means now?" I said wiping at my tears.

" _ **This doesn't change anything"**_

"It changes everything...I will show better than I can tell you how much my life is yours. I was tempted by the devil so many times but I managed to come out and come back to you. It has only been you Lauren! I want my family" I said in one breath, I saw Kenzi holding her chest and pretending to gag at my words.

" _ **Bo…."**_

"I want you Lauren...no one else. I am planning on making you my wife someday, I want to have some more little mixers of us running around...I want you love" I whispered the last part and got up from the table.

" _ **God I love you so much but you hurt me"**_

"And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you"

" _ **Come home Bo"**_

 **8888888888888888888888**

The last few days were a whirlwind of emotions and tears, Lauren forgave me but I knew her trust in me was shot. I had to build that back up from scratch, and I was willing to do just that to make sure I had her back a hundred percent.

"Mrs. Dennis there are some officials here to see you. Should I let them in?" Claire voice knocked me out my daydream, I frowned in confusion as why police officers were at my company.

"Yes you may" I answered and five seconds later…two detectives walked in.

 _Shit!_

"Good morning Mrs. Dennis, is it okay if we ask you a few questions?"

"No. I don't mind, what is this about?" I said with a strong voice. Keep calm and everything will be okay.

"Mrs. Dennis...Do you know a woman name Jennifer Henderson?"

 _Double shit!_

 **Oh shit!**

 **New comers! I have posted the first chapter of What's Lurking Down In The Basement pt2. Go check it out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Bo**

I was no stranger to the law

Many times I had to get Vex and the guys out of some sticky situations, so I wasn't spooked at the sudden appearance. Jennifer's body will never be found because there was no body to be found. Vex made sure that bitch was dust crumbs before returning back to me.

They were fishing blind right now

"Have a seat men. Do you want anything to drink officers?" I asked smoothly making my way over to the coffee machine behind my desk.

"No thank you Ms. Dennis , we just want to ask you some questions about Jennifer Henderson" The dark skinned officer asked, I nodded sitting back down and taking a sip of my coffee.

"You may ask your questions but I don't think I can help much though" I said genuinely.

"That's fine Ma'am, we just need some information about your business contract with Ms. Henderson"

"Ms. Henderson and I were talking about joining technology software but she declined any business association with me a couple of weeks ago. I haven't heard from her since" I said leaning back against my leather seat, I saw the other detective looking at me strangely...He looked tense and angry.

"So you haven't seen her since she came into your office?

"No I haven't seen her. Did anything happened to her?" I asked worryingly, it was very important to keep up the worry act, make it look genuine as possible.

"She has been missing for some time now, her wife Victoria said she hasn't come back home since attending your appointment"

"Her wife?" I asked confused, who the hell was Victoria?.

"Yes. Victoria Summers, Jennifer was suppose to come back to California after her appointment with you...but she never returned"

"Oh wow…" I said

"Do you have cameras around here?" The detective that was shooting daggers at me finally spoke. I looked at him and automatically felt uneasy, he was too tense and on guard...that raised a red flag in my eyes.

"Yes I have cameras but I don't see that helping any"

"We just want to see where she was last" He asked as I blinked a couple of times getting my wits about myself before powering up my computer. The detective name Peters quickly stalked over to me.

"Don't touch anything else Ma'am, we can handle it from here. Just give us the codes" Detective Peters said moving my chair from in front of the computer, I quickly stood up a little pissed.

"With all due respect Mr. Peters, This is my place of business! You will not talk to me like that. I am cooperating with you but what you're not going to do is treat me like some criminal!" I spat at that shocked detective, his partner quickly came between us and ordered his partner to calm down and take a walk. Mr. Peters threw me a glare and walked out my office. Mr. Sanders looked at me apologetic.

"I am so sorry for his behavior Ms. Dennis, We are just trying to do our job"

"Yes and I respect that but it's ways to do everything. I have cameras throughout, so you will need to be very specific on what you're looking for" I explained.

"We need the footage of when she arrived and when she left your property" Mr. Sanders requested as I quickly typed in the day Jennifer came to see me. It didn't take long before we saw Jennifer come into Dennis Enterprise, we saw her walk up to the desk chatting with Claire.

"Okay we see that she arrived here around 9:06am"

"I don't have cameras in this office detective"

"Can I ask why?"

"It's personal" I said typing away

"Well un-personalize it!" He snapped back, I leaned against my leather seat and smirked.

"Well Detective, my husband and I find ourselves in compromising positions in this office that's not suitable for outside eyes" I lied but laughed when I saw the deep red blush bloomed across the man's cheeks.

"Oh...Umm...I'm sorry for asking"

"No problem. I have security guards you can interview that were on post that day" I suggested.

"Can you fast forward to when she left?" He asked as I quickly did what he asked, we see Jennifer leaving out my office and back to the lobby and out the door around 9:39am. I sucked in a harsh breath as we watched her swiftly leave holding her arm to her chest. I immediately had a flashback to when I broken her arm, and everything around me started to crash but I knew I had to keep my shit together.

"She left my establishment alive detective" I quickly said pressing the close button as my computer screen went black.

"Yes I see that. Thank you for being very cooperative Ms. Dennis" Mr. Sanders said standing upright. I stood as well and walked the detective out my office. Once we were out in the lobby, I saw Mr. Peters flirting with Claire at her desk. Mr. Sanders cleared his voice as Mr. Peters quickly walked over to us.

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Peters asked throwing a glare my way as I smiled.

"No...She left here well and alive" Mr. Sanders said as Mr. Peters cursed and stalked passed us and out the door. Mr. Sanders turned towards me and sighed.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Dennis, will keep in touch" Mr. Sanders said walking out, I kept my smile big but as soon as they disappeared around the corner...I let my smile drop and cursed under my breath.

"W...What was all that about?" Claire asked as I threw a stare at her and stalked back into my office to make a very important phone call.

88888888888888888888888888

"Wait...say the name again"

"Victoria Summers...rings any bells to you" I asked her bending over to take my heels off. Lauren looked shocked and quite pissed when I told her the name of Jennifer's so called wife.

"Yes that name rings a lot of bells! Victoria is my cousin"

I dropped the phone but quickly picked it back up as I searched for her face in the little face time box, I knew my eyes had to be big as saucers as I swallowed.

"Run that by me again…"

"Bo get your ass home now...and call Vex over while you're at it" Lauren ordered and the phone went black.

Cousin?

What the fuck!

I rushed home and saw that Vex and the guys had already beat me to it. I jumped out my truck and ran into the house to see Lauren and the kids watching Disney movies, Beth saw me and jumped into my arms. Louis just smiled at me but stayed curled up in his mother's lap.

"Hey, you guys can wait for us in my office" I told them and they nodded leaving Lauren and I with the kids. Once the movie was off, we tucked the kids away and finally made our way to the office.

"How fucked are we is this situation right now?" I asked Lauren.

"If I know my cousin...we are totally fucked but it all comes down to what the hell Jennifer told her" Lauren said as I pushed her into the office. I sat down behind my desk and spoke.

"Two detectives came by my office today"

Vex and Jeremy both shot out their seat in anger as the rest just cursed loudly.

"Hey! Calm down, they know nothing...they were fishing blind...they have nothing. They just wanted to see the last place Jennifer was last seen"

"Fuck you showed them the camera feeds! Bo what the hell!" Vex yelled but I stood up and glared down at him.

"You think I'm fucking stupid Vex! Of course I didn't show them the real fucking camera feeds, I been erased those feeds of her and I in the lobby. They didn't find anything but It won't be the last time I see them"

"How…

"I can answer that, Bo just told me that Jennifer is married to a woman named Victoria Summers, who happens to be my deranged crazy ass cousin" Lauren explained as Vex snorted pacing the floors.

"This just keeps getting better!"

"We need to get to Victoria before the police do, Jennifer told her something...that's why they came to my doorstep. Victoria knows Jennifer's dead but won't say anything…" Lauren said trying to rack her brain as to why her cousin hasn't ratted her out for some money.

Money!

"She wants money!"

"What?" I asked as Lauren smiled brightly at me.

"Victoria is a money hungry viper who sunk her claws into Jennifer once I was out the picture. It's all about money, she knows I know that she knows I am alive...and she wants money"

"Well how can we contact her without the police on our ass"

"We don't...she will" I said smirking at Lauren who smiled back.

88888888888888888888888

And just like clockwork…

A week later, Lauren gotten a phone call from an unlisted number, Vex took the call and arranged for Victoria to come to Toronto from California on a money laundering mission. Victoria was in charge of all Jennifer's assets and money, so she was just continuing the dirty job for her wife.

Victoria just didn't know what she was walking into.

"Lauren"

I said her name but she didn't respond, I walked over to her and bent down to looked in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked touching her cheek.

We were in our room getting ready for a family day.

"You guys are going to kill her aren't you?" She asked as I felt myself damn near swallow my tongue.

"Lauren...She has the power to take me away from you for very long time. She can take me away from Beth, from Louis...I can't take that chance" I said holding her face in my hands.

"Victoria might be crazy but I just don't think she would do something like this to her own family" Lauren said pulling away from me, I snorted and took a step back.

"Lauren she fucked and married your wife while you were supposedly be dead" I said quite bluntly as Lauren glared at me.

"I'm just saying none of this shit is adding up to me"

"Well...we will see when she get's here" I said turning away from her.

Was Lauren really jeopardizing my freedom over a cousin who married her wife behind her back!

"Lauren…" I called out as she looked up at me.

"I'm having a hard time seeing where your loyalties lies" I said as she wheeled over to me and wheeled over my feet. I hissed in pain and fell on my ass.

"Don't you fucking dare question my loyalties! You were the one seconds away from blowing all your loyalties to me to shreds! I have done nothing to make you questioned me but you have made me questioned everything about you" Lauren yelled as I scrambled off the floor.

"Do you even really love me! Do you know how much I just sit here in this chair thinking if you really love me or just love the fact that I saved your daughter"

"Lauren I do love you! Too much and I can't express how fucking sorry I am for what I did!"

"You saying sorry don't erase the image of him touching you in my head!" Lauren spat at me as I walked over to her and pulled her in my arms.

"I will talk to her...I promise we won't touch her until you see her. Deal?" I suggested as Lauren nodded looking away from me.

"Lauren...you must believe me when I say I love you. I am very much in love with you, I wouldn't be putting Beth's life, my life and yours on the line if I didn't. Dyson mean nothing to me romantically. He is Beth's father and that's it, I was tempted but I overcame the temptation...because of you. Because of our love. Lauren please believe me when I say I. Love. You" I stressed the last word so she could hear how genuine I was.

"I need time Bo"

"Not too much though right? We're good right?" I asked a little panicky, she looked up at me with tears.

"We went about this so wrong Bo…"

"No we did-

"We did. I moved in here before we even got to know each other, we fell too hard too fast. We...no I need to take a step back and really think"

"A...Are you breaking up with me" I stuttered in surprised.

"No! God no! We just need to slow down and take a step back. Let's try to be friends and see where it goes" She explained

"I love you too much to let this come between us. But I need time Bo"

"Okay...I can respect that" I said blinking back my tears.

"Umm...I'm gonna go" I said brokenly trying to keep my shit together. Lauren looked just as broken.

"Bo…

I turned and ran, I couldn't look at her anymore and not break down as my heart felt shattered.

 **Well that just happened...lol**

 **Until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

When I finally laid eyes on Victoria, I immediately saw the resemblance between her and Lauren. Victoria was short and curvy, while Lauren was tall..almost lanky like and toned in all the right places. They both had those honey hazelnut colored eyes that would hypnotize you without you even knowing. She was beautiful I give her that, but she had nothing on Lauren. It was just something about the blond that had me wet on demand. Her laugh or that smirk had me ruining my panties left and right...like now as I watched her stretched with her physical therapy teacher. I came today to tell Lauren about the meeting with her cousin, and that Victoria requested to see her. I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes now just watching Lauren and shifting my body to create friction between my legs. It's been almost three weeks now and Lauren still hasn't budged on the " _Let's be friends and see where it leads"_ I totally respect her wishes but damn...my fingers couldn't handle anymore reckless abuse I was giving them.

"Ugh...Bo come here" Lauren called as I damn near tripped to get to her quickly, I dropped to my knees by her side.

"You need me?" I said huskily, Lauren bit her lip frowning.

"Yes I need you to stretch my right leg" Lauren explained as I looked over at the teacher, shouldn't she be doing this? I looked back at Lauren and shrugged. I wasn't going to complain...this was the closest I was gonna get to Lauren's vagina today so I wasn't going to waste an opportunity.

"What am I supposed to do?" My voice gave me away as I tried to clear the sudden lust from my voice, I saw the look the crossed Lauren's face but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"You just position yourself between her legs" The teacher instructed as I looked down at Lauren for approval, once I was between her thighs, I looked at the teacher waiting on my next order.

"Grab her right leg and throw it over your shoulder, make sure you are lined up with both your hips together" She said as I did what I was told, I wanted to lick the smooth skin of her leg as it brushed my cheekbone. Our hips were so close that not even air could get in between. I took a chance to look down at Lauren and damn near moan out at the look she was giving me. I had to bite my lip and quickly move my eyes towards the teacher. I had to handle it to the woman, she was nothing but professional as I tried my hardest to keep my hips from thrusting up and into Lauren.

"Now you're going to push the leg as high as it can go to stretch the hamstrings correctly"

I looked down at Lauren with lust filled eyes and pushed against her thigh as I pushed my hips into her. Lauren eyes fluttered closed as I got lost into the feeling of Lauren under me.

"Perfect! Keep doing that, I will be right back with some toys" She said quickly leaving us to our own vices, I moaned at the word toys as I pushed into Lauren deeper and quickly put my hands inside her joggers. She was fucking soaked as she gasped opening her eyes wide.

"B...Bo w...w...what are you do-

"I'm helping you stretch Lauren..." I said with a sexy smirk as I thrusted harder into her, she grabbed my arm tight and arched her back trying not to react but it was useless. I thrusted deeper and curled my fingers as my hips moved on it's on.

"Fuck!" Lauren shouted as I quickly threw my leg over her left one and kept her right leg in my left hand, our pussies were just inches away from each other.

"Tell me to stop Lauren" I whispered grinding my jean covered pussy over her jogging pants, I let my eyes roll at the feeling.

"D..Don't"

"I need you to cum before she gets back….now focus baby" I demanded as I rotated my fingers inside her, god I was a little shocked she was really letting me do this. I grind my hips harder and faster as Lauren covered her mouth with her hands. I could feel sweat forming already as I fucked her on her purple mat.

"Yesss….I can feel you shaking baby" I moaned feeling my own orgasm ripple through my stomach muscles.

"Faster...Fuck we shouldn't be doing this!" Lauren whimpered as I hovered over her letting my tongue lick across her lips.

"Friends do this all the time...I'm helping you stretch" I smirked as Lauren closed her eyes as I bit her nipple hard through her thin white shirt.

"FUCK!"

Lauren shouted and came hard, I flew over the edge with her with a loud moan, I heard the doorknob jingle and we quickly got back into position as I watched the blush cover Lauren's face when I quickly sucked my fingers into my mouth.

"Mmmm I needed that" I whispered stretching her leg, she rolled her eyes and glared up at me.

"I'm glad you got what you needed because that is definitely not happening again" Lauren threatened as I smirked at her.

"Whatever you say my love" I laughed as Lauren blushed looking away as the teacher came back over.

-8888-

 **Lauren**

I felt anger boil inside my stomach when Bo told me that Victoria wanted to see me, I was still riding the joy from that fuck-awesome little display at physical therapy, so I wasn't too thrilled to be face to face with this bitch. She still looked the same as the last time I saw her at my wedding, she was my favorite cousin growing up and I'm just shocked at the turn of events in our lives. Wheeling my chair to the entrance of the diner, I could see the dirty blond hair the moment I was pushed inside by Vex. The anger I was already feeling grew in size as I watched her flirt with Bo at the table.

"That bitch has no manners" Vex said pushing me closer to the duo that was sitting waiting for us.

"She never did"

"Want me to drop her ass for you?" Vex asked me smirking, I laughed loudly gaining Bo and Victoria's attention. Vex pushed me towards the table as Bo stood to come closer to me.

"Baby cousin, you sure know how to pick'em" Victoria said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes and kissed Bo's cheek.

"Yes...but I would like to keep this one" I said glaring at the dirty blond.

"I bet. She is a big step up from Jenny I can tell" She said as I glared at the woman.

"Yeah try not to marry this one while I'm supposedly be dead" I snapped as Bo coughed in her hand covering up her laugh.

"Awe baby cousin...I do remember we used to share" Victoria said smirking as I snorted.

"I never remembered sharing anything with you" I said through gritted teeth. Bo grabbed my hands kissing my knuckles, it distracted me long enough for the waitress to come over. We all ordered as the waitress walked off.

"Victoria what is it that you want from me?" I said cutting to the chase.

"Lauren I knew you were alive all these years"

"H...How?"

"I just knew okay, we always did have that mental thingy going on since we were kids. I just knew and I knew if Jennifer found you she would for sure kill you for leaving her"

"Victoria-

"I seduced her to get her mind off you, once I knew I had her...we got married the second year of your disappearance" Victoria explained as I sat there shocked.

"We were actually pretty successful together, she never raised her hand at me, we were good for each other...until she got depressed at looking at a photo of you one night" She frowned as I hiked an eyebrow at Bo.

"You fell for her bullshit" I said as Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"She was very easy to fall for when she was in her right mind, but all that went to shit when she got pregnant"

"Look Lauren...I know you're mad at me but I did the only thing I could at that time to protect you. I knew she was beating you and I knew if you didn't get out of her clutches...she was gonna kill you one day"

"Am I supposed to say thank you! Thank you for fucking my wife and getting her to forget me! Victoria you must forgot….I know you better than I know myself. Don't sit there all innocent trying to tell me that you did all that to protect me" I said as Victoria smirked

"Yes...you do know me better than that, I have access to all her assets and estate"

"So what the fuck are you here for then?" I asked as she leaned against her chair.

"I want the boy"

Bo suddenly lunged at Vex who reached around his back to pull his gun, she stopped him from shooting the woman right there in her seat.

"Over my dead fucking body!" I snapped loudly as I caught the attention of the crowd.

"He is my son Lauren! I will give you back everything Jennifer took from you...just give me back my son" Victoria said on the verge of crying.

"Victoria is not your son!"

"Yes he is! I gave Jennifer my eggs to have him since I couldn't, we did the whole inse-

"She lied to you Victoria! Louis is my son in every way...biologically" I explained to her as I watched her face crumpled.

"N...No she wouldn't lie to me"

"Sorry but Victoria you knew what you were getting into when you started to mess with her. We had eggs frozen and saved for the future, Jennifer was obsessed with me that she wanted my child so bad. The marks and burns.. How did that happened?"

"She started to beat on him once he turned two years old, I tried everything to protect him...we would fight every night about him. He was my son and she was beating on him, I couldn't sit back anymore...I found you in the hospital database and told her that you were alive"

"Vic-

"I'm sorry but I had to get her anger off of my baby and onto something else. When she found out that you was seeing somebody...Jennifer went fucking crazy and damn near killed me and Louis"

Both Bo and I sat there frozen

"I knew if I sent Jennifer here, I knew she was never coming back alive and my son was safe from her" Victoria said choking up with emotions.

"I...I don't know what to say?" I said as Victoria looked up at me

"Please just tell me that he is okay...is he safe?" Victoria asked

"Yes…"

"Then I will leave now…" Victoria suddenly stood up but I stopped her with my chair. We looked at each other as I felt tears fall over my cheek.

"Thank you" I said as Victoria nodded

"I'm not thanking you for doing what you did...I'm thanking you for trying to protect my son when he was in your care"

"At the time I thought he was mines" Victoria said defeated

"I'm sorry she lied to you but that's who she was" I told her

"C...Can I see him?"

"No" My reply was quick and strong, she looked defeated as her shoulders slumped. I wasn't budging on that…

"You can have all that shit, I don't want it...we can part ways now and never see each other again. I don't know what happened to Jennifer so there's nothing here for you or the police" I said as Victoria looked between me and Bo.

"Take care of him"

"He's my son Victoria…" I told her as she wiped at her eyes and quickly left. I let out a deep breath of relief as Bo kissed my forehead.

"Was that a wise decision to let her have everything?" Bo asked me

"I don't want anything that is connected to Jennifer other than Louis. I can build my company back anywhere"

"Just making sure you are sure baby...let's go and see our children. I miss them" Bo said getting our food to go as Vex helped me back into the truck. Bo climbed in the back with me as Vex drove.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied kissing her cheek as she rolled her eyes and grabbed my chin so I was facing her.

"Friendship you want. Friendship I will give but I won't give up on this...on us"

"Please don't" I choke up as Bo smiled kissing my lips softly.

"Never in a million years"

 **That was a crazy convo!**

 **Until next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

After my little stunt I pulled at Lauren's physical therapy session, I have been punished in the worse way, she has banned me from touching her all together. Months of just brushes of the hand and kisses on the cheek, I have been on my best behavior and that has to count for something.

Louis was opening up to us more and Beth has been the best big sister ever, she was so protective of him that one night Kenzi and her got into an heated argument. It was crazy to see but Beth had her reasons. Kenzi had let slip of her dislike of the boy's birth mother and Louis overheard, Beth was like a mamabear and chewed Kenzi a new one. I had to step in at one point as Lauren just sat in her chair covering her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Kenzi had apologized afterwards and Beth hugged her.

Problem solved!

Dyson had finally showed his face after the whole bullshit fiasco two months ago, Lauren damn near shot his ass with Vex's gun.

 _ **Let me rewind and tell you how it went down…**_

So Trick wanted to have a family get together, everybody was there as Hale was firing up the grill, Lauren and I cooked the sides and Kenzi was given the task of making the salads. Vex and the guys were all hanging around playing basketball outback with the kids, Trick had heard the doorbell and saw that it was Dyson. Trick the polite man that he was invited him inside not knowing the shit storm he was about to unleash in his home. Lauren saw the dickwad first and I never felt so scared for my life than in that moment. Her face turned super red as the glass cup that was in her hand shattered at the pressure she was putting on it as she glared at me and then at Dyson. Vex saw the scene and walked over to his new best friend and grabbed hold to her wheelchair. Once I knew Vex had Lauren under control, I swiftly walked over to Dyson with wide eyes. I tried to reasoning with him to leave but he got angry and started to yell and before I knew it, I saw Lauren reach for Vex gun that was on his waist. Vex the quick fucker he was, diffused the dangerous situation and wheeled a cursing Lauren inside the hallway. I ordered Jeremy to escort Dyson back outside to his car as I ran into the house to beg forgiveness. When she saw me she ordered Vex to leave us alone, I just stood there not knowing what to do as she wheeled closer to me and told me to sit on her lap. She wheeled us into the bathroom and she presume to show me just who the hell I belong to.

Man...that was a magical night

But since then I haven't been touched by her, I'm not complaining or anything but this friend thing was actually working out for us. I have learned so much about her that I never knew and vice versa, we were like best friends revealing secrets to each other. It made my love for her only stronger because I was attracted to her mind and the way she thought then how she looked under her clothes. It took a lot for me to understand that in a relationship, it was more to it than just sex and saying I love you. Dyson and I were kids when we fell in love, it was fast and intense...something we both should have waited on. But, because we grew up together I just thought everything was suppose to be and sex was the only outlet for us to show our love to each other. Since I have been in this relationship with Lauren, I have been exposed to so much. She made my body climax without sex and made my mind melt at her views of love and life. Just the little things she do that I would just fucking melt and be useless for the rest of the day.

Kenzi told me that Lauren was courting me

I didn't know what the hell courting was but I quickly figured it out to be that she was trying to woo me...and man was she doing a fine ass job of lifting me off my feet.

 **-8888-**

"Bo sweetie please pay attention" My mother nagging voice hit my ears painfully, we were walking down the aisles of the baby stores looking for clothes, shoes...etc. Kenzi was super relieved when our mom called to have a girls shopping day...minus Kenzi. So here we are, Beth and I helping my heavily pregnant mother pick out clothes for her baby. The baby father wanted nothing to do with my mom or the baby so he wrote her fat check and went on his merry way. My mom was okay with that because she got what she wanted after all.

I saw the check, it made me take a double look and shake my head. My mother was a damn gold digger for real.

"I'm listening"

"What did I just say then?" She asked irritated as I looked down at Beth who was snickering, I rolled my eyes wishing I was with Lauren at her physical therapy.

"Okay I didn't hear a damn word you said but can we hurry up, I have plans with Lauren today" I told her as she gave me a stank look.

"You're still having...relations with this woman Bo?" She said looking down at Beth making sure she wasn't listening. I glared at her and grabbed a pink blanket and threw it in the basket.

"Yes I am and don't call it that! It's a normal relationship like any other relationship out here" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sweete I get it, I've had my few lovers in the past but come on! You gave up Dyson for-

"Correction...I gave up Dyson because he was cheating on me!" I pushed the cart down towards the registers. Beth was sitting in the cart playing with the playdough I bought earlier.

"He messed up okay but you rather give up fifteen years of friendship for a woman who can't even wipe her own ass" I had to stop myself for smacking the shit out of her as I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"You got one more time...watch your mouth when you're talking about my future life, get over yourself! Lauren is not going anywhere!" I yelled as Beth cheered that Lauren wasn't going anywhere as I smirked at my sour mouth looking mother and hi-fived Beth.

After dropping my annoying mother back to her penthouse apartment...paid in full from her babydaddy, I dropped Beth off to Trick and Louis and made my way to have lunch with my girl. Lauren was just getting done packing when I walked in, I smirked at the spot where the magic had happened and saw Lauren blush a little.

"Are you gonna always stare at the spot every time you come to pick me up?" Lauren asked as I grinned and nodded.

"Hell yes! It was some of my best work, plus we never did anything like that so publicly" I said giving her a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek. She narrowed her eyes and snorted.

"You must've of forgot about that diner place we went to for midnight shake...you were tipsy from the wine you had at Kenzi and we stopped to get ice cream-

"Ohhh! Yeah...damn how the hell did I forget about that night" I mumbled

"You were drunk so I'll let it pass" She laughed as we made our way to the car, it got much easier to get her in and out now that she was using her legs to stand. She was getting stronger everyday and It was just hard keeping my hands to myself, but I was doing good I should say so myself.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Just put this address in the GPS and drive" She told me, I typed in the destination and started the car up.

"I love you" I suddenly heard myself saying as she smiled lovingly at me. I blushed and quickly turned back to the road.

"I love you too" She whispered grabbing my hand, the drive wasn't long but it wasn't quick either. When I finally saw what she planned...I swear my pussy walls started to flutter.

"A hotel" I stuttered out as Lauren laughed as I parked the car. We got out and I pushed her inside, I was in awed at the decor as I pushed her closer to the desk.

"This is a hotel right? I'm not tweaking or anything?" I asked excited, she let her hand slowly move to my thighs as I damn near came right there.

"Yes Bo it's a hotel"

"Okay" I squeaked out and just waited for Lauren to get the key cards, once we were in the elevator and the door closed, I leaped into her lap and crushed my lips to hers.

"Bo.. Baby...Slow down" She said through the kiss as I pulled back.

"Please tell we are gonna do what I think we are going to do, because if we're not...this is the cruelest thing you have done to me to date" I said almost painfully. She kissed me one last time before the doors open and I quickly got up to push her out towards our room. Once the door was open, I fucking gasped and froze.

"I wanted to do something out of the ordinary, you have been so patient and loving with me and never pushed. We manage to grow as a couple and friends because of it. I wanted to do something unselfish and show you just how much I love you" She finished as I caught sight of a machine I have never seen before and felt my mouth water.

"What is that?" I asked as she smirked

"Something you will find out soon my love, now we have three hours before picking the kids back up…"

I turned to see my innocent Lauren watching me with dark eyes.

Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna enjoy this.

 **-8888-**

 **Lauren**

I watched her shift every now again while she drove, I had a shit eating grin that was plastered on my face. I knew I surprised the hell outta of her with the hotel, I have been planning this for some time and it went just as I envisioned. The poor woman wasn't ready and it made it all more mouth watering, to watch her strain and struggled was so fulfilling. I took my time and played her body against her, it wasn't the norm for me to open us so sexually and let go completely. When she understood that no strings or no limits were placed for the next three hours...My god did she unleash...she let go of all the pent up frustration and gushed every time I command. She would make the perfect submissive if we ever was into that.

"You alright?" I asked suddenly picturing her tied and bound, I shook my head trying to rid my brain of the last three hours. I didn't need to be horny when seeing my son and Beth.

"Y...Yeah"

"You sure? I wasn't too rough?" I asked suddenly in fear that I might have hurt her. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the wheel.

"I'm definitely sure baby. I'm just still going through some aftershocks, never in my life...that was un-fucking-believable Lauren" She moaned out as I smiled and blushed.

"Well I wanted to spice things up a little...I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" I said

"I loved every minute of it...fuck I can still feel you inside me" She confessed, I bit my lip as she stop at a red light and turned to me.

"We definitely gonna have to do that again!"

"Hmm never would have pegged you as a submissive sweetie, so you like the whole tied up thing" I asked her

"Yes...I would love a repeat one of these days" She hoped as I smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind next time" I laughed and started to flick with the radio. Her phone started to ring on the bluetooth attached to the radio, she pushed to answer call as Trick panic voice hit both of their ears.

"Trick! Slow down, what's wrong?" Bo yelled over the man.

"It's your mother! She's in labor!"

"No...she's can't be! She's only six months!" Bo yelled frantically as I reached over to hold her hand.

"We're driving to the hospital now"

"You and who?"

"Kenzi and the kids" Trick explained

"Okay, I'm on my way" She hung up and pressed harder on the gas.

"Was she showing any signs of discomfort when you was with her earlier?" I asked

"No. She was completely fine and walking, oh god! We got into a bad argument right before I dropped her off!" Bo said guilty

"Bo don't do that, it was not your fault! These things happens sometimes" I tried to comfort her as she started to cry.

"I know my mom is a bitch and a pain in the ass but I don't want her to lose her baby you know, she is so excited and finally happy"

"She will be….We all will" I squeezed her hand as we raced against time.

 **-88888-**

 **Bo**

When I burst into the hospital doors, I ran to the first desk I saw.

"Mrs! I'm looking for my mother Af-

"BO!" I heard my name yelled across the room, I quickly backpedalled to get Lauren who I left by the door. I pushed us closer to the waiting area where I saw Hale and the kids.

"Where are Trick and Kenzi?" I asked locking Lauren's chair as Louis quickly crawled into his mother's lap.

"Upstairs in the maternity ward on the seventh floor" He explained. I dropped down a bit to kiss all three on the forehead.

"Be right back" I promised the three most important people on my world.

I ran to the elevator and pushed the seventh floor impatiently waiting for the door to open, soon as they started to part, I took off running to the desk in front of me.

"Hi. I'm looking for-

"Oh dear god We're so glad to see you! Come on dear I'll show you where she is" A pretty nurse said grabbing my arm and dragging me to where screams and shouts were heard. I rolled my eyes at my mother behavior.

"She been screaming for you for the past hour or so, your sister been trying to help but your mother won't listen"

"Thank you" I told her quickly opening the door as my mother finally saw me and broke down crying. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey...Hey stop crying mother"

"I've been calling you and calling you! Why weren't you answering? My baby gonna die!" She wailed as Kenzi rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"The baby will not die okay...it's just excited to come out to meet his mommy" I said as Kenzi fucked up and snorted. Mom head snapped towards Kenzi in seconds with the meanest glare ever.

"What you say!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Kenzi yelled but our mother wasn't through.

"Why are you here? This doesn't concern you, this is all your fault!" She screamed as Kenzi mouth dropped.

"My fault! How the hell is it my fault! You decided to drink and smoke while pregnant...don't try and pin this on me if your baby dies" Kenzi spat out as I glared at her.

"Kenzi what the fuck! So uncalled for!" I said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"I tried Bo, I even brought her ass to the hospital and this the thanks I get! Earlier you was hugging and crying on me but now since your favorite daughter Bo is here...you don't need me"

"I never needed you! And it is your fault! I had complications with you...I should've of aborted you but no, listening to your no good father! Now my baby is in danger because of your mistakes! GET OUT! DON'T COME BACK!"

Everybody froze.

No one said a word until a couple of nurses and security came running into the room.

"I'm sorry but you all gonna have to leave right now!" The charge nurse said angry.

"No...it's my fault I had riled her up, I'm leaving now" Kenzi told the woman and threw a look back at me. I was literally shaking with anger as I watched my little sister practically run from the door. I looked at Trick who had his head in his hands and I stared at my mother.

"Have you ever wondered...just wondered if this was punishment?" I said as she looked up at me and saw my tears.

"Punishment for what?"

I shook my head and ran from the room, fuck! I hope I didn't miss her. I saw that she was still by the elevator, I yelled her name but she got on before she could hear me. I ran fast to try and stop it, caught the doors by an inch as they opened up to reveal my little peanut barely holding on.

"Oh Kenzi"

I stepped inside and let the elevator close, I just held her as she cried. We made our way to a bathroom as she quickly wiped at her eyes and shook off the words our mother said to her.

"Ken-

"Don't! You always try to justify her words! Not this time, she meant every damn words she said" Kenzi snapped

"I wasn't going to do that. I was just trying to say that don't think that it's your fault...mother made some bad decisions while pregnant"

"Bo...she just said I gave her complications while pregnant, peanut bean might not make it beca-

"No don't do that! He will be alright because he has us as his sisters, we will be there for him...after today I wash my hands with our mother, she has went too far" I said

"Why don't she love me?"

The tears fell before I could even stop them, Kenzi has been somewhat of a hard rock to crack when it came to emotions and feelings. Hale is probably the only one who could see that side of her, but now as I stand here...I saw a broken girl that just wants her mother's love. I could never in a million years do what our mother did to Kenzi to Bethany.

"Kenzi...I know I'm not your mother but I have always treated you like you were my daughter, I would kill and be killed for you and Bethany. I love you…" I hugged her as she just cried.

 **-8888-**

Adrian Fitzgerald Walker was born.

I was still rolling my eyes at why she would give the boy his father's last name but whatever, he was three pounds and needed to stay in the hospital for some weeks. Kenzi went to see him in the nursery but that's about it, she wanted to see him for herself and once she did, she haven't came back up to the hospital since.

"He is just so damn handsome!" I squealed at the pictures I had scattered on my bed. Lauren was sitting in her chair laughing and watching me.

"Yes he is a looker"

"Of course he is! He is my brother...look at me" I said smug as Lauren laughed loudly.

"Well at least our kids gonna be pretty and handsome" Lauren said smiling as I froze with a surprised look on my face.

"What?" She said as I bit my lip

"You want kids with me?" I asked almost in a whisper, she smiled and kissed my knuckles.

"Yes we still have some ways to go but yes eventually I would like to have some brown and blond headed mini's running around before Beth and Louis is grown and gone" She said as I squealed and attacked her.

"I love you" I said kissing her lips

"I love you too my future babymama"

 **Well that happened...lol**

 **Well cute Adrian has graced us with his presents.**

 **Poor Kenzi**

 **Lauren is finally standing!**

 **Until next time**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

"I thought he was doing better" I whispered to my grandfather who was standing next to me, we stood behind a glass at the nursery watching little Adrian sleep.

"I...I don't know what happened, he wasn't eating and he haven't gain any significant amount of weight yet to go home" He explained as I wiped at my eyes, I needed to talk to a doctor or something.

"How is she?" I asked as I watched a pained look cross his face.

"Not good"

I nodded and walked out to give him privacy with his grandson, I bit my lip not knowing what to say or do to console my mother. Slowly stepping inside, I saw that all the curtains were pulled closed and the lights were off.

"M...Mom?"

No answer.

I walked closer letting the door close behind me, I stepped closer to the bed and touched the balled up lump under the covers.

"Mom come on, you can't break down now. Adrian needs you" I whispered into her ear as I crawled under the covers and saw her bloodshot eyes staring back at me.

"I...I can't do this Bo"

I gritted my teeth in anger but kept my snide remarks to myself, this was just like my mother bailing the second shit hits the fan.

"Mother you can't just not do it, he is your kid...he is sick and gonna need his mother"

"Bo...I never told you that I almost lost Kenzi when she was the same age. Back then I knew I couldn't care for a sick kid and now is no different"

"Are you fucking shitting me on a stick!" I hissed jumping from the bed. Aife struggled to sit up as she wiped at her tears.

"I can't care fo-

"Shut...SHUT UP!" I screamed at my mother, she can't be doing this shit again! Trick was too old to care for another kid his daughter wanted to drop off on his doorstep.

"You was so excited for him get here and now that he's here and sick...you want nothing to do with him!" I accused as Aife blinked back her tears not saying anything.

"You probably should go" Aife suddenly said looking out the window. I scoffed loudly and yanked my jacket I left yesterday from the chair.

"Don't expect me to visit again….I'm done with your crazy ass. I feel sorry for the boy" I said angrily. Storming out the room and back to the nursery, I felt tears fill my eyes as I pressed my hand to the thick glass.

"Keep fighting baby...I'm gonna be right here" I whispered as I let the tears finally fall as I watched him struggle to breathe with the tube in his mouth.

What the hell to do now?

 **-88888-**

 **Lauren**

Bo was angry today, I could feel that something was wrong but was scared to ask. She moved around her bedroom with anger, ignoring me the whole time. I just got back from the physical therapy an hour ago, so I decided to chill out with the kids.

"Lauren?"

"Yes Beth" I wheeled over to her with a smile

"Mom is angry...Is she angry with me?" She asked in fear, I quickly shook my head frowning.

"No! No...She is not angry with you sweetie, might be just something at work"

"Okay"

Beth grabbed Louis's hand dragging him upstairs to her room, I felt sorry for the boy but couldn't help but be happy seeing him smile and laugh with Beth. They became best friends almost instantly. Wheeling into the kitchen, I grabbed my arm crutches and stood up, I made my way with small steps towards the fridge to make the kids some lunch since Bo was not in the mood to go out. I could hear Bo cursing up a storm as she stomped down the kitchen stairs.

"She got some damn nerves!" Bo yelled slamming her phone down on the counter. I stayed silent as I spread the jelly and peanut butter on the thin slices of bread.

"She has completely lost her mind!" I watched with humor as she threw her hands up in defeat, I cut the sandwich into four squares and put it on a small plate pushing it over to Bo who quickly pick up a square.

"Who are you talking about now?" I asked

"My Mother" Bo answered swallowing, I frowned at that but resumed in making sandwiches for the kids.

"What did she do?"

"She just signed herself out the hospital! She left him Lauren!" Bo gritted through her teeth, I dropped the butter knife in shock and leaned closer to the counter so I wouldn't fall.

"W..What!"

"Yes...Trick is trying to stop child services from being called, I already asked Kenzi to go up there and try to convince the nurses to wait until he's doing better, while I try and find my mother and drag her ass back to the hospital"

"How is he doing?"

"No change since the last time, but hell that don't mean shit! Beth was sick and she pulled through, I know in my heart Adrian will pull through" Bo choke as she tried to reign in her emotions, I quickly grabbed my arm crutches and slid over to her. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, she grab tightly to my white shirt that clung to my shoulders.

"Are you thinking about taken him when he's healthier?" I asked

"No...I was gonna see if Kenzi and Hale was ready to start a family, Kenzi had messed up her uterus when she was younger with a abortion. She can't have kids, so I was thinking that Adrian would be perfect for them"

"Don't get your hopes up though" I said pulling away.

"He can't go into the system...No blood of mine will be lost into the system, we will figure it out before he is discharged"

"What if she actually comes back?" I asked putting away the bread and the jar of jelly, Bo got up from the stool and put her plate in the sink.

"Trust me she won't"

"Okay. Call the kids down for lunch" I told her as she stood there watching me with a huge grin.

"What?"

"You're getting the hang of those arm crutches I see, before we know you'll be walking on your own" Bo voice held so much love and pride that I found myself blushing.

"Yeah. Blessed whoever invented arm crutches, they are better than regular crutches and I can move so much better"

"Do you get winded sometimes?"

"Yeah. It takes a lot of upper body strength to hold my weight and move my semi functional feet" I explained.

"Well I'm super proud of you!" She leaned over and kissed my cheek before yelling the kids name for lunch. I glared at her as she smirked.

"I could have did that" I said while Bo shrugged and made a heart shape with her two index fingers and thumbs.

"Mom! When are we gonna see baby Adrian?" Beth asked helping Louis onto the stool before jumping up herself. I felt my heart burst with so much love at the scene.

"Soon baby. I'm going to the hospital to see him now munchkin"

"You all be good! And please no more painting in the living room, it took me almost two hours to get that stuff off the wooden floors" Bo threw a glare a me.

"What? I can't say no to them" I confessed and it was true.

"Well try harder" She gave out kisses and hugs before she ran out the door. Once the door slammed shut I grinned and looked at the two toddlers.

"Wanna make slimy goo?" I asked as Beth whole face lit up.

"W...W...What is slimy G...Goo?" My little man stuttered out.

"It's gooey and long and so much fun! You'll love it!" Beth yelled as I felt my breath hitch, I was standing too long. Quickly walking over to my chair, I unlatched my arms from the crutch and fell back into the wheelchair.

"Well what are we waiting for!" I asked excited as the two followed me down the hall.

 **-88888-**

 **Bo**

Shit I was nervous

It has been a silent agreement between the two of us to never bring up the abortion under any circumstances, but here I was about to open up a can of worms that shouldn't be opened. I asked Kenzi to meet me at the hospital, to my surprise, she was already there. I walked in on her holding Adrian as Trick hovered nervous, my heart jumped into my throat when I saw the tears in Kenzi's eyes.

"What….What's wrong?" I asked taking my jacket off.

"How could she Bo" Kenzi whispered while rocking the sleeping boy, I got closer and kissed his little forehead.

"I don't know Kenzi"

"She is dead to me, if she could do something so selfish and cruel...I want no parts of her. He is struggling to breathe and this bitch disappears"

"Bo...what are we going to do?" Trick asked, I had two sets of worried eyes looking at me for answers I didn't have.

"Trick can you give us five minutes to talk real quick and grab some coffee?" I asked as Kenzi hiked a eyebrow in question. Trick smiled happily to be asked to do something, once he was gone I looked at Adrian.

"Kenzi have you ever thought about starting a family?"

"Everyday...but that luxury was taken away by the mistakes I've made, I cry almost every night as I look at my husband sleep and I cry because I can't give him the one thing he always wanted"

"Kenzi...family can be whatever you want it to be, prime example...Louis, He is the son of the woman that tried to kill me, the son of the woman I love. But he is my son now by love...it doesn't have to be blood" I bent down to level with her as she rocked Adrian to sleep.

"This situation is shitty as hell but I do believe that God is forgiving you and is giving you a second chance. He is putting this opportunity straight into your hands...literally" I stuttered with emotions as Kenzi gasped finally catching on to my words.

"Bo….I c...can't"

"This is your chance Kenzi. Forgive the past and give your future the happiness it deserves. You have punished yourself long enough, Adrian will need a strong mother to protect him, and love him" I looked into her glassy eyes and saw her whole being crash.

"I still feel so empty. I can still feel her even after all this time, when I close my eyes I can still hear her little heartbeat. I...I can't replace her Bo"

"You don't. But you can still give yourself the opportunity to be a mother"

"If I do this...she can't have him back Bo, I will fight her to death if I have to"

"I will be right by side you. You will not be alone in this Kenzi"

"I'm scared"

"You're talking like a mother already" I kissed her forehead and hugged them both to me.

"I wish I could take your pain away from you but I can't"

"I wouldn't want you to...then I would forget her and I...I can't do that...not ever" Kenzi told me as I kissed her head.

"Of course. I'm gonna go and talk to the charge nurse and explain the new plan of action. So are you sure? I don't want to pressure you to do this"

"Actually Hale and I already discussed taking him in, when Trick called me about mom jumping ship I drove right here and Hale was with me. He took one look at Adrian and that was it"

"No one is taking him away from us" Kenzi said as I watched my little sister turn into a mama bear, I nodded and walked out the hospital room. I leaned against the wall and broke down, I couldn't hold my emotions anymore as I just cried happy and sad tears.

 **Damn that was emotional**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

"How the hell did we get stuck with putting the crib together?" I cursed annoyed at Hale as he struggled to comprehend the instructions, I sat on the floor with my legs spread with pieces between my thighs.

"Because Lauren is disabled and Kenzi is lazy" Hale answered with a playful shrug. I picked up a wood leg and frowned up my face.

"I can't do this! I'm calling Dyson"

"Whoa! Sis...you think that's a good idea? Remember what happened last time?" Hale said frowning in concern.

"Yes. I remember and Vex not here for Lauren to steal his gun. I'm not handy with this shit Hale, Dyson will have this up by dinner" I said pulling my phone out to call but he quickly grabbed the phone out my hand.

"You really want to do that to her"

"Do what!" I asked confused

"Lauren is bound to a wheelchair, she can't just up and walk to help you around the house, or reach the things you can't. Don't make her feel more useless by calling one person she's hates and asking him to do shit for you"

"Fuck…"

"Yeah. So just relax and we will have this thing up and ready for my son when he gets here next week" I nodded and smile.

"You are a good man Hale"

"Stop...you're gonna make me blush" We both laugh until we heard a knock on the door. I looked over to see Lauren at the door with a smirked.

"How's the crib coming?" She asked cheerfully as I pouted and huffed.

"It's not!"

"What's wrong my love?" She asked as I melted at the my love, I watched her wheeled more into the room. A look crossed her face but was gone just as fast.

"We're both idiots and can't get this damn crib put together" I said as Hale laughed

"Hey! I was getting it" Hale said defensively but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah...where?" I challenged him as he picked up a piece of wood.

"I figured out where this goes" He said so confidently.

"Where?" I put my hands on my hips

"Ummm…"

"Can I help? I might can give my services" Lauren said as she wheeled closer and grabbed the biggest piece.

"I had put my daughter's bed together, she had the exact same one but it was pink wood" Lauren's voice cracked, I bit my lip and felt tears fill my eyes as I watched Lauren put the base together. Hale looked shocked and impressed as we both just watched her lose herself in the project. Hale leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Happy you didn't call Dyson huh? She is stronger than you think Bo...never exclude her because she's bound to a wheelchair"

I nodded foolishly as I walked out the room to leave them with their project. I found my daughter, Louis and Kenzi all cuddled up on the couch watching disney channel.

"What are we watching?"

"Lion king" Kenzi half answered too engrossed in the TV. They were at the part where Simba and Nala was being chased by the hyenas. Myself got sucked into the movie until I shook my head and spoke.

"Dude are you really watching this like you never seen it before" I laughed as Kenzi didn't even respond back as I shook my head and frowned at the sudden burning smell.

"What's cooking?"

"SHIT!" Kenzi screamed jumping from the couch and running into the kitchen, I followed laughing as she frantically tried to save the pizza that was burnt to a crisp.

"Lion King was that good that you forgot the pizza in the oven?" I asked leaning over the counter.

"Shut up and call in a large pepperoni and sausage" She ordered as I laughed harder, she tried to throw a burnt pepperoni at me but move in time as it smacked the wall leaving a red stain in its wake.

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Cunt"

"Dick"

"Ass licker"

"Ass eater" I cracked a smile at that one as she frowned.

"Pussy muncher"

"Cute. I'll take that one" I bowed out as she smiled victorious at her win.

"But forreal dude...What's the hype all about?"

"Pussy or women in general?"

"Both I guess. You had your fair share but you end up with big dick Dyson"

"First off, he wasn't that big. Second off, every woman I've been with could eat pussy way better than Dyson"

"Who's better?" Kenzi asked excited. I pulled my phone out to call the pizza, once that was over I looked at my sister.

"I'm not about to compare th-

"Bullshit! I know you already did" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dyson might not know how to eat but he makes up for it in other ways. Now Lauren...Mmmm"

"Damn cripple is that good!" Kenzi said impressed.

I saw red

"Hey! Don't do that...don't ever call her that again! Don't get smack Kenzi" I glared as she quickly threw her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa chill! I'm sorry" She said but I ignored her and walked out the kitchen back upstairs to the nursery. I couldn't help but be proud of baby for being so damn smart, they had the crib up and together. Hale turn at the sound of my clapping and smiled.

"Now that's impressive...twenty minutes" I said walking closer to them, Lauren was so engrossed in doing the last screw.

"She did it all herself. I was just giving her the tools" Hale said shrugging his shoulders. Lauren blushed and leaned backed in her chair, I saw that she rid herself of her black sweater, now in only a white shirt and put her hair in a ponytail.

"My own handywoman...hot" I said truthfully as I felt the signs of my body heating up at the sight before me.

"All done" Lauren said dropping the screwdriver as I quickly wrapped my hands around her wheelchair arms.

"Hale is very thankful...but I have to talk to you" I said pushing Lauren out the room and to the bathroom down the hall, once we both was inside, I locked the door and turned towards a confused Lauren.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked concerned as I straddled her lap in the chair.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart...I'm just horny as fuck right now and I need you to fix that" I told her as she blushed hard at my words.

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh. Kenzi asked me downstairs who was better between you and Dyson"

"And?" Lauren asked as I felt her hand creep inside my thin loose shirt caressing my skin.

"There's no competition...your touch are so passionate that I be at lost of breath every time"

"Hmm...what else?"

I bit my lip as a whimper rip through my throat at her fingers ghosting across my nipples under my bra. Her expert fingers undid my bra as it was pulled down and away from my body as well as my shirt.

"Your tongue...god your tongue is fucking magical, it makes me feel like I'm the last taste it would ever have in life"

Her lips smiled against my neck as she pinch my nipples hard making me squirm in her lap.

"What about my fingers?" She asked low and husky, pulling at my bottom lip with her teeth.

"So good...so deep. I want you now deep" I moaned as she did exactly that. She unbuttoned my jeans and her fingers deep inside before I could ask again. I arched into her and gasped at the roughness of her pace.

"Fuck!"

"Like this hmm...He might have a dick but he never made you this wet that your dripping down his wrist" Lauren voice had a rough edge to it as I practically was bouncing in her lap.

"N...Never" And it was true. I have never been this wet for anyone but Lauren, it was like she had the touch to have my body running like a faucet.

"Hmmm...get on the sink" She ordered as she wheeled closer to the sink as I jumped on it, she quickly pulled my jeans from my body throwing them behind her somewhere. She didn't bother with my panties as she just moved them to the side and buried her face between my shaking thighs.

"Shit!" I tried not to scream but it ripped through my throat loud, hoping to god that Hale had went downstairs. She was relentless as her tongue fucked me until I was spilling down her chin. My thighs shaking viciously as she wrapped her lips around my clit.

"L...L...Lauren please"

Bringing her fingers into play, I knew I couldn't hold off any longer. My body knew Lauren command, whenever it heard her tell it to cum my body did. And this time wasn't any different, my whole body clenched as my walls tightened so painfully tight around her fingers. I saw nothing and heard nothing as my orgasm crushed me under its weight. I had to cover my mouth with both hands as I screamed….

 **-88888-**

 **Lauren**

After fucking Bo on Hale and Kenzi's bathroom sink, we all ate pizza and talked. The kids were knocked out before we got home, I had carried Beth in my chair as I wheeled us to the door. I watched Bo carry Louis in her arms as I opened the door for us. Putting the kids in their beds and making our way to our own room, last month I moved back upstairs in Bo's room. We talked about taking it slow and maybe being friends first but I couldn't handle it anymore. Not touching her, or hearing her moans in my ear as I touched her in her most private areas.

"Thank you again for putting the crib together, I should have asked you first if you knew how to do it"

"No. It's okay, plus my reward was awesome so…" I smirked blushing. Bo stripped out of clothes and walked into the bathroom for a shower. I took my time to undress as I waited for to finish so I gave my turn.

"Ready?" Bo asked coming out the bathroom still naked as she pushed me inside and got into the shower. I quickly did my business and got out, she had lotion in her hands.

"Can I lotion you up?"

"You don't have to ask love" I told her getting into the bed with just my towel. She started on my back and arms.

"Want to talk about the crib thing, I saw that you were feeling some type of way when you saw the crib"

"It was nothing. Just a moment of weakness, I haven't really grieve her like I should have. I put so much time and sweat learning to put cribs and changing tables together. I even put a bookshelf together for her and it was fucking murderous" I laughed as tears fill my eyes. I let my head fall back onto her shoulders as she rubbed the lotion into my stomach and breasts.

"I would have love to see a mini Lauren, I bet she would have been so beautiful"

"Yeah…"

"But seeing you just take over and get shit done was just too much for my body to handle" She moaned into my ear as she rubbed the lotion into my nipples very thoroughly. I bit my lip as her hand went farther south.

"And...I never got repay you" She said gliding her hand down and between my thighs. Her fingers moved skillfully inside me that it didn't take no time for me to fall over.

"So soon?" She mumbled into my neck

"I was already halfway there earlier" I told her after catching my breath. She kissed my face and turned my face to hers. Crashing her lips together, I couldn't help but feel so love pouring out of touches.

"I love you so much Lauren, I know our start wasn't smooth but, I am willing to start over and move forward for us and our children" I leaned away and turned to her.

"Me too Bo. I think I have loved you since the hospital days. That first moment I woke up and saw you sitting in the chair yelling in your phone" I told her as she smiled.

"Come on let's go to sleep" Bo said as I nodded trying to fight off a yawn. We both cuddled up naked and went to sleep.

 **-8888-**

"I be so nervous coming in here"

"Why?"

"Getting the same news as before" I said nervous as I fidget with the hospital gloves on the counter. Bo grabbed both my hands and turned me to her as she kissed me passionately. I lost my train of thought as her tongue swiped at my bottom lip, I opened my mouth for her and groan as she sucked on my tongue.

"Uh….Excuse me Hello"

I pulled back quickly embarrassed as Bo just wiped her mouth with a smirked.

"Um...Good afternoon Dr. Martin" I greeted the slightly embarrassed doctor.

"So do we have some good news?"

He looked at us both for a minute with a blank expression, until a huge smile broke through making my heart leap with hope.

"Yes! Very good news"

"Lay it on us" Bo said inpatient, I grabbed her hand kissing it.

"With more therapy...you should be walking by Christmas for sure. I saw a lot of muscle growth, have you felt different?"

"Yes. I could stand longer" I answered proudly.

"You're getting stronger, I am going to advise you to start doing water exercise. Build you up much quicker now that you can stand on your own, let me get your paperwork and you guys can go"

Once the door shut, Bo jumped into my lap and crashed her lips to mines.

"Good fucking news! I told you"

"Yes you did" I said smiling as she smirked suddenly.

"Water huh?"

"Yup"

"I never had sex in a pool before" She said as I laughed

"Okay. Let's put that on our to-do list"

"Soon...I want to see how long I can hold my breath as I ea-

"Alright here we go! All set" The doctor said happily ignoring the scene in front of him. I damn near choked on my saliva at Bo's words. Bo smiled at the doctor and took the papers. She pushed me out the room quietly laughing at my stupor.

"Did I break you?"

"No...I was just picturing your head under water between my legs"

"Mmmm can't wait"

"Me either...I can't wait until I have full use of my legs. You just don't know the shit you will be in once I'm back to full potential" I told her as her eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"Oh believe me...I can't wait"

 **Cute fluff before shit hits the fan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

Watching Lauren sleep was a luxury I rarely get to indulge in often, but when I do, I try to make it last forever. She was so damn beautiful while sleeping, so peaceful like nothing in the world could hurt her. Slowly letting my index finger glide across her forehead, I caressed her cheek before landing a small kiss to her neck.

"Stop trying to wake me up"

I chuckled softly and continued to kiss down her neck to her naked collarbone, she was naked under the sheets as well as I but I threw a glance at the clock and groaned.

"It's time to get up. Your physical therapy is in about an hour" I told her crawling over her body and hovered over her with a smile.

"Morning" I said giddy as Lauren lifted her head to capture my lips.

"Morning" She whispered into the kiss

"As fun as it is to lay here and kiss you all day, I have to drop you off and the kids to daycare before picking up Kenzi for Adrian's first check up" I told her my morning agenda.

"Wow you're busy this morning...want to sit on my face?" Lauren asked nonchalantly as I looked at her shocked but then shrugged pushing her back on the bed and crawling towards the headboard….

 **-88888-**

"What the hell is taking them so long! Sheesh, it's only two fuc-freaking shots!" Kenzi mumbled, I rolled my eyes at her while bouncing little Adrian on my knees.

"Kenzi calm down, he will breeze through these shots" I assured her but she kept pacing until the doctor came walking in, Adrian bouncing happily in my arms completely oblivious to what was about to happened. Once the doctor of us a stamp of good health, the demon nurse came walking towards us with the tray. When Beth was this age getting her shots, I was ordered to leave the room because I slapped the syringe out of her hand. Dyson still to this day laugh about it.

Kenzi was doing better than-

"Oh hell nah!"

Maybe not…

 **-8888-**

"I c….can't believe you smacked the nurse!" I bent over in laughter, poor Adrian cried himself to sleep. Kenzi decided to sit in the back with him worrying the bad nurse had hurt him, not only did she get kicked out the room...she got escorted off the premises as well.

Shit was funny as hell

"She had it coming! Stalking my poor boy like a baby deer with that long needle, you saw it! It was huge!" Kenzi complained as I tried to get my laughing under control, I suddenly pulled into a fast food drive-in.

"Well surprisingly, I thought you were going to tackle the nurse and then hit her. You better hope she doesn't press charges"

"Ugh! This parenting thing is so hard, I feel like I'm always on guard, like at any moment someone is gonna snatch him away. I don't like seeing him in pain, it triggers my reactions to conflict pain on the person who causes him pain." Kenzi explained as I nodded completely understanding.

"You remember how I was with Beth, I was psycho mom 2.0. I didn't even let Dyson really hold her that much afraid he was gonna drop her. You will get over it, it will never go away but it will get better as they age" I told her looking at her through the rearview mirror. We finally got our food and I drove us to my house which was closer. I pulled into the driveway, we got out and I saw Vex's truck parked out front.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I mumbled to myself, Kenzi gathered the sleeping baby in her arms. I grabbed the baby bag and food, when I walked closer to the truck, he jumped out and smiled at us.

"Cousins!" He said excited, Kenzi hugged him squeezing the baby between them softly. Vex carefully took Adrian from her and we all made our way into the house.

"What brings you bye so early in the afternoon?" I asked pulling my food out, Vex gave Kenzi the sleeping baby back as she disappeared into the guest room to lay him down. Once she was gone, Vex smile quickly dropped from his face.

"Bo…."

I looked at him more seriously as he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"W...What?" I asked, he looked up at me with an almost pained nervous look.

"We had a problem last night, the exchange went sour fast. We walked right into a fucking trapped. We lost mostly everybody last night Bo"

"Wh-Hold on...first off what exchange? And you walked into a trap? Where is Jer-" Vex cut me off.

"Bo…." Vex stopped me from going farther in saying his name. I looked down at the marble counter not knowing what the hell to say.

"He took a bullet to the neck...he...he pushed me out the way and took the bullet for me" I pushed my food away from me and tilted my head up to look at the white ceiling above.

"Where is his body?"

"I went back and grabbed him" Vex said as I suddenly glared at him.

"Don't fucking tell me he is in your fucking trunk!" I yelled angrily, Vex threw his arms up in defeat.

"It was the only way to get him here without getting attention brought on me" Vex said as I walked around the counter and stalked towards him.

"What did I tell you Vex? I told you that shit was different up here! But you still went ahead and tried to do deals with people you never met before! Now your whole squad is dead! Fix this Vex! Find them and fix this!" I was screaming by this point, he just stood there with his head hung in shame. I pushed at his chest and muffed him in the head forcing him to lift his head.

"Because of your fuck up, now I have to call his family and explain to them how their son and father died on my watch" I choked, Kenzi was standing by the door just walking up, she was confused at the scene she just walked up on.

"I need more men Bo...I can't-

"For now on...you will be a hitman, you will work alone to find the target. Don't come back until you have eliminated your target" I told him as he nodded walking towards me, I didn't move to hug him but he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I finally let my tears fall.

"I'll put him on ice at the warehouse" Vex said softly but turned my back on him. Once he left, I broke and was about to fall due to my knees buckling.

"Hey...Hey...I got you" Kenzi whispered to me catching me. I just cried in her arms.

 **-8888-**

 **Lauren**

Something was wrong

The happy almost giddy Bo I left this morning was long gone, the car ride back to the house was silent. I wondered where the kids were, I wanted to asked but didn't want to break the silence. My therapist was so excited about my progress today, I wanted to tell Bo that I stood up by myself without my crutch.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Bo suddenly shouted as she hit the steering wheel in utter rage. I looked at her in shock, I quickly turned the radio off and turned towards her.

"Bo…"

"Let it Lauren" She snapped

"Uh no...something is wrong with you, what has happened since this morning? Is it Adrian! Is he okay?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell was wrong.

"Adrian is fine"

"The kids?"

"They're fine too" Bo stressed out to me, I knew the signs well when she didn't want to talk, but something was clearly wrong. I didn't want to push too hard.

"You don't have to tell me, but whatever it is...everything will be okay" I told her smiling as she looked at me.

"No it won't" She glared at me, I leaned away from the harsh look confused even more. Before I could say anything else, we pulled into the driveway and she cut the car off. We sat there for a few minutes, until she sighed and turned towards me.

"Jeremy is dead"

Opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out, so I snapped my mouth shut in shock. That was not what I thought she was gonna say, I looked at her and saw tears fill her eyes.

"Oh...Bo I'm sorry" I whispered as she shook her head and got out the car, I didn't have to wait long as my passenger's door suddenly opened and she helped me out. When she started to pull away, I grabbed her shirt pulling her to me and hugging her.

"I know he was family...I'm so sorry sweetheart" I whispered in her ear as she started to break down in my arms. I let her cry for a few minutes until she got herself together and helped me inside, we went straight to bed and curled into each other. I was running my fingers through her hair when she suddenly rolled on top of me, I laid back and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm scared shitless to call his mother" Bo said, I cuffed her face in my hands.

"Your Bo Dennis...you're not scared of anything" I said caressing her cheeks.

"I am Lauren, she was like a mother figure to me. If she found out the things I've been doing with her son...she will never forgive me"

"Jeremy was a grown man Bo"

"I know...but she made me promise her that I will take care of him for her" Bo stuttered hysterically, I didn't know what else to say so I just didn't and pulled her closer down onto me. I lifted my right leg with all the strength I had, she gasped at the movement and quickly grabbed my leg hiking it over her hip. She looked at me in shock, I bit my lip and smiled at her.

"You…

"Yeah, I did it earlier at therapy" I said lifting my left leg, it took more concentration but I manage to get it off the bed as Bo grabbed hold and hiked it up.

"That is freaking amazing Lauren!" Bo gushed in excitement, she leaned down and crashed her lips to mines. I moaned into the kiss pulling her closer, her hands were still under my thighs rubbing them.

"Bo...are you su-

"Shhh" She whispered in my ear and kissed down my neck to my collarbone.

 **-8888-**

After a couple of hours of lovemaking, Bo had step out the room to call Jeremy's mother.

Ten minutes went by….

Twenty minutes…

An hour went by and still no word, I decided to get up and make some sandwiches. Throwing on a white shirt hanging off the bathroom door, I pulled some boxer's shorts on and made my way down stairs with my wheelchair. Once I landed, I grabbed my arm crutches and walked more confidently into the kitchen. From the side, I saw Bo sitting on the couch, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream and grabbed two spoons. Making my way towards the couch, I sat down next to her and gave her a spoon.

"What happened?"

"Well after she broke down in complete sobs, she cursed me out in spanish and polish. She said it was all my fault and that I was to not to come his funeral" Bo said shakily, I uncapped the ice cream and dug my spoon inside to get a nice chunk. I airplaned it high with the silly ass sound effects, she laughed wiping at her eyes. She opened her mouth and ate the ice cream, I smiled kissing her lips and tasting the ice cream.

"We can have our own little memorial here after his buried" I suggested as Bo nodded.

"Thank you"

"No problem love"

"I just remembered…." She said smirking as I ate a spoon of chocolate goodness.

"What?"

"Our first time on this couch" She said as I choked on the ice cream. Trying to clear my windpipe, Bo smiled not so innocently.

"Yeah I remembered...how you took advantage of my poor innocent self" I said shaking my head as she gasped in shock.

"Innocent!" She playfully yelled but then bit her lip whispering.

"Sweetie there was nothing innocent about the way touched me that night, I actually didn't think you would do it"

"Well I did"

"Yes you did, it felt like a whole lifetime ago. So much time has passed since I met you" Bo said straddling my hips.

"So much has happened as well, but I would never change anything...well I would change Jennifer crazy ass finding me" We both laughed at that, I moved her hair out of her face.

"I love you" I kissed her and hugged her closer to me

"I love you too"


	24. Chapter 24

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

"Do you like cartoons?" His small voice interrupted the silence in the room, we were lying in bed eating Fruit Loops from the box while flicking through channels. Beth and Bo left to met Dyson for a family day with his parents. Louis was okay with being lazy and staying in bed all day.

"Of course! My favorite was Looney Tunes" I said smiling as he laughed and jumped excitedly up and down.

"Yea! Me too! I really like the bunny and the cat that's always trying to eat the little bird"

"Sylvester and Tweety bird?" I laughed as he nodded happily, stuffing his face with the sugary cereal.

"Well let's see if we can catch it on" I said flickering through the cartoon channels, I couldn't help but feel so happy that he finally got comfortable to talk freely around me. Everyday, I look forward to waking up just hear him say good morning.

"Oohhh! There it is!" He squealed as I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap. He grabbed a fist full of cecreal and put it at my mouth, I opened and took the hand full.

"I love you"

I choked on the cereal as I coughed dangerously, he looked scared as I just waved my hand trying to clear my throat. He quickly grabbed the cup of milk on the dresser and gave it to me. I finally cleared my throat and looked at him.

"W...W...What did you say?" I stuttered at him in shocked. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Ummm...Beth says it all the time to you and Bo, I just...I...I wanted to say it to" He said nervously. I smiled and crushed him to my chest.

"I love you too….God how much I love you" I kissed all over his face as he laughed and giggled.

"Mommy loves you so much" I mumbled into his short curly hair. He ignored me this time as he laughed at the TV.

 **-88888-**

 **Bo**

Forty minutes of straight boredom

A little irritated that I had to leave Lauren in bed, this was the perfect lazy day for the kids. Dyson's parents...bless their heart but, they were boring as hell. Beth was excited to see them so I tagged along because Dyson begged me to. He still hasn't told his parents about the divorce yet.

"So Bo, how's the company doing?" Dyson father asked as I took a sip of my lemon water.

"It's going fine sir"

"How many times have I told you about that Sir crap, I'm your father in law...call me Donald or pops if you will" He joked as Dyson gave a nervous laugh as he sipped his water.

"So when am I gonna get another grandchild outta you two?" His mother asked, Dyson choked on his water dangerously as I fumbled and dropped my fork. It made a loud clank noise against my plate.

"Mom! Please not this again" Dyson mumbled, this damn brunch was so over.

"I'm sorry to cut this brunch short but, I have some important errands to make" I said standing up as Dyson follow suit with anger in his eyes.

"Bo….I thought you reschedule that...thing, we are having lunch with the family" Dyson said calm but his eyes was telling me different. He really didn't want his parents to know about the divorce, but that wasn't my problem….it was his. I got Beth ready as I saw the confusion on their faces.

"Dyson I have to go" I said clear as Beth clapped happily that we were leaving to go back to Lauren and Louis.

"Are we leaving mommy?"

"Yes baby. Come on get your things" I said grabbing my jacket. Dyson pleaded with me through his eyes.

"Yes! I miss Louis and Lauren already" Beth said as Dyson's mother caught on to the names quickly.

"Who are Lauren and Louis?" She asked as Dyson quickly butted in before I could say anything.

"Oh just some friends...right Bo?" Dyson looked at me. I rolled my eyes at his immature ass and picked Beth up so she was sitting on my hips.

"I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Thornwood" I started off but Dyson cut me off.

"Fuck Bo!" Dyson hissed under his breath but I ignored him.

"Dyson and I been separated for about five years now. We just finalized the divorce, I am truly sorry for lying to you guys for long. Lauren is my significant other and Louis is her son, I am missing them terrible...so please continue your lunch and I am truly sorry" I finished and took a chance to peek up at Dyson. His face was stone cold, I knew he was mad but it was time. I quickly walk us to the car and quickly called Lauren.

"Mommy...is Daddy mad?"

"No why do you ask?" I said confused.

"He didn't hug me goodbye"

"Awe baby...I'm sorry I was walking too fast. But next I will make sure you get two hugs okay" I promised as we drove off. Lauren took a while to answer but when she did, it felt like all the tension in my body fell away at the sound of her voice.

" **Lunch not going well?"**

"You can say that, But I definitely know that I might have to hide out for a week or two" I said a little nervous. I knew I was wrong for airing out the dirty laundry like that. Plus it wasn't my place, Dyson was going to be furious.

" **What did you do?"**

"I might've...sorta...kinda told his parents that we were divorced"

" **Bo…."**

"I know! They were just sitting there so happy and asking when we were going to have another baby and I just lost it. I couldn't do it anymore, Dyson needed to tell them"

" **His problem...not yours"**

"Exactly. What are you guys doing?"

" **Watching cartoons and eating cereal from the box. Are you making your way back here to be lazy with us?"**

"Driving now" Lauren beautiful laugh hit my ears as I smiled. I suddenly heard a beeping noise signaling that I had another call.

"Baby hold on…"

" **No. It's okay, talk to him...I'll see you when you come home"**

"Love you" I clicked over before she could say it back, I knew I was in for a ear full so I was glad that I was just a couple of minutes away from the house. Dyson wasted no time as his loud voice boomed in my ear.

" _ **Fucking unbelievable!"**_

"Hello to you too, but we are not about to have this conversation with little ears. So give me a couple of minutes and I will call you back"

" _ **You better fucking call me back"**_

The phone hung up, I pulled into the driveway as Beth was struggling to get her seatbelt off. Once the belt was gone, she flew out the car and into the house. I sat there debating if I should even call him back. I saw Lauren standing by the door watching me, I looked down at my phone and back up my Lauren.

"He can wait…" I mumbled to myself as I got out the car. Her smile got brighter every step I took towards her, once I was right in front of her...she pulled me into her embrace.

"I missed you"

"I've only been gone for about an hour tops" I whispered against her lips. She rubbed her hands up and down my sides.

"Yes! That's far too long" She stepped back and moved away so i can walked inside. It was so surreal to see her walking on her own, she was moving very slow and cautious with her cane.

And I couldn't be more proud

Closing the door, we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Dyson mad huh?"

"Passed mad...he's furious, I'm debating on calling him back" I said pulling my jacket off, My morning started off so good with Lauren and the kids, Didn't have any calls from work...it was nice.

"Kenzi came over with Adrian, he is getting so big now" Lauren gushed, the little boy had Lauren wrapped around his finger already. Louis and Beth already had Lauren jumping through hoops, it just so cute to watch.

"Yeah I bet, Kenzi been telling me that he eats damn near five times a day...I'm talking full meals at that"

"Boys usually have a bigger appetite than girls, plus he's on meds too so…" Lauren assured me.

"Well even so, she better watch it before he gets too big and can't nobody pick him up. He's about six months and looking like he's one year's old" I said leaning against Lauren's shoulder.

"So what...he will play the weight off anyway when he start moving up in age" Lauren whispered into my ear. We were robbed of our pre morning activities because Dyson wanted to call at five o'clock in the damn morning. But now as I felt Lauren's lips on my neck, my core started to clench and unclench with every breath I took.

"The k...k..kids Lauren" I whispered

"Upstairs fully occupied with cartoons...plus it won't take that long" She said, making me hiss under my breath at her nip at the skin on my neck.

"So you think you can make me cum that fast?"

"No...I don't think...I know I can" All the while she was saying this, her right hand were unbuttoning my jeans. The first touch is always the shocker, it makes my whole body jerk...than shiver.

"Well...make me a believer before the kids come downstairs" I slide down a little to give her room to work, it was quite funny how my couch has been our go-to whenever we wanted to do something right then and there.

"Spread your legs a little more" She ordered as I quickly did what she asked. She pulled my shirt up around my neck and pulled my bra down under my breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth while simultaneously pinching my clit...I felt the tell tale signs already.

"Uh oh...I feel you squeezing already" She taunted as I squirmed and moved as she thrusted her fingers inside slowly. Arching my back, I let my eyes scanned the stairs just for precautions. Fuck! I knew I wasn't going to last long but I didn't care because...I never do.

"Mmmm" I whimpered as my walls fluttered around her fingers, it was almost embarrassing how fast she could get me to explode.

"Yesss...give it all to me, so tight and so wet" She whispered in my ear as a loud moan slip through my lips. She chuckled and pressed her lips to mines.

"Not so loud sweetie" She boasted with a smirked as I tried to calm my breath. She slowly pulled out and sucked her fingers into her mouth. I just laid there boneless until we both heard the doorbell ring. I groan not having the strength to get up and answer the door, Lauren got up slowly and reached for her cane.

"I got it. Fix your clothes"

I watched her stutter walk...a stutter walk is when you take one step and pause, and then take another step and pause. Once I got presentable, I followed Lauren to the door only to freeze in total shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 **-8888-**

 **Lauren**

"Hi Bo, I'm sorry for just dropping in like this" The blond man said. I was confused on who this man was and how he knew Bo.

"H...How did you get my address?" Bo asked glaring at the man, I felt my legs start to shake with the heavy amount of weight I was putting on them.

I needed to sit

But I didn't want to leave Bo alone with this stranger, so I sucked it up and leaned against the door.

"I've picked your Mother up from here a couple of times, I know I am very much out of hand by approaching you but I am trying to find Aife" He explained.

"Why? She bailed right after you did"

"Where the baby?" He asked hopefully, that threw us both for a loop, he was asking about Adrian.

"Ummm-

"My name is Peter"

"Yeah Peter...the cheater. Sorry man but my mom bailed almost five months ago. I don't know where she is" Bo told him, he looked panicked and took a deep breath.

"Did she take the baby with her? Did she have the baby?"

"W...Why are you asking? She told me that you didn't want anything to do wi-

"I didn't at first but now I'm here, She contacted me recently going crazy and talking crazy. She told me that he was really sick and that he might not make it"

"Yes she had the baby...his name is Adrian. And he is fine. But didn't you sign away your rights already?" Bo asked the man who shook his head at the revealing of him having a son.

"No. I never got around to signing them and I'm glad I didn't. I want my son"

Bo and I locked eyes and I knew shit just hit the fan.

 **Uh oh**

 **Where's Aife? Will Peter sue for full custody? How will Kenzi handle the possibility of losing her son?**

 **Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bo**

I was seconds away from having got damn panic attack

"Come in, this is a conversation that needs to be talk over with coffee" Lauren invited the man in, I could see that she was straining to keep herself up. Cursing myself, I quickly walked over to her and gave her a apologetic smile.

"Follow me into the kitchen Peter" I told him as we all made our way to the kitchen, I wanted to scream and yell that he had no rights to Adrian after all this time but deep down I knew...he had more say than both Kenzi and I combined. It was already difficult for Kenzi and Hale to fully adopt Adrian because Aife and Peter hadn't signed over rights. Now that he just popped up and asking for his kid, Kenzi was in for a fight.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll check up on the kids upstairs" Lauren softly said kissing my lips, I looked at Peter who eyes went wide at the affection. I glared at him as he blushed and looked away.

"So why are you really here Peter?" I asked right to the point. The man looked well groomed, probably had money and power.

"My wife wants the kid. It was true, I didn't want the baby when Aife told me she was pregnant. When my wife found out that I got another woman pregnant, she was furious and filed for divorce"

"Well yeah..that's what happens when you cheat" I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah but you see, she been having difficulty conceiving for the past three years. When I told her that I was having a child, yeah she was angry but then she was suddenly happy. She gave me a deal" Peter explained as I stood from my stool and folded my arms.

"And what was that?"

"I know Aife left the child here with you, she told me that she left the hospital. She wanted us to run off together"

"Typical Aife's immature ass behavior" I mumbled

"So my wife told me that if I can bring Adrian to her that she would consider tearing up the divorce papers...so here I am" Peter finished as I held on tight to the counter so I wouldn't fly over and smack the shit out of him.

"So let me get this straight...at first you didn't want anything to do with him, but since your wife can't have kids you decided to come back and take him just to give to your wife as an apology?"

"I know it sounds-

I grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at him, the mug shattered against his arm as he blocked his face of the hot coffee.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed as I watched him scrambled to run towards the door.

"You will never see him! You hear me NEVER!" I yelled watching him run but he screamed something back as I felt chills seep through my bones.

"I'll see you in court!" He yelled

"FUCK YOU"

 **-88888-**

 **Lauren**

Once I knew the kids were fast asleep, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Bo was leaning over the table rubbing her face tired. I saw that my phone was still lying face down on the counter.

"What did he say?"

Bo looked up and sighed heavily.

"Something not good, Lauren how am I going to explain this to Kenzi? She going to go fucking postal!"

I grabbed my phone, turning the screen up and saw that my phone was still recording. I knew when I saw the man, I knew he was Adrian's father, and I knew he was trouble so I didn't think twice and pushed record on my phone.

"You need to tell her before Aife makes a surprise visit" I told her giving her my phone so she could see that I had recorded their conversation.

"Lauren you sneaky…" Bo smirked as she rewind the record and smiled as she listened to Peter's voice.

"No one messes with our family Bo...no one, if he wants to take it to court than by all means" I said smiling as Bo threw herself into my arms and kissed me passionately. I moaned into the kiss as her tongue swiped across my lips.

"I have to go baby" Bo whispered into the kiss, but I didn't want to let her go.

"Just a little bit longer" I mumbled as I kissed down her jaw to her collarbone, she leaned her head back giving me full access to her soft long neck.

"Fuck...now I don't want to leave" Bo moaned out as I smiled against her neck.

"You know I can work fast, just give me ten minutes and I will have you cu-

A knock on the door interrupted me, Bo pulled back and ran her fingers through her hair and blew a breath trying to calm her body down. I was having a more difficult time calming my hormones.

"Who the hell…" Bo walked over to the door and opened it, she cursed herself for not looking into the peephole.

"Bo"

"Hey mother"

 **-8888-**

 **Bo**

Why me?

How do I always find myself in the middle of drama shit

"Why are you here?" I asked, she gave me a glare and tried to push pass me but I pushed her back.

"You're not welcome in my house"

"Bo…"

"Don't Bo me, Adrian is fine...thanks for asking" I said sarcastically. She looked ashamed and bit her lip.

"Bo please...can we just talk for a minute inside?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say right there" I told her as I saw Beth walking pass into the kitchen. I looked at Lauren and gave her a nod to take Beth back upstairs.

"Bo come on! It's cold" Aife complained, I sighed and moved to let her in. I followed her to the living room and we both sat down.

"You just missed your baby daddy"

"What! He was h...here?" Aife asked shocked and hopeful.

"Yeah he was here and he told me some shitty things. You both can kiss a dog's ass if you think Kenzi gonna give Adrian up. I will hired the most expensive lawyers and we fight you to death" I warned her as Aife stayed silent.

"I messed up Bo"

"Uh yeah….you're a real fuck up mom, nothing new there"

"No...like I really fucked up. Adrian is not Peter's son. I-

"Hold the fucking phone!"

"I know! I was dealing with this stock broker from the States who visit Toronto every year. We got together one night and got drunk and yeah...I panicked and said it was Peter's"

"Wow…"

"I don't want to take Adrian from Kenzi but I have falling in love with Peter and I know I can't have him anymore"

"He was never in the position to be yours mom... he is married"

"I'm going away for awhile. I need to figure some things out and figure out where the hell my life is going. I know what I did to Adrian can never be forgiven but I made a decision to give him up for the better life he will have with his sisters"

I sat there in shocked as I watched my mother cry

"M...Mom you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"If I wanted to kill myself I would've done it by now. I just need to go away for awhile Bo, I'm lost and in pain. I need to find God or something because I can't handle this weight on my chest"

I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to me, I have never heard my mother speak like this before. It was scaring me but I knew she wouldn't be that selfish and take her own life over some dude.

"Take all the time you need. I will be here but I can't help you. Kenzi is my heart and I will not betray her for you. But I will give all my love and encouragement that you find what you are looking for mother" I told her as she started to cry. Once she stopped crying, she pulled away and gave me two letters. One was for Trick and the other was for Kenzi.

"Mom...please" I stuttered in fear but she shook her head and smiled.

"There not what you think...I'm just too chicken shit to say goodbye face to face" She explained as I blew a breath of relief.

"Make sure you're with Kenzi when she reads hers, trust me she gonna need you"

She walked over to the door, I leaned against it and looked down at the letters in my hands.

"I love Bo. Take care" She whispered kissing my cheek and walking off the porch. I bit my lip and my heart started to beat fast. I yelled after her.

"I swear you better come back!" I yelled at her as she smiled blowing me a kiss.

I watched her get into the yellow taxi and it disappeared down the long driveway. I felt arms around me suddenly as I turned in the hug.

"Your crying" Lauren said as I frowned touching my face. And sure enough I was crying, I wiped my eyes and looked into her warm comforting eyes and close my eyes.

 **-88888-**

"So you're telling me that she is like foreal foreal gone?" Kenzi said pouring two glasses of wine, I grabbed one and drowned it in seconds. I was still feeling a little emotional but I knew Kenzi wasn't going to appreciate the tears.

"Well good fucking riddance!" Kenzi laughed lifting her glass. I gave a fake smiled and clinked her glass before I drowned my second. I pulled her letter out and slide it to her, she put her drink down and looked at the letter.

"And what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, she gave me two letters to give to our grandfather and you"

"I'm surprised she didn't write a five page letter to her favorite daughter" I ignored the jab and hinted for her to open it and read it. When she tore the letter open, a ring fell out and make a loud clank noise against the counter.

"Wha-

"Read the letter Kenzi" I said picking the ring up and eyeing it carefully. It looked old as hell but absolutely beautiful.

 _ **Dear Kenzi,**_

 _ **I know you and I have never really seen eye to eye, I take full responsibility for my actions towards you. I took my anger and hurt from your father abuse, cheating, drugs and other things on you and I shouldn't have. When I found out that I was pregnant, I had tried to find the nearest clinic to get rid of you-**_

"I can't read this!" Kenzi said throwing the letter and pouring another drink. I picked the letter up and scanned it and picked up where she left off.

" _ **I didn't want you. I tried everything to miscarriage but there you were...you were so little and weak. I tried my hardest to love you, to accept you but I just couldn't".**_

"Bo please stop...I can't hear anymore"

"Okay...Okay" I quickly put the letter down and looked at her. I could tell that the letter got to her but she was putting up a strong front.

"Fucking bitch" She mumbled as I got up from my chair and stood behind her.

"I will never let Adrian-

I held her from behind and she froze up in my arms, I knew she was trying her best to stay strong but I knew my sister.

"Let go"

And boy did she let go….

 **-88888-**

 **Lauren**

"I could never imagine saying anything like that to my kids...our kids"

Bo was silent since she came back from Kenzi house, she told me all about the letter and that she had read the whole letter after Kenzi told her to throw it away.

"I never in my life hated someone so much...well other than Jennifer" Bo whispered.

"Can't fucking believe I actually shed a tear for that bitch!"

"Bo...she still your mother"

"No...after that horrible fucking letter she is nothing to me" Bo declared with such force as I pulled her on top of me. I grabbed her face so she was looking at me.

"Yes she is. Some people aren't design to become parents, she's one of them...she will always be your mother Bo"

"I fucking hate her!" Bo cried as I held her to me. If that letter gotten to Bo like this...I couldn't even imagine how Kenzi would have been if she read the whole thing.

"I know baby" I buried my face in her neck and kissed the skin there.

"Lauren please...never take for granted what you have, you told me your mother was a great woman. You should reach out and contact her and tell her you are alive"

"Bo, we talked about this. I will when I'm ready, they think I'm dead and me showing up out the blue will for sure send them to an early grave"

"Lauren too much time has gone already, we all only get one mother"

The room was silent after that….

 **Will Lauren contact her parents?**

 **Until next time**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bo/Lauren**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy**

 **Lauren**

"Are you sure this is her number?" I asked staring at the piece of paper in my hand. Bo rolled her eyes and crawled over the the covers to sit next to me.

"Yes...for the third time you asked, I had my tech guy dig around and I found her phone and address" Bo explained, I kissed her forehead and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

"Sorry...Sorry, just nervous about calling my parents you know. I'm scared and excited at the same time"

Bo straddled my lap as I leaned against the headboard, she snatched the phone from my hands and dialed the number. I glared and took the phone back, it rung three times before I heard a voice hit my ears.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Victoria...this is Lau-

" _ **How the fuck did you get this number Lauren?"**_

"Bo is pretty damn good at finding people I want found" I said smirking at the brunette, Bo leaned over to hear better as I got distracted by her breasts pushed up and smashed against my face.

" _ **What do you want? I have nothing of Jennifer's"**_

"I want nothing from you...but my parent's address, I know they moved but I don't know where" I said biting the exposed cleavage that was taunting me, Bo gasped and pulled back with a smiled. Smacking my shoulder, she leaned her ear to the other side of the phone.

" _ **Do you think that's a good idea? Aunt Lillian will for sure have a stroke if you just show up out the blue"**_

"I'll take my chances, it's been too long and I can't let another year go by. I've wasted so much time already, are you going to give me the address or not?" I rolled my eyes, Victoria always was thick headed.

" _ **I'll text it to you. J...Just be careful"**_

"Thanks"

" _ **Wait!"**_

"What?"

" _ **How is he?"**_

I wanted to say none of your fucking business but I wasn't that much of a cunt, I looked at Bo and saw her face turn cold at the question.

"He's is blissfully happy and laughs so much now"

" _ **I never heard that boy laugh ever"**_

"Yeah well he's surrounded by people who actually loves him. He trust us"

" _ **Now wait a minute! I do love him! I protected him as much as I could"**_

I felt my face heat up in anger, but it suddenly vanished as I felt Bo's warm hand rubbing my neck.

"Relax" She whispered to me as I nodded and unclenched the phone from my death grip.

"Victoria, my _Son_ has multiple burns on his face and scalp! How is that protecting him?"

" _ **You have no idea what I saved that boy from! Jennifer was sick in the head"**_

"And you married her"

" _ **You did too"**_

"And that was the worst decision of my life, but when I look at his beautiful face...all I want to do is find you and stomp you out. But due to my condition...my desire to hurt you is postpone. I know you know that Bo is rather unique and have a lot support behind her. So I just want to let you know that you are breathing because I am allowing you to"

" _ **I'm done with this conversation"**_

"I just want you to know that...I'll keep in touch"

I hung the phone up and tossed it down the bed, Bo wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled down at me.

"That was sexy"

"Yeah? She was always a bully growing up...it felt good to be on the other side" I said rubbing my nose down her neck. She started to grind her hips into me as I bit her neck.

"Kenzi will be here any minute with the kids….we can't" I said but Bo wasn't listening at all and kept moving her hips and jutting out her breasts.

"Fuck it" I whispered pulling her shirt down and taking a nipple into my mouth, her hair was draped over my legs as I pushed up into her.

"Fuck...that gets me everytime" Bo moaned, I did it again and was awarded with a louder moan. Flipping us over, Bo wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Shit...the doorbell" I groaned as I heard the bell ring once again, Bo tightened her thighs trapping me against her.

"Babe I got to get the door...I can't have my babies stuck outside in the hot humid air" I said untangling myself from her as she pouted, her shirt was still open bunched up under her breasts. I gave her right nipple a lick and jumped out the bed. I grabbed my cane and made my way downstairs to greet the kids.

"Mom! Lo!" I was attacked by little arms, Kenzi came through the door with Adrian in her arms. I smiled at the happy baby and hugged the two that was attached to my legs.

"Sheesh! You could've waited another hour" Bo mumbled as she came down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and hugged Kenzi.

"Awww….did I put a damper on your activities?" Kenzi laughed

"Ignore her...how was the kids?" I asked walking over to the couch, Kenzi just stood there in shock and amazement.

"Yeah...It's crazy to see" Bo said smiling looking proud.

"What crazy to see?" I asked confused

"You walking so good" Kenzi said as I blushed and sat down on the couch.

"Oh...well yeah, I'm building up my muscles quite nicely now and it's easier to move and stand now" I explained.

"So you don't need the cane anymore?" Beth asked as I shook my head

"I still need help from time to time" I told her and ruffled Louis hair, his hair was growing out so long that I was able to put his hair in a ponytail and hide the bald spot on his head. Bo came over and pulled Beth in her lap, I threw my arm over the couch behind Bo and looked at Kenzi.

"You guys are so cute I want to puke" Kenzi fake gagged as Adrian laughed at his mother.

"Umm...Kenzi I wanted to ask you for a favor since your here" I said

"I'm going to go visit my parents soon and I wanted to ask you if you could watch the kids while Bo and I are gone?"

"Sure...that's a big step Lauren"

"I know...I decided to do it sooner than later before I chicken out and don't do it at all" I said as Bo squeezed my hand.

"Whatever you want to do I'm here beside you" Bo said smiling.

"Me too...and of course I don't mind watching the little rugrats. Just give the time and day and I'll be here"

"Thanks you guys...I'm nervous and scared" Bo frowned and looked at Kenzi, Kenzi got up and walked over to them.

"Come on kids, let's see what we can destroy in the kitchen" Kenzi said as the kids ran following the little woman. Bo frowned at her lover, Lauren sighed and threw her head back against the couch.

"Talk to me"

"Bo w...what if they moved on? What if they forgotten about me?"

Bo grabbed my face and kissed me gently, I opened my lips to her and felt her tongue slide against mines.

"Lauren I don't know if you knew this but sweetie you are very hard to forget"

"Really?"

"Yes. Plus a mother can never just forget her child, my mother is a different story. With what you have told me about your mother, I would have prayed for a mother like that"

"She was the best"

"She is the best...And she will welcome you back with open arms" Bo told me as I blew a breath out and pressed my forehead to hers.

I hope so

 **-8888-**

"Kenzi please make sure you give Louis his medicine on time, we don't need another episode like last time" I glared at her while Bo rolled our suitcase towards the door, we were taking her private jet to the hotel.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that!" Kenzi said guilty as Bo laughed

We were ready to head out, I was nervous leaving Louis but I knew he was in good hands with Kenzi and Hale...mostly Hale. Beth ran up to me and hugged me tight, Louis was giving Bo a hug as I buried my face in the girl's brown hair.

"Love you"

"Love you too princess" I mumbled into her hair, we switched kids and Louis started to cry. I bit my lip trying not cry myself.

"No...don't cry! I'll be back before you know it sweetie"

"I don't like being away from you" He whispered as his little arms tightened around my neck. I had no words to respond back with, so I kissed his hair, cheek and nose before pulling back.

"Love you lots"

"Love you more"

"Love you a trillion" He said smiling

"Love you a trillion times more" I said smiling back, he stepped away and ran to Kenzi. I gave Beth another hug before moving towards the door where Bo was waiting.

Fuck! Why was this so hard?

I nodded to Kenzi and gave Louis one last wave before walking out the door to the car, once we were buckled in...I felt wetness on my face.

"Shit! Are you crying?" Bo asked in humor, I wiped my face in surprise.

"I didn't know I was until you said something"

"It will get easier"

"What?" I asked watching the house get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Leaving him...it will get easier" Bo explained but I felt like my right lung was just suck from under my rib cage.

"It don't feel like it"

"Of course it won't on your first time, you both are very attached to one another...so leaving now while the attachment is still new will be hell"

"Were you like this with Bethany?"

"Worse...I cried like balled the first time, I really don't let her out my sight for too long" Bo said as we drove in comfortable silence after that.

 **-88888-**

 **Bo**

Once we made to the jet, I quickly loaded up our baggage and helped Lauren up the narrow incline steps.

"Once we get back...we need to plan a family trip to disney world or something, we can take the jet and be there in two hours"

"Yes sweetie...whatever you want" I told her helping her to the back where the beds and entertainment was. She sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off, I picked up the phone by the table and gave my pilot the clear to take off. Lauren jumped in fright as the engine roared to life, I smirked and laid down next to her.

"Don't tell me you scared of planes?"

"No...just surprised me that's all, give a girl a warning will ya" Lauren mock glared, I moved closer to her and buried my face in her lap. Her fingers drugged through my hair as I moaned at the sensation.

"Are we alone?"

"Yup...just the pilot and us...why?" I asked fully knowing the reason as I pressed my face closer to her crotch.

"No reason" She said lying back on the bed, that was my cue as I climbed up her body and laid my chin on her breasts.

"Whatcha wanna do? We have two hours to ourselves" I asked tracing her already hardened nipples through her thin sports bra and equally thin shirt. She licked her lips as her dark honey brown eyes stared at me.

"We'll figure something out"

 **-88888-**

Shit! She was scared

Pulling up to the small mini mansion, I drove the rental up a narrow driveway and to the front. The house was beautiful and very vintage looking.

"Lauren please relax sweetie...you're making me nervous!"

"I can't help it! My mother think she lost her daughter long time ago, I can't believe I waited so long"

"Everything will be alright...remember you are not alone" I told her kissing her knuckles, she threw a glance at the house and nodded.

"Okay...Let's do this"

"That's my girl!" I said proudly and got out the car, I could feel my shirt drenched in sweat...good thing I had a blazer over it.

Shit! I was meeting Lauren's parents!

Opening the passenger car door, I grabbed her cane and helped her out.

"You got this baby" I said kissing her lips quickly, I was about to pull away until she deepened the kiss and blew my mind.

"Mmmm...damn! What was that for?" I asked breathless

"You will do great as well" She assured as I blushed and nodded.

I pulled her out the car and we walked towards the mountain of steps, I felt bad watching her struggle as I took step by step with ease.

We finally got to the door

"Ummm...you gonna knock?" I asked confused

"I'm trying!" She whispered but her hand never raise up to knock.

"Want me to kn-

"Fuck this! This was stupid! I never should of let you convince me to do this!" She whined about to turn around and leave…when suddenly the door opened.

The door fucking opened and a handsome older man looked at us

"Can I help you?"

 **-88888-**

 **Lauren**

He still look exactly the same after all these years, I was frozen in silence and couldn't look away. Bo was looking back and forth between us with concern.

"Uhhh...Sir, my name is Bo Dennis and this is La-

"Lauren…"

Hearing her father's voice made her knees buckle, both reached for her and caught her before she fell. He looked so confused it broke her heart.

"Honey who's at the door?"

Lauren eyes went wide in fear, she knew who voice that was and heard her heels clicking against the floor. Bo held Lauren weight against her and gasped when a beautiful blond stepped around the gentleman.

"Oh my god…"

Just like her daughter…

Her knees gave way and she buckled


End file.
